Vampire Diaries
by Koa Eton Anatole
Summary: The tale of Asriel Gilbert, twin and older brother of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Vampire Diaries, it belongs to Julie Plec. I only own my OC character, Asriel Gilbert._ _Julianna Mikaelson belongs to AssassinNovice72._

 **Prologue**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _First thing's first before I wrote down all the bad news that recently struck Mystic Falls, introduction of yours truly. My name is Asriel "Ash" Gilbert, fraternal twin brother of Elena Gilbert, older brother of Jeremy Gilbert, one of the nephews and sons of Jenna, John, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert._

 _Okay, now that I'm done in introducing myself due to you being a brand new diary that I just bought a few days ago and haven't open and written until now, it's time for the bad news. Our parents and my twin sister, Grayson, Miranda and Elena had a tragic accident when they fell off Wickery Bridge into the waters a few months ago. Our parents drowned while Elena survived the crashing and drowning and I blame her a lot for indirectly causing the deaths of our parents because if she haven't accepted the goddamn invitation to a party in the woods and later on broke up with Matt Donovan and called and insist to our parents to come pick her up from our usual family night at home, our parents would still be alive._

 _After our parents died and is buried in the cemetery, Jenna became our guardian while Elena, Jeremy and I immensed ourselves in our own things to do to cope the pain and loss of our parents, Jeremy turned to drugs and booze, Elena turned to writing in her diary while I turned to making, fixing and upgrading my motorcycle and other gadgets and making sure my skill as a hunter isn't rusted and giving Elena the coldest shoulder. It took me until after the funeral of our parents and 4 months of giving Elena the cold shoulder that I finally forgive her for their deaths._

 _And when school started, more surprising and bad news came to Mystic Falls, first is two vampires by the names of Stefan (who met and fell in love with Elena, who also fell for him) and Damon Salvatore, who's a huge cold and sadistic bastard who's jealous of seeing Stefan happy with Elena and insists on getting his vampire love, Katherine Pierce (who's our ancestor and who looks exactly like Elena) out from the tomb beneath the old church, only when we ask and sort of begged Bonnie Bennett and her grandmother, Sheila (who are witches) to use their magic and grimoire to disable the barrier magic in the tomb long enough for Damon to get in and get Katherine out, she was never there at all, but another vampire named Anna (which my brother, Jeremy fell for a short time after the death of Vicki Donovan, Matt's younger sister) came and managed to get her mother, Pearl out of the tomb._

 _When Founder's Day came, all of the tomb vampires (except for Anna, Pearl and another vampire named Harper who's killed by our uncle, John) appeared with the intention to killed off the founders of Mystic Falls but a watch device created by our grandfather, Jonathan Gilbert, incapacitated them all before Liz Forbes (Caroline Forbes mom) sheriffs dragged them into the basement of a building and burned them all, including the mayor, Richard Lockwood (Tyler Lockwood's father)._

 _Later on, we found out the reason why both Tyler and his father were affected by the watch device, it's because they're werewolves, the mortal enemy of vampires and even more later on, we also found out that Katherine came back to Mystic Falls with Tyler's werewolf uncle, Mason Lockwood (who told Tyler that the only way to trigger the werewolf gene is by killing someone) to find a mystical moonstone that's hidden somewhere in the Lockwood manor._

 _As if that wasn't enough, our evil ancestor also kill Caroline in the hospital and she came back as a new vampire due to Bonnie telling Damon to give his blood to save her for Elena despite Bonnie's anger to vampires for indirectly causing her grandmother to die and my protestation and she drained the life and blood of a guy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time at the carnival a few days later, which filled her with guilt and sorrow. After that, Damon took Mason to the boarding house, tortured and killed him off that idiotic Damon dared to riled up Katherine by calling and telling her that Mason died by his hand, which resulted in her compelling Aunt Jenna to stabbed herself with a kitchen knife before she threaten all of us that she'll killed us or those closest to us one by one if we don't surrender the moonstone to her._

 _So now, Stefan, Damon, Me, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline got together in the boarding house to come up with a plan to lured Katherine to a room in the Lockwood manor (where the Masquerade Ball is held) spelled by Bonnie to prevent her from leaving or escaping so that me, Stefan and Damon could attack and incapacitate her before we dump her into the tomb under the church tomorrow night._

 _So, wish us luck and crossed fingers that it'll be a success tomorrow night, diary._

 _Yours, Asriel "Ash" Gilbert._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **On the second floor of the Lockwood mansion…**

"I don't know why you keep dragging me into this. I don't want any part of this." whimpered Caroline fearfully to Katherine (who's currently grabbing her hair and dragging her along with her down the hallway toward some rooms on the second floor of the Lockwood mansion), causing her to stopped and gave a painful jerk to her hair.

"Shut up." said Katherine coldly to Caroline before she look at the three rooms around her and Caroline.

"Which room is it?" demanded Katherine.

"I-It's that one." replied Caroline fearfully to Katherine as she pointed at the door in front of them and Katherine released her before she walked forward, opened the door and went into the room. "Where is she?" demanded Katherine for the second time to Caroline before she heard her started chuckling and turned around to glance in confusion at her.

"I did it. I don't know how but… I managed to fooled you." said Caroline gleefully to Katherine, who felt mad at her for tricking her before she rushed toward her only to smacked to a stop against an invisible wall between her and Caroline.

"What the…?" said Katherine with an incredulous look on her face (while Caroline raised and placed her hands on her hips and smirk at her) before the incredulous look disappear from her face and she turned around and glance in annoyance at both Stefan and Damon as they came walking out of their hiding place with cool looks on their faces while holding and twirling sharp, wooden stakes in their hands. "Stefan and Damon." said Katherine coldly to them both.

"Hello, Katherine." said Stefan coldly to her while Damon merely smirk at her.

"Goodbye, Katherine." said Caroline as she gave a mocking wave to Katherine before she turned and left.

"You two don't seriously think that you two can kill me with those, do you?" asked Katherine as she approach and stopped a few feet in front of them both.

"Hm, no, you're right." replied Stefan coolly to Katherine while Asriel silently walked out of his hiding place behind Katherine while holding a crossbow weapon armed with wooden stakes in his hands.

"We both can't, but he can." added Damon smugly to Katherine as Asriel raised the crossbow and fired a single wooden stake at her back, causing her to groan in surprise and pain. After Asriel fired the wooden stake at her back, he, Stefan and Damon wasted no time in charging forward and fighting quite fast and hard against Katherine, who dodged their attacks while fighting quite fast and hard back to them and they were unaware that every time they hit and hurt Katherine, they also indirectly hit and hurt Elena.

After a few minutes, both Stefan and Damon finally managed to grab hold of both of Katherine's arms to restrain her and as Asriel raised and was about to plunge the wooden stake into her heart, Jeremy suddenly run into the room and grab hold of Asriel's arm before he could plunge the wooden stake on her.

"Ash, stop! Stop!" yell Jeremy.

"What the? Jeremy!? What're you doing!?" said Asriel in confusion at Jeremy for stopping him from killing Katherine.

"Stop it now! All of you are hurting Elena! Everything you three are doing to her is hurting Elena." Jeremy told Asriel, Stefan and Damon, who had horror and shock looks on their faces before they glared at Katherine (who's smirking evilly at them now before she pull herself free from Stefan and Damon's grip).

"You naïve men think that you were the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. I've one too and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." said Katherine as she take the stake out of Damon's hand and twirled it around as she walked around them.

"You sneaky, evil bitch." snarled Asriel angrily at Katherine.

"Oohh, foul much, Ashy boy?" said Katherine mockingly to Asriel.

"Ash, Jeremy, go check on Elena, make sure she's okay, go now!" said Stefan worriedly to both Asriel and Jeremy and they nodded before they turned and quickly left the room to check on their sister.

XXXX

 **Outside the Lockwood mansion…**

"Elena! Are you alright!?" said Asriel worriedly to Elena after he and Jeremy left the mansion and approach and stopped near Elena (who's panting and holding her wounds close with her hands) and Bonnie (who's chanting a spell to lessen the pains on her body).

"W-What about them? A-Are they?" asked Elena weakly to her brothers, referring to Stefan and Damon.

"They're stuck in there with her. You were right, Katherine had a witch link Elena to her." replied Jeremy grimly to them.

"That girl I saw. The one inside." said Bonnie with a realisation look on her face as she stop chanting and picked up the moonstone. "You two stay here with her, keep pressure on her hands and back." added Bonnie to them before she quickly left them and head toward the mansion.

"Jeremy, go with Bonnie and find the witch working for that bitch! I'll stay here with Elena." Asriel told Jeremy firmly.

"Alright, Ash." said Jeremy as he nodded to Asriel before he turned and went into the mansion, leaving Asriel behind with Elena. After an hour and a half pass by, Elena felt her wounds slowly healed up and the pain went away with it, which make Asriel sighed and softly hugged her in relief before they heard footsteps and saw Stefan coming toward them.

"Elena, Ash. How is she now?" asked Stefan as he stopped near them both.

"She's fine now, Stefan. Bonnie casts a spell to take away her pain and now she's on her way to healed up." replied Asriel in a relief tone of voice to Stefan.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me that and for staying with her, Ash." said Stefan before he glance at Elena. "But you should definitely see a doctor, just in case."

"Yeah, I know and I will, Stefan." said Elena as she glance at Stefan. "I heard about Katherine, is it true, is she really gone?" asked Elena concernly to Stefan.

"Yeah, she's gone and we managed to find and get the witch who worked for her to unlink both of you." replied Stefan.

"Good job and good riddance to that old bitch." said Asriel in a cold and smug tone of voice to both Elena and Stefan (who smirk and nodded back at him).

"I was so worry about you." said Stefan as he raised his hand to softly caressed Elena's cheek.

"Gah, you two are so mushy sometimes. I'm just gonna leave you two alone and wait by the car." said Asriel as he rolled his eyes at Stefan being sweet and worry to Elena before he turned and leave them toward his car and waited for Elena.

After another few minutes of Asriel waiting for Elena, he saw her coming toward him and as both of them were about to get in his car and drive home, two unknown masked men that both Asriel and Elena never met before suddenly appear, grabbed and covered their noses and mouths with cloths soaked heavily with chloroform and they both immediately passed out from it before the two unknown masked men picked and slung them both over their shoulders and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"It's time to wake up, pretty boy and twin brother of the doppelganger." said an unfamiliar guy's voice in front of Asriel before he felt the guy lightly slap both side of his face a little to wake him up, which make him groan a little before he groggily opened his eyes, look around and saw that he's sitting on an old and torn up chair with his hands and legs tied together inside an old and torn up living room before he glance at the guy (who's a slightly fair-skinned, short brown-haired, blue-eyed handsome and amused-looking guy wearing a dark grey shirt with an opened black jacket over it, long black pants and black and white sneakers on his feet) and the woman (who's a brown-skinned, short spiky brown-haired, green-eyed pretty and irritated-looking woman wearing a light green shirt with a long sleeve brown leather jacket over it, long blue jeans and boots on her feet) standing behind him.

"Who are you two?" asked Asriel warily to them.

"Hello and the name's Trevor and this is my friend, Rose. What's yours, pretty boy?" replied the guy named Trevor before he asked Asriel's name.

"Asriel Gilbert." replied Asriel.

"Asriel Gilbert, huh? Named after one of the angels of death. It suits you, pretty boy." said Trevor as he smirked at Asriel (who scowled at him before he discreetly try to untied the ropes on his hands).

"Now that we've introduced and know each other's names, do you two mind telling me where my twin sister, Elena is, where are we now and what the hell are we doing here with you two?" asked Asriel coolly to both Trevor and Rose.

"Your doppelganger twin sister is currently unconscious in another living room at the other end in this mansion which is in the middle of nowhere and very far from Mystic Falls. As for why you and your sister are here with us, we're going to use you both to negotiate ourselves out of old mess at one of the Originals named Elijah that your accursed ancestor landed us in 500 years ago." replied Rose in an annoy tone of voice to Asriel.

"Yep, exactly what Rose says, pretty boy. The both of us have been on the run from the originals for 500 years. And we're hoping that by handing you and your sister over to Elijah, he'll pardon us both." said Trevor.

"I see and I'm sorry to hear that you two are also 2 more of those unfortunate victims at the hands of my evil bitch ancestor. Can I see my sister and who is this Elijah fellow, who are the Originals and why do they want me and Elena?" asked Asriel sympathetically then curiously to them.

"Hm, you're as full of question and talkative as your sister but we can see that you're sincerely sympathetic at our misfortune because of your evil bitch ancestor like you just said, Gilbert boy. And I'm sorry but we can't let you see your sister." replied Rose softly then sternly to Asriel.

"The Originals are the first family and vampires. The old world. And Elijah is one of them. They wanted you and your sister because you two are the latest Petrova doppelgangers, the keys to break the curse." Trevor continue telling Asriel.

"The curse? Are you talking about the curse of the sun and the moon?" asked Asriel with a realization look on his face as he start pondering about what they just told him (while managed to untied one of his hands).

"So you do know about part of our history, kudos for you, Gilbert boy." said Rose in a slight impressed tone of voice to Asriel.

"Uh huh, thanks." said Asriel in a deadpan tone of voice to Rose (which make her scowled at him while Trevor smirk with more amusement). "What do you mean by we're the keys to break the curse? Isn't the moonstone the one that breaks the curse?" asked Asriel confusingly to them.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse, sacrifice is what breaks it." replied Rose.

"Sacrifice? Oh, I get and see why you two kidnap and plan to hand us over to this Elijah fellow. Because since we're the latest Petrova doppelgangers, either one of us or both of us will have to die to break the curse. Am I correct?" said Asriel coolly to them.

"He's quite the perceptive one, Rose, I like him." said Trevor with a wide smile on his face now while Rose had a surprise look on her face before nervous and fearful looks appear on their faces when they and Asriel faintly heard the front door open from downstairs. "Oh god, he's finally here, Rose." said Trevor nervously to Rose.

"Yeah, I know, Trevor. Silence him now." Rose told Trevor and he nodded before he take out a duct tape, tear some off and press it against Asriel's mouth to prevent him from talking or screaming before both he and Rose swiftly left the room and Asriel quickly untied his other hand then his legs but leave the ropes on to mislead them. Less than 7 minutes later, Asriel heard and saw both Trevor and Rose came back into the room with the man named Elijah (who's a slightly tan-skinned, short brown-haired, hazel-eyed handsome man wearing a black business suit and shoes like a mafia boss and who's staring at Asriel with a brief surprise then blank look on his face) before they approach and surround Asriel, who choose that moment to stood up from his chair and attack and managed to land some blows on both Trevor and Rose before they overpower and pinned him down on the ground.

"Let go of me!" snarled Asriel as he struggle in vain from their tight grips on him.

"No, now stay down, boy." snarled Rose angrily at Asriel.

"Who is this young boy that looks like the first male version of the Petrova doppelganger line, Rose-Marie, Trevor?" asked Elijah in a curious and slightly deep tone of voice to both Rose and Trevor. " _And that's not all. He looks so much like Vidar, who used to be my friend and the betrothed of my brother 1000 years ago."_ added Elijah in his mind.

"This is Asriel Gilbert, fraternal twin brother of the other doppelganger. Unfortunately, he got kidnapped by accident but we think that his twin will be more cooperative to us if we use him as leverage, Elijah." replied Rose.

"Is that so? I take it that his sister has gave you two trouble for you to suggest such an idea to me?" said Elijah as he glance at Rose.

"Yes, she has been rather obnoxious and forceful to us and that's why we don't want her to know that her twin brother is here with her." said Rose with an annoy look on her face (which make Asriel scowled at her).

"Perhaps a wise choice if his sister is being troublesome, but no matter. He'll be the perfect leverage in getting her to cooperate, listen and willing to do what I ask." said Elijah as he nodded to both Rose and Trevor before he glance and smirked at Asriel (who glared in silent defiance at him).

"Why don't either one of you put him to sleep for now as I leave to meet his sister before I take them away with me." Elijah told them both, which make Asriel widened his eyes in shock and horror before he struggle futilely against both Rose and Trevor tight hold on him (while Elijah turned and left) before Rose pressed the same chloroform cloth on his nose and mouth and he fell into unconsciousness again, unaware that a few minutes later, Elijah killed Trevor and pardon Rose for her crime in front of Elena before both Stefan and Damon came and fought fiercely and temporarily killed Elijah (while Rose quickly escaped during the fight), rescued and bring Elena (who had on idea that Asriel's is in another room in the mansion) away from the mansion and head back to Mystic Falls before Elijah came back alive, pull the large wooden stake out of his chest and dropped the stake on the ground, heard the faint heartbeat of Asriel and swiftly went back to the room where he is and he picked him up from the ground and slung him over his left shoulder and left the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **The next day, at the Salvatore boarding house…**

Damon walked toward the front door (due to someone knocking a bit impatiently on it from outside) and opened it to see that it's Elena.

"Hello, Elena." greeted Damon.

"Is Stefan here? He called and said that it's important. Is it about my twin brother, Asriel? Did he found where he is?" asked Elena worriedly to Damon.

"Right this way." said Damon as he move aside to let Elena come in and she did before he closed the door and both he and Elena walked down the hallway, turned left and went into a large living room where Stefan and Rose were.

"Yo." Elena greeted while raising and waving her hand a little at Rose (who nodded silently back to her) before she glance at Stefan. "So, have you found Asriel, Stefan?" asked Elena worriedly to Stefan as she sat down on the couch and put down her bag.

"No, not yet, but we'll find him and bring him back soon, Elena." said Stefan reassuringly to Elena before he and Damon glance at Rose. "But for now, why don't you listen to what Rose is going to tell you."

Rose nodded to Stefan as she stood up from the couch and began telling Elena. "Okay, you all have to understand. I only know about what I've kept up over the years and I don't know what's real or fake. That's the problem with all of this vampire crap. But the Klaus I know is real."

"Klaus?" asked Elena with a confused look on her face.

"He's one of the originals. He's a legend." replied Damon.

"From the first generation of vampires." added Stefan.

"So he's like Elijah?" asked Elena.

"No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's just a foot soldier, Klaus is the real deal." replied Rose.

"A-Are you serious?" said Elena nervously to Rose.

"Very." said Rose.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." said Stefan.

"So, wait, let me get this straight. You're all saying that this Klaus guy, the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" said Elena incredulously to them.

"Yeah and not just you, same goes for your twin brother, Asriel." said Rose.

"No, of course he's not coming for you and Asriel." said Stefan.

"What they're both saying, if what she's saying is true…" said Damon as he walked past in front of Rose.

"Which it is." interjected Rose.

"And you're not saying which we don't kill you…" continue Damon.

"Which I'm not." interjected Rose again before both she and Damon (who stop walking) turned and glance at Elena.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." finished Damon.

"Look, Elijah is dead already, okay? So no one else even knows that you and Asriel exists." said Stefan reassuringly to Elena.

"Not that you know of and except for whoever have Asriel now because you two forget about him when you two came to rescue Elena." said Rose coolly to them.

"That's not helping and we'll find Asriel and kill whoever it is that have him." said Damon sarcastically to Rose (who glared silently at him). "Look, I've never met anyone who's lay their eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mix with fiction." added Damon.

"We don't know whether he's real or not, for all we know is that he could be some sort of bad bedtime story." said Stefan.

"He's real." said Rose fearfully to them. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something or someone, he gets it. If you two boys are not afraid of Klaus then you two are idiots."

"Alright, we're shaking, you made your point." said Damon as he rolled his eyes at her.

The next second, Elena grabbed her bag, stood up from the couch and turned to walked out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" asked Stefan.

"School. I'm late." replied Elena as she stopped and glance at him.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." said Stefan as he stood up from the couch as well.

"No, it's okay, I know where it is. And I hope that you guys will find and bring Asriel back soon." said Elena before she walked down the hallway toward the front door, opened and closed it and left the house.

"She's in denial and worry for her twin brother." whisper Damon as he leaned closer to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon." said Stefan as he turned and scowled at Damon.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile…**

" _Good god, I wished that those vampires would stop putting me into unconsciousness with chloroform because that drug made my head very fuzzy and pound a lot._ " thought Asriel as he groan in pain and groggily opened his eyes before he slowly sat up and look around and saw with a surprise look on his face that he's now lying on a expensive-looking black and white silk single bed inside a spacious and equally expensive-looking bedroom that had another same single bed next to the one he's sitting on with a cupboard standing against the wall to his left, a table (which had a plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk on it) with 2 chairs on both sides of the table near the windows.

" _What the hell? Where the hell am I now?_ " thought Asriel in surprise and confusion in his mind before he stood up from the bed and make his way toward the door. But before he could open it and leave, Elijah opened the door and came into the room with a cold and quite intimidating-looking brown-skinned, black-eyed man wearing a long sleeve black sweater, matching long black pants and shoes on his feet following behind him, which make Asriel narrowed his eyes in anger and suspicion as he walked backward away from them.

"Good morning, mister Gilbert. I trust that you had a nice nap?" said Elijah.

"No, I don't and where are we now?" said Asriel sarcastically at Elijah before he asked Elijah a question.

"Isn't it obvious from the expensive and lavish décor of this room, mister Gilbert? We're in a hotel room in a place not far from Mystic Falls. Those vampire friends of yours came to the mansion to rescue your twin sister and managed to temporarily stabbed and killed me before they run back to Mystic Falls, not knowing that you were in the mansion too and left you behind. Fortunately for you, I resurrected, heard your heartbeat and take you away with me instead leaving you there yesterday." Elijah said and explain calmly to Asriel (who's mad and relief at both Stefan and Damon for rescuing Elena and didn't realise that he's in the mansion too before Elijah take him away).

" _They may not have known that I'm there and that this Elijah guy take me away later on but still… I'm glad that they managed to rescue and bring Elena away._ " thought Asriel in more grateful and relief in his mind before he glared back at Elijah. "I'm glad to hear and know that they've rescue her and she's safe but if you think that I'll let you use me as leverage to get Elena to cooperate or listen to you, I refuse and I'll fight you and him if you two forced me to do it." added Asriel firmly to Elijah (who raised his eyebrow in slight intrigue at Asriel).

"Is that so? Well, you don't have to worry about that because I've another way to get her to cooperate and listen in case you refuse to help me, mister Gilbert. Now, eat and finish the breakfast that we've brought for you before we leave this place to see someone." said Elijah coldly and firmly to Asriel. " _The more I see and talk to this Asriel boy, the more he reminded me of Vidar."_ added Elijah in his mind.

"No. How do I know that those sandwiches and the glass of milk isn't spiked with more drugs?" said Asriel as he crossed his arms.

"It's not, now hurry up and finish it, mister Gilbert. Don't make either one of us force you to finish it." said Elijah even more coldly and firmly to Asriel before both he and the other man turned and left the room.

After they left the room, Asriel glance suspiciously at the sandwiches and milk before his stomach started growling a little and he reluctantly ate and drank the sandwiches and milk and sigh in relief when they're not spiked with drugs. Right after he finish eating and drinking, Elijah came back into the room, grabbed Asriel's arm and bring him away with him.

XXXX

 **A few hours later, in the forest of Mystic Falls…**

After Elena left the boarding house and got into her car, she immediately drove back to her home instead of going to school like what she just told Stefan, Damon and Rose, arrived at her house, got out of her car and quickly went into her house and up the stairs to her room where she take some stuffs and put them into a huge bag that she take out from her cupboard before she called Caroline to come over and once Caroline did a few minutes later, both of them immediately left the house, get in the car and drove toward and arrived in front of the woods and they got out of the car and walked into the woods.

"Caroline, I need you to tell everyone that I'm not feeling well and that I ask you to bring me home from school." Elena told Caroline as she walked on with the huge bag slung over her shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm a terrible liar, Elena." said Caroline.

"Then try to keep Stefan busy, I don't want him to know what I'm up to." said Elena.

"I'm even worse at duplicity. You know this." said Caroline.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine pay Stefan a visit." Elena reminded her.

"Yeah, but that's because she threaten me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me." said Caroline nervously to Elena (who stopped and turned to glance at her).

"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?" said Elena pleadingly to Caroline.

"You just had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay, I promised." sighed Caroline as she agreed at Elena.

"Thank you." said Elena before they resumed walking on until they reached the open entrance of the place that they've been looking for before they walk through the entrance, down the stairs into a cave and stopped in front of the sealed stone entrance of the tomb.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" asked Caroline.

"Because he and Damon will never be okay with me doing this." replied Elena.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Caroline again.

"Yes, I'm positive. She's the only one that knows the truth about Klaus, the only one who can tell me how to stop him and why he wanted me and my twin brother, Caroline." replied Elena again.

"But you're asking the truth from someone who's never given it, are you really sure about this?" Caroline pointed out.

"Yes. I can't just sit back and wait, I've to know the truth from her, Caroline, please." said Elena determinedly and firmly to Caroline, who glance back and forth at her and the tomb door before she sighed, approach and grabbed the door with both arms and opened it with a loud rumble sound before she walked to the side and put the door down against the wall and both she and Elena glance inside the tomb.

"Katherine?" Elena called out into the tomb for her and didn't received any calls back from her before she glance at Caroline. "I'll be okay from here." said Elena reassuringly to Caroline.

Before Caroline could say anything to Elena, both of them heard the sudden and slow shuffling of footsteps coming toward them and they soon saw Katherine (who's looking quite pale and weak now) as she walked on until she stopped and leaned against the wall near the doorway and glared weakly at Elena.

"Hello, Elena. You come to watch me wither away in here?" said Katherine in a weak and rasp tone of voice to Elena (who stay silent) before she glance at Caroline. "Goodbye, Caroline." growled Katherine weakly to Caroline.

"As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please." said Elena as she glance at Caroline again, who let out another sigh before she walked up the stairs and out of the tomb and leave Elena behind with Katherine.

"Does Stefan know that you're here?" asked Katherine.

"I brought you some things." said Elena, ignoring her question as she raised and put the bag she carry on the ledge and opened it.

"You came to bribe me. What is it that you want?" asked Katherine again to Elena (who take out and threw a pillow and a blanket into the tomb for her).

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." said Elena.

"Hm, you've been busy." hummed Katherine as she perk up a little.

"I've also brought you this." said Elena as she take out a lantern and an old and large bible book about the Petrova's line and show it to Katherine. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously it's not true."

"You think that if you bring one of my family keepsakes that I'd open up?" said Katherine as she scowled at Elena (who put the book down on the ledge next to the bag).

"I've also brought you this." said Elena as she take out the 2 final items from the bag, which is a small plastic cup and a bottle of blood and show it to Katherine, who rushed forward with a very hungry look on her face only to stop and hit against the invisible wall of the tomb.

"You don't look so good, Katherine. How long before your body shuts down, 10, 20 years? Must be painful to dissicate and mummify, I can't even imagine." said Elena in a taunting tone of voice to Katherine, who glared at her before she slowly sat down and leaned against the wall while Elena squat down, unscrew the cap of the bottle, poured a small amount of blood into the plastic cup before she put the bottle and the cup down, picked up a stick and slowly pushed the cup toward Katherine.

"You've the Petrova fire. Just like that twin brother of yours." said Katherine as she picked up the cup and drank the blood in one go before she glance at Elena again.

"More blood?" asked Elena to Katherine, who nodded as she put the cup down before Elena use the stick to pushed the cup back to her so she could poured another small amount of blood for Katherine.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492. After I left Bulgaria, or was thrown out." Katherine started telling Elena her tale as she take the cup and drank the blood.

"Thrown out?" asked Elena.

"My family… your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretion were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock, the shame." replied Katherine.

"It was kept secret." said Elena with a knowing look on her face and Katherine nodded before she resumed her tale.

"My baby was given away. I was banished to England where I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English and it was there where I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until I find out what he was and what he want from me and then I run like hell." Katherine told her as she think back about her time in England in 1492.

XXXX

 **England, 1492…**

 _Katherine is panting and running in fear in the forest at night away from the people pursuing her until she trip on a rock and fell down near some bushes and trees before she quickly crawl and hide herself behind the bushes and trees and cover her nose and mouth to stay quiet just as Elijah and 3 of his vampire scouts showed up._

 _"She's here." Elijah told his 3 vampire scouts as he look around the forest for any sign of her and couldn't find her. "Katerina! I know you're near. I can smell your blood. It is pointless to run. Klaus will find you, wherever you are!" Elijah told her loudly and clearly (which make her stiffen in more fear) before Trevor approach them._

 _"This way. There's more blood over there." Trevor told Elijah and his 3 vampire scouts as he raised and pointed his arm in another direction and they quickly run in the direction that Trevor told them, leaving Katherine behind._

 _Once Katherine is sure that they're completely far from where she is, she uncovered her nose and mouth, slowly stood up and look around for any signs of them and didn't see them and when she was about to run, Trevor suddenly appear in front of her, covered her mouth and slowly pushed her until her back is pressing against the tree._

 _"Head East. I can't lead them astray much longer." said Trevor grimly to Katherine._

 _"I can't run anymore." said Katherine._

 _"Never mind, there's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now, go!" ordered Trevor to Katherine and she nodded before she took off running East._

XXXX

"So, what did Klaus want?" asked Elena as she pushed the cup of blood to Katherine again before she stood up from her squatting position.

"Same thing that he want from you and Ashy boy, he wants to break the curse." replied Katherine as she take and drank the blood before pushing the cup toward Elena.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgangers." said Elena.

"He wants to drain every single drop of blood from my body." said Katherine as she glance at Elena, who also glance back at her.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile…**

While Elena is busy listening to Katherine's tale of her past with Klaus in the tomb, both Damon and Rose head to Richmond together to see and talk to another vampire named Slater about the curse in the Moonstone, finding out where Asriel is and finding a way to spared their lives, unaware that Elijah is also coming to Richmond with Asriel reluctantly following behind him.

"What are we doing in Richmond now?" asked Asriel as he scowled at Elijah as they walked down the street past other people.

"You'll see and know soon enough, mister Gilbert." replied Elijah as he stopped in front of a guy playing his guitar on the sidewalk before he squat down, take out some 100 dollar bill and put one down on the guitar case filled with coins (which make the guitar guy give him a brief smile) before he tucked the dollars back into his pocket, scoop up a handful of coins then turned around to glance at the windowed building opposite him and Asriel, who also turned and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Damon and Rose sitting and talking to Slater inside the building while Elijah started moving the coins between his hands.

" _What are they doing here and what is he doing with those… coins… Oh no, don't tell me!_ " thought Asriel with a horror and realization look on his face but before he could say anything or stop Elijah, Elijah spoke to him first.

"I'm sure that by now you realised and know what I'm going to do with these coins and trying to stop me but let me warned you, mister Gilbert. If you do try to stop me, I won't hesitate to killed and drained every blood from the innocent people walking around us, starting with the guitar guy first. So if you don't want them to die by my hand, I suggest that you stand down and keep quiet, please." said Elijah calmly to Asriel (who glared angrily at him but had no choice and stand down and keep quiet) before he casually threw the coins toward the windows, which struck and break them apart and make Damon, Rose, Slater and the people inside screamed in surprise and fear before Elijah grabbed Asriel and bring him away again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Damon quickly got up (while brushing away the shards of glass on him) and look out through the busted windows for the one responsible for breaking them and couldn't see or find them except for curious and confused-looking people before he quickly took off and wrapped his jacket around the still screaming Rose, helped and picked her up and quickly bring her out through the back door and down to the basement parking lot where their car is, opened the car door and put Rose in the passenger seat.

"You're going to be okay." said Damon reassuringly to Rose.

"I know." said Rose as the burn wounds on her body started to healed up.

"Who's behind this?" asked Damon.

"I don't know. Where's Slater?" replied Rose before she asked him another question.

"Gone. No one knows." replied Damon.

"He's not behind this. He's a good guy and he wouldn't betray me!" said Rose in a panic and worry tone of voice to Damon.

"Then who did it if not him?" demanded Damon.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand!? You don't know this man! We're dead! We're all dead!" Rose cried fearfully to Damon before she burst into tears.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay. We're heading back now." said Damon as he closed the door, walked around the car and got into the driver's seat before he turned on and drove the car out of the basement parking lot, away from the building and head back to Mystic Falls.

 **Back in the tomb…**

"So what does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" asked Elena as she poured and handed the cup of blood to Katherine.

"It's really tedious but…" said Katherine before she fell silent to take and drink the cup of blood then resumed telling Elena. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of the first Petrova blood, witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgangers were created to undo the spell. Once the doppelgangers reappears, the curse would be broken."

"So you run before he could killed you." said Elena.

"Something like that." said Katherine.

XXXX

 **Outskirts of England, 1492….**

 _Katerina kept on running and panting all night until dawn until she finally reach, see and found the cottage that Trevor tell her to run to and she run toward the door and started banging on it._

 _"Help! Please, help me!" Katerina called and pleaded before an old woman opened the door and glance suspiciously at her. "Please, help me." Katerina told the old woman._

 _"I don't invite strangers into my home." the old woman bluntly told Katerina before she started closing the door._

 _"Wait, Trevor. He said that you can help me." Katerina quickly told the old woman before she closed the door._

 _"Ugh, damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep." said the exasperated voice of Rose from behind the old woman (who look over her shoulder at her) before Rose approach and glance in surprise at Katerina before she glance and compel the old woman. "Let the girl in." ordered Rose to the old woman and the old woman opened the door and let Katerina come in. "Bring her water and something to eat." added Rose to the old woman before she leave to do what Rose told her to do while Rose herself turned and glance at Katerina._

 _"You must be Rose, thank you. Trevor said to show you this to prove to you who I am and that you'll help me." Katerina told Rose as she take out and show her the moonstone._

 _"You stole this from Klaus?" said Rose._

 _"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grab it and made my escape." said Katerina._

 _"People don't escape from Klaus, they always end up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." said Rose in a warning tone of voice to Katerina._

 _"I know the risk you bring on, giving me aid." said Katerina._

 _"I am risking nothing. At nightfall I will bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." said Rose before she firmly grabbed Katerina's arm, dragged, threw and locked her inside a small bedroom._

XXXX

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus did she?" asked Elena to Katherine (who's looking more like herself thanks to the blood that Elena poured for her while she opened and read her family's history book).

"No, she didn't. But not because she had a change of heart." replied Katherine.

XXXX

 **Night-time…**

 _"It's night fall, time to go." Rose told Katerina after she unlocked the door and came into the room while holding a rope in her left hand before she approach Katerina (who slowly sat up from the bed with a pained look on her face). As soon as Rose approach Katerina, she noticed the pained look on her face and smell the blood coming out of her stomach._

 _"When did this happen?" demanded Rose._

 _"In the woods, I trip." replied Katerina._

 _"That's a lie, I would of smell it earlier." said Rose accusingly to Katerina before she grab and pull her left hand forward and saw that she's holding a small and long blood-stained knife._

 _"I would rather die then go back to Klaus. Please, let me die." said Katerina firmly to Rose._

 _"If you die, Trevor dies with you." said Rose as she shook her head and put down the rope before she bites and press her bleeding wrist against Katerina's mouth to force her to drink and swallow her blood despite her protest before she pull her wrist away and Katerina gasped and felt her wounds began healing up._

 _"Where is she?" said Trevor worry voice as he burst into the cottage, which make Rose turned and quickly left the room to give him a stern lecture, not knowing that Katerina take the rope that Rose had put down, stood up and take a chair and walked toward one corner of the room in preparation to hang herself._

 _"I love her, Rose." Trevor told Rose._

 _"He's gonna kill you." said Rose in disbelief to Trevor._

 _"Then she and I will run from him." said Trevor determinedly to Rose._

 _"You're an idiot, Trevor." said Rose as she shake her head at him._

 _The next second, both Rose and Trevor heard the sound of something falling down from within the room where Katerina is and they quickly run into the room only to gasped and widened their eyes in shock and horror when they saw Katerina hanging lifelessly from the beam._

XXXX

"You killed yourself?" said Elena in a shock and horror tone of voice to Katherine.

"Klaus needs a human doppelganger, as a vampire I'm no longer any use to him." said Katherine.

"But it didn't work for you, you didn't escape and you've been running from Klaus ever since." said Elena.

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance, but living is a suitcase is better than having my blood split over some silly little rock." Katherine told Elena (who fell silent as she wrapped her arms around her knees and look away from her).

"What's wrong afraid I'm right? You don't want to die, there is another way out." Katherine told Elena (which make her glance back at her) before she cuts her wrist with her finger and let it bleed then she glance at Elena. "Better hurry, your opportunity is going… going… going and gone." Katherine told Elena as the wound on her wrist healed up before she smirk at Elena (who scowled then look away from her). "I made the other choice." added Katherine to Elena.

XXXX

 _Katerina gasped and opened her eyes before she sat up from the bed she's lying on then she glance at Trevor._

 _"What did you do, Katerina? I would have help you live." said Trevor in disbelief to Katerina._

 _"No, you would have help me run and that was never gonna be enough for me." said Katerina as she stood up from the bed._

 _"It was enough for me." said Trevor._

 _"Don't you see Trevor, she use you to run away and tell her where this cottage is and me to turn her." said Rose sternly to Trevor as she scowled at Katerina._

 _"And for that, I'm sorry." said Katerina apologetically to them._

 _"I am sorry too… for this." said Rose emotionlessly to Katerina before she raised a stake and rushed forward to stabbed Katerina but Katerina quickly grabbed and put the old woman in front of her, which caused Rose to stabbed the old woman (who scream in pain from it) instead of Katerina and Rose gasped and stepped back with a horrified look on her face (same goes for Trevor) before she watched as Katerina pulls out the stake and sank her fangs into the old woman's neck and drained her blood._

 _"Please understand. I'd to do this." said Katerina as she stop draining the old woman's blood and look up at both Rose and Trevor._

 _"You've just signed our death sentence." said Rose in anger at Katerina._

 _"Better you two die than me." said Katerina coldly to them both before she throws the dead old woman into Rose's arms and run out of the cottage and away from them._

XXXX

"You did that to them? Don't you even care that you ruined their lives? Trevor just got killed by a man named Elijah." said Elena in anger and disgust at Katherine.

"I didn't expect him to last this long and I was looking out for myself, I'll always look out for myself." said Katherine. "If you or your twin brother were smart, you two would do the same as well." added Katherine before she glance down and resumed reading and flipping the pages of her family history while Elena glance in silence at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Right after Elijah tossed the coins and break the windows of the building where both Damon and Rose were busy talking to the Slater guy, he then grabbed hold and bring Asriel away and back to the hotel room with him to picked up Jonas before the 3 of them left the hotel to head toward a large apartment building, went in and head up the stairs toward the top floor.

"Why are we here and what're you going to do now?" asked Asriel as he glance at Elijah.

"What I'm going to do now is I'm going to compel the man who spoke to Rose-Marie and her companion that he had found something for them about the moonstone, mister Gilbert. Jonas, make sure that he stays quiet and do nothing as I told this Slater man what to tell them." replied Elijah.

"Of course, Elijah." said Jonas while Asriel scowled at them both.

Soon Asriel, Elijah and Jonas arrived at the top floor and they walked forward to the double doors just as it opened inward by Slater himself before his face turned pale with shock and fear when he saw Elijah (who's smiling coldly at him), Asriel and Jonas standing in front of him. Before Slater could say anything or run, Elijah immediately compel him and told him to invite them in, which he did and they stepped in before Elijah told him to call Rose to give her a message that he had found a way to release the curse from the moonstone but only a witch can do it and they need to find one soon.

"How can you compel me? I thought vampires can't compel other vampires." said Slater nervously to Elijah after he's done telling Rose what Elijah wanted him to tell her and turned off his phone.

"I'm a special vampire." said Elijah.

"Why? Because you're an Original?" said Slater.

"Exactly. Now, I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." said Elijah as he take out and hand over a sharp wooden stake to Slater (which make Asriel gasped and widened his eyes in surprise and pity for Slater).

" _This Elijah is really a cold and heartless vampire, compelling and ordering him to kill himself."_ thought Asriel angrily in his mind.

"B-But that would killed me forever." said Slater even more nervously to Elijah as he take the stake from him.

"I know. But it's necessary." said Elijah coolly to Slater before he, Asriel and Jonas watched as Slater raised and plunge the stake into his heart and he gasped in pain before he fell dead on the floor and his body started to dessicate and turned grey.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Jonas.

"It had to be done, Jonas. He delivered his message so it won't be long now." replied Elijah before he turned to glance at Asriel. "Now as for you, mister Gilbert, you're free to go." said Elijah.

"Why are you letting me go?" said Asriel suspiciously to Elijah.

"Because it won't be long until I see you and your sister again, mister Gilbert. And take this money to get yourself a ride home." said Elijah as he take out and hand over some money to Asriel (who continue to glance suspiciously at him before he quickly take the money and left).

"Was it wise to let him go, Elijah? Isn't he the other doppelganger that we need for our plan?" said Jonas.

"Yes, for now, Jonas." said Elijah as he and Jonas watched Asriel leave until they can't see him anymore then they left as well.

XXXX

 **Back in the tomb…**

"So how much of your little story is true?" asked Elena as she stood up from the ground, turned and walked away to glance at a wall.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything else but sit here and read and rot." replied Katherine sarcastically to Elena as she flipped and read the next page of the journal.

"So you admit that it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back." Said Elena as she turned to glance back at Katherine (who glance at her). "Because you wanted to be the one to hand me and my brother over to Klaus."

"500 years in the run, I figured… maybe he be willing to strike a deal." said Katherine as she closed the journal and stood up from the ground.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." said Elena.

"Right again." said Katherine in a slight impress tone of voice to her.

"What else does Klaus need to break the curse?" said Elena.

"Hm, look who's getting smarter." said Katherine as she smirk at her now.

"It's not just me and Asriel, or the stone, is it?" Elena pointed out to Katherine (who kept on staring in silence at her). "Otherwise, there's no need a reason for you to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." said Katherine.

"So you need a werewolf." said Elena.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to find and come by." said Katherine.

"What else?" demanded Elena.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but little Bonnie will do just fine." said Katherine as she shrug her shoulders.

"What else?" demanded Elena again.

"A vampire." said Katherine.

"Caroline." gasped Elena with a horror and realization look on her face.

"Could have been anyone, I suppose. But I like the poetry of Caroline." said Katherine.

"So you were just going to hand us all over to him to be sacrifice." said Elena as she shake her head in disbelief and disgust at Katherine.

"Better you all die than I." said Katherine smugly to Elena before she turned around and walked deeper into the tomb while Elena just watched and shake her head with a more horror and disbelief look on her face before she let out a deep sigh and bent down to pick up and put the half-empty bottle of blood into the bag and was about to lifted the bag up when Stefan suddenly came into the tomb.

"Elena." Stefan call out to her and she glance in surprise at him.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" said Elena.

"I can ask you the same question." said Stefan.

"Oh, Caroline told you." sighed Elena.

"No, she kept your secret, but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important that you have to keep it from me." Stefan told her.

"Because I knew that you would stop me." said Elena.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie, do not listen to her, she is a liar, Elena." said Stefan firmly to her.

"What if she isn't and she's telling the truth? you didn't hear what she said, Stefan." Elena told back to him.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I'll keep on helping you find your brother." said Stefan reassuringly to her.

"That's the problem, you won't. But you'll die trying to help me and find my brother, how is that any better?" said Elena to Stefan again, both of them not noticing Katherine coming toward them and hearing what they said.

"There is nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you two the best part of the story." said Katherine to them both (which make them glance at her) before she remember back her past again.

XXXX

 _ **Bulgaria, 1492**_

 _Katerina is riding on a horse back to her home after she fled England and she arrived and stopped before she dismount from her horse, pull off her hood and widened her eyes in shock and fear when she saw the bodies of servants lying scattered about on the ground around her, all of them with bite marks on their necks and drained of blood before horror and realization struck her and she quickly run toward and entered her house._

 _Once Katerina run into her house and up the stairs toward and into her room, she gasped in horror and leaned back against the door when she saw her father hanging on the wall with a sword impaled through his chest. Katerina then look away from the body of her father and saw the body of her mother and her younger sister lying on the bed and at the foot of the bed and she run over and hold her mother's body close to her._

" _No… Mama! Sister!" Katerina cried out in sorrow and despair for the loss of her family._

XXXX

"He killed them. My entire family, just to get back at me for running from him." Katherine told both Stefan and Elena (who glance in silent shock and slight pity at her now). "Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance, on your friends, your family and anyone else that you've ever loved." added Katherine seriously to Elena.

"No no no, look at me, do not listen to her, okay, Elena?" said Stefan as he make Elena glance at him instead of Katherine.

"Stefan, always the protector, but even you must realize that she and her brother are both doom and there is nothing that you can do to stop it." said Katherine to them both and they glance at her again. "Unless of course you have this." added Katherine as she hold out and show them the moonstone.

"What?" said Elena.

"Wait, there it is, that's the ultimate lie, isn't it?" scoffed Stefan as he scowled at Katherine. "You spun this whole crappy tale of your past so we would feel pity for you and have to get the stone from you, didn't you?"

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." said Katherine as she shrug and put the stone back into her dress pocket.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom. Huh? You manipulative psychotic bitch." Snapped Stefan in anger and disgust at Katherine (which make her scoff and raised her eyebrow).

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom, cause when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will… I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest manipulative psychotic bitch in town." said Katherine smugly and coldly to Stefan (which caused a stun look to appear on his face) and Elena (who stiffen in fear) before she turned around and and walked back into the tomb and out of their sights before Stefan turned to look at Elena, who also look at him before they left the tomb and went home.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later, in front of the Gilbert's house…**

Both Stefan and Elena got out of the car and walk up to the door and Stefan turned to glance worriedly at Elena.

"Elena…" Stefan started saying to her.

"I can't talk about it Stefan." said Elena, cutting him off.

"You have to, Elena, let it all out." said Stefan reassuringly to her. "Elena, please…" added Stefan in a slight pleading tone of voice to her and she glance at him.

"I wanted to know the truth from her and I got it. It's not just me and my brother that's endanger. It's- it's- it's- it's Caroline, Taylor, Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse." said Elena sadly and worriedly to Stefan as she started to feel herself about to break down. "I can't blame anyone else anymore, and it not because you and Damon come into town or because you and I fell in love. That- that- that's not why everyone that Ash and I love is in danger, it's because of me and my brother, I should have kept my mouth shut, I should never said anything and now everyone is in danger, Ash isn't back yet and it's all my fault." Elena cried out and wrapped her arms around Stefan, who hugged her back and kissed her forehead while both of them not noticing Asriel returning and coming toward them both.

"Elena? Stefan? What's wrong?" asked Asriel in concern and confusion to them both when he saw Elena crying as she and Stefan hugged each other.

"Ash?" gasped Elena as she and Stefan pull away to glance at Asriel before Elena quickly pull him into a hug in joy and relief. "Oh my god, you're here! You're safe! You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back, Elena." said Asriel as he hugged her back while Stefan watched them with a relief smile on his face.

XXXX

 **Back in the tomb…**

After both Stefan and Elena left the tomb, Katherine walked out toward the entrance where she left her family journal, sat down and picked up and opened the journal to resumed flipping and reading it until she came to a stop at a page of an old sketching picture of her father, mother and younger sister and her eyes started glisten with tears of sadness when she see and caress the sketch picture of her family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Night-time, in the Gilbert's house…**

Asriel is lying comfortably in his bed when he suddenly opened and narrowed his eyes and sat up from his bed when he heard the faint sound of footsteps and the creaking of the floorboard outside his room before he quickly take out his dagger that he'd hidden under his pillow, got off the bed and cautiously walked toward the door with his dagger raised up in his hand.

Asriel then opened the door, stepped out of his room into the hallway and he saw Elena quietly coming out of her room, glance concernly at him and Asriel raised his finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet and she nodded before she widened her eyes in surprise at something or someone behind him, which make him quickly turn around with his dagger in preparation to attack whoever it is behind him and he gasped in shock and quickly halted his attack when he saw that it's Alaric, who also gasped and jumped in shock and fear from Asriel almost attacking him with a dagger as he holds a bowl of ice-cream in his hand.

"What the hell, Alaric? Walking around in the hallway half-naked while holding a bowl of ice-cream in the middle of the freaking night? Do you know that you woke me and Elena up and almost make me stabbed you with this dagger." snapped Asriel as he scowled at Alaric while gesturing to the dagger in his hand.

"That's my line, Ash. And I'm sorry for worrying and waking you and Elena up and I'm glad that you didn't stabbed me with that dagger." said Alaric as he scowled back then sigh in relief at Asriel.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that, Ric. So what are you doing?" said Elena apologetically to Alaric before she asked him a question as Asriel lowered the dagger and Jenna (who's looking embarrassed and quite disheveled) came out and stand next to Alaric as she wear his T-shirt.

"That was us. We're sorry." said Jenna apologetically to them both.

"Aunt Jenna? Why are you…Oh." said Asriel in confusion at Jenna before his face turned red when he realized why.

"Uh yeah. We…" said Jenna sheepishly to both Asriel and Elena (who's face also turned red with embarrassment).

"Um… Jenna and I, we were just…" said Alaric, trying and failing to explain their situation to both Asriel and Elena before he hold out the bowl of ice-cream to them. "Chunky Monkey?"

"Uh, no thank you, Alaric. We're not hungry." said Asriel with a shake of his head.

"Y-Yeah, what he said." said Elena, feeling awkward now before she quickly head back into her room and close the door.

"Well… I'm half-naked, so I'm gonna go." said Alaric.

"Yeah, you do that." said Asriel as he and Jenna watched Alaric turned and walked away before they glance at each other.

"I'm really, really sorry, Ash." said Jenna apologetically to Asriel.

"It's fine, really. So don't you worry about it, Aunt Jenna." said Asriel reassuringly to Jenna.

"I know that he's been coming over a lot, but are you, Elena and Jeremy sure it's okay?" asked Jenna.

"Well, seems like things are going good between you two." said Asriel with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, they're going extremely good." said Jenna, smiling.

"Then my siblings and I are extremely okay with it." said Asriel, smirking even more at Jenna (who gave him a hug) before he watched as she turned around and follow after Alaric before he went back into his room, closed the door, lie down on his bed and put his dagger back under his pillow before he fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Jonas is hiding quietly inside a storeroom near Elena's room and once he's sure that all of them are asleep, he quietly stepped out of his hiding place, went down the stairs toward the front door, opened and closed it and left the house with a few of Elena's things tucked safely in his jacket.

However, unbeknownst to Jonas, a beautiful fair-skinned, dark brown-haired, blue-eyed woman named Julianna wearing a blue tank top with a black leather jacket, long black jeans and black boots on her feet watched Jonas left the Gilbert house from within the forest (far enough that his magic can't sense her) with a smirk on her face before she glance at the house where the Gilbert family live and smirk even more before she turned and speed away.

XXXX

 **The next day….**

Elena is doing her history homework while Asriel is polishing his dagger in the living room when the sound of someone knocking on the front door stopped them from doing their things and Asriel put down his dagger and cloth, stood up to walked toward the door and opened it and saw both Stefan and Damon.

"Hey, Ash. Can we talk to you and Elena?" asked Stefan.

"Why?" asked Asriel suspiciously to Stefan.

"Because we went to see Katherine." said Damon.

"Fine. Come on in." said Asriel before he stepped aside to let them come in and closed the door. Soon after Asriel let both Stefan and Damon into the house, they immediately told him and Elena what Katherine told them when they went into the tomb to see and talk to her.

"You two don't believe her, do you?" said Elena.

"No of course we don't. We just want the moonstone." said Damon.

"According to Rose's friend, Slater, there is a way to destroy the spell in the moonstone that Klaus wants to break." explain Stefan.

"No spell, no doppelgangers sacrifices, ergo you and Ash live." said Damon.

"How do you destroy it?" asked Elena.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." replied Stefan.

"Oh yeah. And how do you guys even know and sure that the information from this Slater guy is true and that this is going to work?" said Asriel to both Stefan and Damon, who briefly glance at each other then glance back at Asriel.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side." said Damon.

"Of course you discuss it with Bonnie. Why am I not surprised?" sighed Asriel.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." said Stefan.

"You two just don't get it. It's Katherine that has the moonstone and there's no way she's going to give it to you two easily." said Asriel.

"He's right, Stefan, Damon." said Elena in agreement with Asriel.

"We're going to get it from her." said Stefan firmly to them.

"Well, what he means to say is that we will pried it from her cold dead hand, if we have to." said Damon.

"Bonnie just has to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time before the seal got back up." said Stefan.

"Wow. It sounds like you two have everything plan out, Stefan." said Elena.

"Yup, we're awesome." said Damon, praising himself.

" _More like reckless and suicidal._ " thought Asriel sarcastically in his mind.

"Expect for one thing. I don't want either of you to do it." said Elena concernly to both Stefan and Damon (which caused confused looks to appear on their faces).

"What are you talking about, Elena? We don't have a choice." said Stefan.

"What about Klaus?" asked Elena.

"We'll find him after we get the moonstone from Katherine." replied Stefan.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that Ash and I love, including you two." said Elena to them both (which caused them to be taken aback at her words).

"Elena, if we can release the spell from the moonstone, we can save both of your lives." said Stefan even more firmly to Elena.

"I know, I keep hearing that from everyone." sighed Elena before she stood up, left the living room and walked out of the house, leaving Asriel, Stefan and Damon behind.

"What's up with her, Ash?" asked Damon as he glance in confusion at Asriel.

"Knowing my sister, she's most probably coming up with an insane plan to ensure the safety of everyone she and I love right now." replied Asriel.

"Yeah, right." scoffed Damon.

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" said Stefan.

"Believe it or don't, it's up to you two." said Asriel as he picked up his dagger before he, Stefan and Damon stood up and left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

After Asriel, Damon and Stefan left the Gilbert's house, they got into Damon's car and he drove them to the Mystic Grill to meet up with both Jeremy and Bonnie before all 5 of them head toward the Salvatore's boarding house, got out of the car, approach and opened the front door before they head in and went down a hallway into the library to discuss on how to get the moonstone from Katherine (not knowing that Elena had already left Mystic Falls and head to Richmond with Rose).

"So tell us again on how are you going to help us get the moonstone?" asked Damon.

"I might be able to lower the tomb seal spell long enough for you to get in there, grab the moonstone and get out." Replied Bonnie.

"How, it took both you and your Grams last time and look what happen to her." said Jeremy worriedly to Bonnie.

"He's right, Bonnie." said Asriel in agreement with Jeremy.

"I am well aware of what happened to my Grams, but don't you two worry about it because I've learn a few new things." said Bonnie.

"Bonnie…" said Jeremy warningly to Bonnie (who ignored him and glance at Stefan) before he fell silent and glance at Asriel (who placed his hand on his shoulder while shaking his head a little).

"How will you get the moonstone from Katherine?" asked Bonnie.

"She hasn't been feeding and that makes her weaker and now…" said Stefan before he fell silent and glance at Damon (who's drinking a cup of blood).

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" said Bonnie sarcastically at Damon.

"Of course I'm not. It's a plan, it's perfect. What plan isn't?" scoffed Damon as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Let me do it, I got my ring. I can get in, get out and the spell won't be necessary." suggested Jeremy.

"Geez thanks, let's sent a sixteen year old boy to do it instead of us, why didn't we think about that and why are you even here?" said Damon sarcastically at Jeremy.

"We're here because we want to help too so keep your sarcastic comments to yourself, Damon. And there's no way I'm letting you do such a dangerous thing, Jeremy." snapped Asriel in annoyance at Damon then sternly at Jeremy (who scowled at him).

"Maybe I can help better the plan, do you two have anything that belongs to Katherine?" asked Bonnie to both Stefan and Damon, who glance at each other before Stefan speed away to his room and speed back with an old picture in his hands.

"This picture belong to Katherine, found it with her things after Damon and I thought she was dead, but um… it was hers." Said Stefan as he showed and handed over the picture to Bonnie, who took it and threw it into a bowl, dipped her hands into a glass of water and sprinkle the picture before she started chanting and the picture burst into flames.

"What will this do?" asked Damon.

"I can turn the metal to ash. Blow or threw the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for at least a minute or two, long enough for you to get the moonstone and get out." replied Bonnie after she's stopped chanting and done in burning the picture of Katherine before she felt blood coming out of her nose and she quickly wipe it with the back of her hand before any of them notice it.

Stefan, Damon, Asriel and Bonnie then left the library to prepare and gather the necessary weapons, torches and grimoire and after Asriel's done in preparing and getting the stuffs he needs and head back to the library, he saw Jeremy using a card to scraped a part of the ash from the bowl into his right hand and he rush toward Jeremy and grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing, Jeremy?" said Asriel sternly to Jeremy.

"Let go of me, Ash. I'm doing this for Bonnie because she's not strong enough to do it." snapped Jeremy as he try to pull his arm out of Asriel's grip to no avail.

"Neither are you, Jeremy. Katherine may be weak now but she could still be strong enough to fight back. Let's say you managed to incapacitate her and get the moonstone, how are you gonna get out unscathed once she's no longer incapacitated, huh?" Asriel snapped back at Jeremy.

"You wouldn't understand, Ash since you never once dated or had a girlfriend and I'll think of something to get out unscathed and with the moonstone." said Jeremy bluntly to Asriel (which make him glared coldly at Jeremy before he let go of his arm and smacked the back of his head hard).

"That was uncalled for, Jeremy! You know damn well the reason why I can't and will never dated and have a girlfriend because of how my body is!" snapped Asriel in cold anger at Jeremy.

"I-I'm sorry, Ash. I…" said Jeremy apologetically to Asriel.

"Save it, Jeremy. Since you're so stubborn and adamant in helping and not letting Bonnie doing the job then I'll come and help you in getting that goddamn stone from Katherine first before them." said Asriel even more coldly to Jeremy, cutting off his words.

"… Thank you and again I'm sorry, Ash." said Jeremy thankfully then guiltily to Asriel before they quickly left the boarding house, head toward and went down into the tomb. Soon after both Asriel and Jeremy stepped into the tomb, they heard and saw Katherine weakly coming toward them and stopped near the entrance.

"Well, hello there, first male doppelganger of the Petrova line and the youngest Gilbert brat. You two came for the moonstone too?" sneered Katherine weakly to both Asriel and Jeremy.

"Yeah, mind handing it over to us willingly?" said Jeremy.

"Why don't you two come in and get it yourselves?" said Katherine tauntingly to them.

Both Jeremy and Asriel glance and nodded to each other and Jeremy quickly threw the ash straight at Katherine, who gasped before she fell limp on the ground and both Jeremy and Asriel quickly head into the tomb, crouch down and search Katherine's dress for the moonstone and couldn't find it.

"It's not in her dress, Ash." said Jeremy worriedly to Asriel.

"Which means she must have hide it deep inside the tomb. Hurry and go look for it while I stay here to make sure she stays down! Go quickly!" said Asriel hurriedly to Jeremy who nodded before he stood up and head deeper into the tomb to search for the moonstone, found it lying on a rock altar and quickly take it and went back to Asriel (who saw that Katherine started twitching and quickly plunge a large syringe filled with vervain into her neck and injected it to weaken her some more, causing her to groan and fell limp again).

"I've found and got it, Ash." said Jeremy as he show Asriel the moonstone.

"Good. Now let's get out of here." said Asriel approvingly to Jeremy before they quickly walked out of the tomb entrance just as Stefan, Damon and Bonnie came into the tomb.

"There you guys are! You two should have told us that you two are coming here early!" said Bonnie sternly to both Asriel and Jeremy, who proceed to tell her, Stefan and Damon that they somehow managed to incapacitate Katherine and get the moonstone (which shocked them all) before Damon's phone started ringing and he take it out and answer it.

"Yes, what is it, Rose?" asked Damon.

" _Don't be angry with me._ " said Rose's voice from the other end of the line.

"Why, what did you do?" said Damon.

" _You need to get to Richmond immediately._ " said Rose.

"Tell me." asked Damon.

" _Alright, Elena ask me to take her to Richmond to see Slater only when we arrived, we found out that he's already dead and also found his girlfriend, Alice, crying and hiding in the closet. The both of us spend the next few minutes to calm her down and Elena convinced her to open and access Slater's computer to see if we could find some files and we found some phone log data of him talking to someone named Cody Webber and Elena told Alice to call him and tell him that she's offering herself and her brother up for surrender to Klaus."_ replied Rose grimly to Damon.

"SHE WHAT!?" yell Damon in shock and anger (which make Stefan, Asriel, Jeremy and Bonnie jumped and glance at him) before he dismissed the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

"What is it, Damon?" asked Asriel concernly to Damon, who proceed to tell them what Rose just told him about Elena's decision to surrender herself to Klaus.

Immediately Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy started protesting about it while Asriel sigh and gave Damon "I-told-you-so" look before he and Damon spend a half-hour calming Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy down and convincing them to stay and figure out a way to release the spell in the moonstone while he and Damon head to Richmond to bring her back before they quickly left while Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy grudgingly head back to the boarding house.

XXXX

 **Inside Slater's apartment…**

Elena is pacing nervously in the living room before she glance at Alice, saw that Alice is looking at something behind her and she quickly turn to look and gasped in shock when she saw both Asriel and Damon standing behind her with angry and disappointed looks on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Damon angrily to Elena.

"What are you two doing here?" snapped Elena back to Damon.

"Why, you ask? Because Rose call him to come and I decided to tag along to knock some sense into that head of yours, Elena." said Asriel just as Rose walked out of the kitchen and stopped near them.

"You called him?" said Elena as she glared at Rose.

"I'm sorry, Elena." said Rose apologetically to Elena.

"I thought you'd understand why I need to do this." said Elena.

"Yeah well, she lied, Elena." said Asriel.

"Oh my god, Damon Salvatore." said Alice with an excited look on her face at Damon.

"Get rid of her." Damon told Rose and she turned and grabbed hold of Alice's arm and bring her to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Come on, we're leaving." said Damon coldly to Elena.

"No." said Elena as she shake her head and stood her ground in defiance.

"I said we're leaving." said Damon even more coldly to Elena.

"That's right. So stop defying us and come with us now, Elena." said Asriel in agreement with Damon.

"I'm not going with you two." said Elena even more in defiance to them both.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." said Damon.

"When have I ever made a decision on my own, both you and Stefan do that for me and Ash now. This, this is my decision." Elena told Damon (which caused a disbelief look to appear on his face).

"Who's going to save you and your brother while you're out making stupid decisions?" asked Damon.

"You're not listening to what I'm saying, Damon, I don't want to be saved. Not if it means Klaus is going to kill every single person that Ash and I care about. Our lives in exchange for many and I'll take it." replied Elena firmly to Damon before she glance at Asriel. "Surely you would understand and agreed with me, right, Ash?" added Elena pleadingly to Asriel (who stay silent and look away from her).

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." said Damon threateningly to Elena.

"No, I'm not." said Elena as she raised and threw a punch at Damon, who catches it with ease before he tighten his grip and pull her a little closer. "Don't ever… do that again." Said Damon coldly to her before he released his grip, let go of her hand and turned and walked away to cool down and compel Alice to forget everything.

 **A few minutes later….**

"Time to go, you two. Alice is sleeping peacefully and won't remember anything of this horribly stupid day." said Damon to both Elena and Asriel (who's sitting in the living room) as he walked back to them before the door burst open inward to reveal 3 male vampires coming into the room.

"We're here to see the two doppelgangers." said one of the male vampires.

"Thank you for coming." said Elena as she stood up from the couch and took a step forward, but Damon grips her wrist to stopped her from taking another step.

"I will break your arm." said Damon even more threateningly to Elena (which make her glared at him again) before he and Asriel glance at the 3 vampires." There's nothing here for you three." Damon told the 3 vampires before the one at the door suddenly let out a pained grunt and fell to the floor to reveal Elijah standing behind him and holding a ripped out bloody heart in his right hand (which make Rose quickly run away in fear when she saw him).

"That's not possible. I killed you, you're dead." said Damon in shock and disbelief at Elijah.

"For centuries now. Didn't mister Gilbert told you that I'm still alive?" Elijah told Damon (who turned to glared at Asriel, who look away) before he glance at the 2 vampires. "Who are you two?" Elijah asked the 2 vampires.

"Who are you?" said one of the vampire rudely back to Elijah.

"I'm Elijah." replied Elijah to the 2 vampire and they immediately turned pale with nervousness and fear.

"I'm Cody and this is Brian. We were going to bring them both to you." said the vampire named Cody who spoke rudely to him as he raised and pointed his finger at both Elena and Asriel. "For Klaus and Julianna, they're the latest doppelgangers. I don't know how they exist, but they do. Klaus and Julianna will want to see them."

"Does anyone else know you're here?" asked Elijah calmly to them while he mentally twitch at the names of Klaus and Julianna.

"No." replied the vampire in confusion to Elijah.

"Well then, you have been incredibly helpful." Said Elijah as he smirk at both Cody and Brian before he suddenly rush forward, plunge his hands into their chests, ripped out their hearts and let them fall dead to the floor before he dropped the hearts that he just ripped out from them.

Elena gasped in horror and Asriel quickly pull her protectively behind him while Damon stiffen when they saw what Elijah just did before he glance and smirk at them then he turned and speed out of the room, much to their shock and confusion before they quickly left the apartment and went back to Mystic Falls.

XXXX

 **A few hours later, in front of the Gilbert's house…**

"Thanks for bringing and walking me home, both of you." said Elena thankfully to Asriel and Damon.

"No problem." said Asriel.

"Well, your ride left you and neither of us want to leave you stranded there by yourself." said Damon as they stopped on the porch.

"She was just scared, she didn't mean to run." said Elena.

"Yes, she did. She's been running from him for the past 500 years." said Damon.

"I just… I can't believe that Elijah's alive, why did he kill those two vampires and just… let us go? And why didn't you tell us that he's still alive, Ash?" asked Elena as she and Damon turned and scowled at Asriel.

"… I just forget about it and I'm sorry, Elena, Damon." replied Asriel apologetically to them (which make them sigh and shake their heads at him).

"Well, I'm tired and I'm going in to rest now." said Elena as she turned and was about to grip and turn the door handle but Damon grabbed her arm and glance at her before she could go in.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid." said Damon sternly and disapprovingly to Elena (who glared at him and pull her arm away from his grip).

"Actually, the only stupid thing that I did was that I got caught by you and my brother." Elena retorted back to Damon. "I don't question why you, Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save me and Asriel so none of you shouldn't question why I would do the exact same thing. Good night, okay. Let's go in, Ash." added Elena sternly to Damon before she opened the door and both she and Asriel head in and closed the door behind them.

Damon watched them entered their house and head up to their rooms for another few minutes before he sighed, turned around and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**The next day, in the woods…**

Asriel raised and blocked the punch that Alaric's aiming toward him with his right arm before Alaric crouch down and kicked his legs out from under him, causing Asriel to fall on his back and groan a little before he quickly rolled away to avoid Alaric's next punch, stood up and raised and swung his leg at Alaric's head and Alaric quickly raised his left arm to defend himself but Asriel's kick still managed to knock him a few feet away from him. Alaric then stood up, charge toward Asriel to land some more punches at him but Asriel dodged and blocked each of Alaric's incoming punches until he firmly grabbed hold of Alaric's left arm, swung and threw him over him and Alaric landed hard on the ground before Asriel pinned him down with his arms and legs.

"Looks like I've won this round, Alaric." panted Asriel as he glance down at Alaric.

"Not bad, Ash. You're getting better." said Alaric quite proudly and tiredly to Asriel (who let go of him) before they stood up from the ground.

"Surely you jest, Alaric. The reason I got better is because you were a better hunter than me and taught me some more moves to help and make me a little more stronger." said Asriel thankfully to Alaric. " _And also because mine and Elena's father John isn't here to help me with my training, no thanks to Elena, Stefan and Damon."_ added Asriel coldly in his mind.

"Yeah, I know. So what's your sister doing now while we're out here training and fighting against each other in the morning?" asked Alaric curiously to Asriel.

"Well, she, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon are at the boarding house trying to find a way to release the spell from the moonstone and render it useless, which will pissed Klaus and Julianna off if they knew about it." replied Asriel.

"I see. I hope that they can do it, Ash." said Alaric reassuringly to Asriel, who smiled at him before he heard his phone started ringing in his pocket and he take it out, saw that it's Jenna and answer it.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna. What's up?" said Asriel.

" _Hello, Ash. Are you and Alaric done with the usual morning training?"_ asked Jenna.

"Yeah, we're just done. Why?" replied Asriel in slight confusion to Jenna.

" _I see, that's good because do you think you could come back and helped me bring your mom's files of historical society out of the attic, Ash? Mrs Lockwood needs them."_ said Jenna.

"Okay, I got it and I'm on my way now, Aunt Jenna." said Asriel.

" _Thank you, Ash. Oh, I should call Elena and tell her to help out too."_ said Jenna.

"Yeah, good idea. The more help, the better and faster it'll be done, Aunt Jenna." said Asriel in agreement with Jenna.

" _Thanks, Ash."_ said Jenna thankfully to Asriel.

"You're welcome. See you soon." said Asriel before he dismiss, turned off and put his phone back into his pocket, tell Alaric about what Jenna asked him and Elena to do and help before they quickly left the woods back to their car and motorcycle, got on and into their car and motorcycle, turned on the engines and bade farewell and split up to head in different directions.

After a while, Asriel arrived in front of his house, turned off and got off his motorcycle, head into the house and head up the stairs to take a quick bath and change his clothes (now wearing a long sleeve black V neck shirt and blue jeans), greeted both Jenna and Elena before they head up to the attic to begin taking the boxes of stuffs out one by one. By the time the 3 of them are done in taking the boxes of stuffs out of the attic, night had fallen.

The next second, Elena widened her eyes and gasped in shock and fear and nearly dropped the box she's holding while Asriel narrowed his eyes in anger when they both saw Elijah standing and smiling in mock polite at them in the kitchen inside their house.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." Said Elijah as he introduced himself to Asriel, Elena and Jenna (who's oblivious to the danger of the old vampire close to them).

"Elijah's here to do some research on Mystic Falls." Jenna told both Asriel and Elena as she take the box out of Elena's hands and putting it with the other boxes in the dining room while Elijah approach them both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." said Elijah as he hold out his hand to them for a handshake. Both Asriel and Elena glance at each other then glance at Elijah and his hand and they slowly hold out their hands and shook hands with his one by one and quickly pull their hands back.

"Well so, you're welcome to stay and rummage through all this stuffs or Ash, Elena and I can help you load it into your car." suggested Jenna as she walked past Elijah and stand near Asriel and Elena.

"Yeah. Or I can get someone to come and pick it all up tomorrow." said Elijah.

"Also a good plan." said Jenna with a nod of her head.

"Well, thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." said Elijah as he walked past Asriel and Elena and follow Jenna toward the door. "And Asriel and Elena, I hope to see you two again sometime soon." added Elijah as he turned to glance at both Asriel and Elena (who also glance at him) before he look away and walked out of the front door.

When Asriel and Elena watched Elijah walked out of the front door and Jenna closed the door, Elena quickly took off up the stairs toward her room with Asriel following closely behind her and once they've arrived in front of her room and Elena frantically try to opened the door, Asriel suddenly felt someone grabbed and pinned his arms behind him and another hand covering his mouth, which make him let out a muffled sound and started struggling and Elena turned and glance in more shock, worry and fear at Elijah standing behind a struggling Asriel and holding him captive.

"Be quiet or I'll hurt your brother, Elena. And you, stop struggling or you'll lose your dear Aunt Jenna." said Elijah threateningly to both Elena and Asriel, who nodded and listen to his words to stay quiet and Asriel grudgingly stop struggling. "Good, wise decision, both of you."

" _Damn you!"_ thought Asriel angrily in his mind.

"What do you want?" asked Elena.

"I think it's time that I had a chat with you and your brother. May we talk in private in your room?" replied Elijah.

Elena nodded before she nervously opened the door and she, Elijah and Asriel stepped into her room and Elena closed the door quietly before Elijah let go of Asriel, who quickly get away from him, stand protectively in front of Elena and glared at Elijah.

"Pardon the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." said Elijah calmly to them both as he look around Elena's room then he turned to glance at them.

"Yeah right. As if we would believe that." scoffed Asriel (which Elijah ignored).

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me and my brother?" asked Elena.

"Because I don't want you two to be taken." replied Elijah solemnly to Elena (who glance and exchange confused looks with Asriel). "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that feared him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him or to Julianna and I _can't_ have that."

"Who's Julianna? Another Original like you and Klaus?" asked Asriel.

"Yeah, she is and you're right, Asriel." replied Elijah.

"But isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" said Elena with a frown look on his face.

"Let's just say my goal is _not_ to break the curse." said Elijah.

"Then what is your goal?" asked Elena.

"Klaus's obsession in breaking the curse has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." replied Elijah.

"Like you?" said Elena in a doubtful and accusing tone of voice to Elijah.

"Not anymore. Now the only one he trusts completely is Julianna." said Elijah bitterly to Elena.

"I see. So that's why you need us." said Asriel with a nod of his head.

"You don't know where he and Julianna is, do you? So you're trying to use me and my brother to draw them out." said Elena with a realization look on her face.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to barter up yours and brother's life to the vampires working for them." said Elijah sternly to Elena.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" said Elena suspiciously to Elijah.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family and friends would be dead and I'd be taking you and your brother to Klaus and Julianna right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you two a deal." replied Elijah truthfully to Elena.

"What kind of deal?" said Asriel.

"Do nothing, live your life, stop bartering and fighting and then, when the time is right, you two and I shall draw out Klaus and Julianna together and I shall make sure your family and friends remain unharmed." said Elijah.

"And then what?" said Elena.

"Then I kill him and take Julianna away with me." said Elijah.

"Just like that?" said Elena.

"Just like that." said Elijah, repeating her words. "I am a man of my word Elena, Asriel. When I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" asked Elena.

"I've notice that you have a friend, Bonnie is it?" replied Elijah (which make Elena stiffen and Asriel to glared at him). "She also possesses the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You have witches of your own." said Elena as she crossed her arms.

"Of course he does, Elena. That's not a surprise." said Asriel, rolling his eyes at Elena.

"And together, we can protect everyone that matters to you both. So do we have a deal?" said Elijah.

Both Asriel and Elena glance at each other for a few seconds, nodded then glance back at him.

"Yeah, it's a deal, Elijah." said Asriel, agreeing to Elijah's deal.

"Okay, here's the list of people that we wanted you to protect, Elijah. Our friends, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Alaric Saltzman, my boyfriend and his brother, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, our family, Jenna Sommers and Jeremy Gilbert." said Elena.

"Excuse me, Elena. But you've left out one more important name of our family, our father, John Gilbert." said Asriel in disapproval to Elena (same goes for Elijah as he watched in silence).

"No, I did not. He doesn't need to be protected and I don't like him, Ash." said Elena coldly to Asriel, who glared and gave her a stern slap to her face (which make her gasped in surprise and pain).

"How dare you say that about our father and treat him like that! You know, I was already quite annoy and pissed that you told Rose to bring you to Richmond to call and barter yours and my life to those vampires without talking to me about it and now you dare to dismiss our father aside like he's nothing? How could you, Elena?" snarled Asriel in more anger and disapproval to Elena before he glance at Elijah. "Elijah, I want you to include John Gilbert as another person under your protection, alright?" said Asriel firmly to Elijah.

"So be it, Asriel." said Elijah as he nodded to Asriel.

"Thank you. And now I'll be going back to my room. I can't stand the sight of you right now, Elena! So leave me alone!" snapped Asriel coldly to Elena (who pleaded and ask for his apology, which he ignored) as he stormed out of her room, went into his room and closed the door in Elena's face and lie down on his bed, ignoring her calling his name and knocking on his door.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, in the tomb…**

Katherine heard the sound of footsteps coming into the tomb and she weakly stood up from the ground to see who is it. When the person show up and glance at Katherine, a look of pure shock, fear and horror appear on Katherine's face when she saw and recognized who the person is.

"J-Julianna! W-What are you doing here?" gasped Katherine.

"Why, hello, Katerina. It's been a while since we last met, haven't we? I've missed you and as for what I'm doing here, well…" said Julianna in a dark and sickly sweet tone of voice to Katherine before she make her way through the barrier of the tomb, which frighten Katherine even more and she quickly back away from Julianna until her back hit a wall. "That's for me to know and you to find out, isn't it, Katerina?" added Julianna before she rushed forward, grabbed hold of Katherine's neck and lifted her up from the ground.

Katherine struggle and try to free herself from Julianna's tight grip on her neck to no avail before Julianna suddenly snapped her neck and she ceased struggling and became limp in her hand.

"Oh, Katerina. I'm going to have so much fun with you until Klaus came then I'll hand you over to him so that he can punish you for dare to run away from him." said Julianna as she smirk evilly at Katherine's limp body in her hands before she turned around and left the tomb with Katherine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two days later, inside an abandoned underground basement outside Mystic Falls…**

Katherine scream out in pain as Julianna swung the whip soaked in pure vervain hard on her body, causing a loud smack sound and a new sizzling and bleeding wound to appear on it. She wanted to escape but the tight chains (also soaked in vervain) on her wrists hanging and connecting to the ceiling above her prevented her from breaking free and escaping.

"P-Please no more, it hurts, Julianna. Please stop!" pleaded Katherine desperately to Julianna, who stopped and raised her eyebrows at her before she started laughing darkly.

"What's this, the manipulative and cunning Katerina Petrova is pleading to me to stop? That's so funny!" said Julianna after she's done laughing before she glared coldly at her. "In your dreams, doppel-bitch. My fun with you isn't over yet, not even close." added Julianna even more coldly to Katherine before she raised and swung her whip down on Katherine again, causing her to let out another scream of pain.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, at the Gilbert's house…**

Both Elena and Asriel (who continue to ignore Elena) make their way down the stairs toward the kitchen and they stopped in their tracks when they saw John Gilbert (a slightly tan-skinned, short blonde-haired, blue-eyed man wearing a long sleeve, light grey shirt, black pants and shoes on his feet) standing in the kitchen holding and sipping a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning, you two." greeted John as he glance and smiled calmly at them both (especially Asriel) while putting his cup of coffee down on the table.

"Dad, when did you get back?" asked Asriel as he walked forward and hugged John with a happy look on his face.

"Last night, while all of you were sleeping, Ash. Well, except for Elena." replied John as he hugged Asriel back with a happy look on his face too.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Elena rudely to John and feeling annoy at seeing her brother being friendly to him.

"Elena! Stop being so rude to our father already!" snapped Asriel as he pull away from John, turned and glared in disapproval at Elena (who crossed her arms and scowled at him).

"It's fine, Ash. I don't mind." said John as he placed his hand on Asriel's shoulder to reassured him before he began pouring two cups of coffee for them. "Coffee?" John asked them both.

"Yes, thank you, dad." replied Asriel thankfully to John as he take and began drinking his own cup of coffee.

"We're not doing that, John. We did that last time and last night so enough with the dodging and trying to win some father/son affection points with my brother. Stefan told me that he's trying to get in contact with Isobel last night. Not you. So why are you here?" demanded Elena again to John (which make him arched his eyebrow and his lips pressed into a stern line), ignoring the coffee that he poured and offered to her.

"I'm here to protect my family, that's all I can say to you for the moment." said John vaguely to Elena.

"You protecting us? We don't need protection from you!" sneered Elena, which make Asriel snap before he turned and gave her another slap to her face.

"That's enough of you talking like that to our father and keep your big mouth shut, Elena!" snapped Asriel even more in anger and disapproval to Elena (who glance at him with some tears glisten in her eyes).

"Calm down, Ash. There's no need for you to unleash your anger on Elena just because she talk bad about me. And as for you, I'll tell you more when I'm convince I can trust you, Elena." said John calmly to Asriel then sternly to Elena while they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and both Jenna and Alaric came and stopped in the kitchen when they saw John with surprise looks on their faces.

"What the hell!?" gasped Jenna.

"And good morning to you Jenna. Alaric." greeted John calmly to them both while Asriel smirk at their reactions.

"Ok, I'm confused right now, because we were not expecting you, like ever." said Jenna in confusion to John.

"Well I got in late last night." said John.

"You know, I'm probably… just gonna take off." Alaric hastily told Jenna before he turned and quickly left the house.

"I'm still confused here." said Jenna.

"Then let me clear your confusion, Jenna. I decided to come back and stay here for a while." John told her.

"For real?" said Asriel as he smiled at John (who smiled and nodded to him).

"Not here you're not!" snapped Jenna in irritation at John (who smirk at her).

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." said John.

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." sneered Jenna.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Aunt Jenna. But you're not the only legal guardian here anymore." said Asriel before he glance at John. "Do you mind if I told her the truth, dad?" asked Asriel.

"Nope, I don't, Ash. Go ahead and tell her." replied John.

"D-Dad? Ok, what's do you mean by that and what's going on?" said Jenna even more in confusion at Asriel.

"Ash, please don't-" protested Elena.

"Be quiet, Elena! It's time she knows the truth. Aunt Jenna, John is mine and Elena's biological father, not our uncle. So you've absolutely no right to kicked him out of this house!" Asriel bluntly and harshly told Jenna the truth.

"W-What!?" gasped Jenna with a shock look on her face before she slumped down on one of the stool near the counter and Elena approach and began apologizing and consoling Jenna.

"There, now you know." said John in a pity tone of voice to Jenna before he glance at Asriel. "Hey, son. Wanna join me at the Grill?"

"Of course, dad. Let's go." said Asriel as he finish his cup of coffee and put it in the sink before he and John left both Elena and Jenna, left the house and got into John's car and head toward the Grill.


	11. Chapter 11

**In the underground basement…**

Julianna put the bloody whip down on a table, speed over to the sink to turn on the water and washed her bloody hands until they're clean, turn off the water and wipe her hands on her pants before she turned around, speed toward Katherine and harshly grabbed a fistful of her hair to bring her pale and pained-looking face up so she could glance at her.

"Listen here, doppel-bitch, I'm feeling quite parched now after our "fun" so I'll be heading out now to get myself something or someone to drink. While I'm gone, you're not to leave this place until I came back. Got it?" said Julianna coldly to Katherine as she compel her.

"Yes... I got it." said Katherine fearfully to Julianna.

"Good. But just in case, I'll take this from you." said Julianna as she take and yank Katherine's daylight ring away from her hand (which make Katherine weakly gasped and widened her eyes in fear), put the ring into her pocket before she turned, speed up the stairs and left Katherine alone in the basement.

XXXX

 **In the Grill…**

After both Asriel and John left the house, arrived at the Grill, got out of the car and soon after they entered the Grill, spotted and sat down at an empty booth and as John began taking out a small box of matches to start lighting a candle, both of them noticed Damon approaching them with a fake smile on his face, which make them failed to noticed Julianna coming into the Grill, stopped and see Asriel with a shock look on her face for a moment before she quickly make her way past the people toward the farthest empty booth in the corner, sat down and quietly watched Asriel, John and Damon.

" _Vidar is here? But that can't be because he's already…"_ thought Julianna worriedly in her mind before a realisation look appear on her face and she started smiling. " _Ah, I get it now. This boy must be his doppelganger somehow, just like how Katherine and Elena is Tatia's doppelganger. How interesting and wonderful for me to know that the doppelganger of Vidar has finally show up! I can't wait to tell him about this, he'll surely be very delighted and relieved to hear and know about it."_ added Julianna joyfully in her mind before she resumed watching them and listening to their conversation in silence while a waitress came to take her order and she only order a cup of premium roast coffee.

"Hello, Ash. And John, buddy. How've you been?" greeted Damon in feign politeness to them both and they turned to glance at him.

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." John greeted back to Damon with a fake smile on his face too while Asriel scowled at him.

"So, John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." said Damon.

"What about it? How do I know you can be trusted Damon? I've heard from my son here that he saw that Originals can compel other vampires." said John.

"Yeah, I know. That's why Stefan and I are drinking vervain to prevent it, just in case." said Damon as he took the box of matches from John, light another candle and blew out the lit match.

"You guys are drinking vervain?" asked John in surprise at Damon.

"It's an acquired taste." replied Damon as he shrug his shoulder before he glance at John again. "I don't see that magic little ring of yours on that stitch finger of yours, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." said Damon threateningly at John and the next second, he let out a groan of pain, glance down at his left thigh and saw a knife impaled deeply into it.

"How dare you threaten my father in front of me, Damon Salvatore? Do you seriously have a death wish or just plain stupid?" snarled Asriel coldly at Damon (who glared at him) before he felt John put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down and he did.

" _Wow. He's quite the brave and feisty one, doing that to a vampire. So very different from Vidar's kind and gentle nature."_ thought Julianna approvingly in her mind when she saw what Asriel did to Damon after he threaten John.

"It's alright, Ash. Now, is that anyway to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know I can trust you Damon, that I can count on you. Then I'll talk." said John coolly to Damon (which make him glared at John then Asriel as he pull out the knife on his thigh).

After Damon pull out and put the bloody knife on the table, he turned and walked away from both John and Asriel with an annoy look on his face toward the bar to order himself a drink while both John and Asriel ordered their foods and drinks from a waitress that came to take their order and began eating and drinking their foods and drinks a few minutes later. Once they're done, Asriel's phone started ringing and he take it out from his pocket, saw that it's Stefan and answered it.

"Yes, Stefan. What is it?" asked Asriel.

" _Asriel, remember the female wolf named Jules that bitten Rose before Damon gave her a merciful death? She and her pack have just kidnapped Caroline and is demanding a trade from us, Tyler for Caroline."_ replied Stefan grimly to Asriel.

"She did what!?" said Asriel with a shock then anger look on his face, which surprises and confuses both John and Damon before Asriel dismiss and put his phone back into his pocket and told them what Stefan just told him.

"We need to rescue Caroline from them and we're not going to hand Tyler over to them." said Asriel.

"Who cares about Tyler? He's a werewolf. He needs to die with them too and I'm willing to kill. It's a win, win for me." said Damon.

"No, you're not killing him, Damon. He may be a werewolf now but he's still the Lockwood boy that grew up here." said John.

Asriel, John and Damon argued some more until they finally come to a reluctant agreement that both Asriel and Damon will head to the boarding house to meet up with Stefan and get some weapons to fight them while John will head home to watch his family and wished Asriel good luck before they quickly left the Grill and Julianna finish her cup of coffee, put some money on the table and left the Grill to follow them.

" _They're going on a rescue and killing mission, huh? This should be worth watching for me."_ thought Julianna excitedly in her mind as she follow after them.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later, in the woods…**

Jules is pacing left and right near the RV van, waiting for Stefan to show up with Tyler before she stops when she caught the scents of vampire, wolf and human hiding out of her sight not far from her. "I know you're hiding out there." Jules called out to them and Asriel, Stefan and Tyler stepped out from their hiding place, approach and stopped a few feet from her while Julianna watched in silence from far so that they can't see or detect her but she can still see them.

"Where's Caroline?" asked Stefan.

"Lock up tight in the RV van." replied Jules.

"Release her to us now, before things get messy and bloody around here." said Asriel warningly to Jules (who scoffed at his warning).

"We're not your enemies, Jules. But we'll be if you don't release Caroline to us." said Stefan.

"It's a little late to be waving a white flag, don't you think?" said Jules questioningly at Stefan.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." said Stefan, warning her now.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." said Jules.

"Not a chance. Give Caroline to us now." demanded Asriel coldly to Jules before Damon show himself, make his way toward Stefan, Asriel and Tyler and stopped next to Stefan.

"My brother and Ashy boy, the peace maker and the hunter." said Damon to them all and they glance at him. "Since Stefan and Asriel got here before me, I'm going to let them try it their way before I resort to my way. Which is a little bloodier. So, give us Caroline." ordered Damon warningly at Jules.

"Let go of Tyler." snapped Jules, narrowing her eyes at Damon.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon, it's not an even fight, you know it. We will take you." Damon told Jules, who tilted her head and smirk at him.

" _What a stupid young vampire. Can't he hear the heartbeats of other werewolves in hiding around them other than the wolf bitch?"_ thought Julianna in her mind as she shake her head at Damon's naivety and stupidity.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." said Jules smugly at Damon before she whistled loudly, causing the rest of her fellow wolf pack to emerged from their hiding places, each of them holding different axe and mace weapons in their hands, including a flame-thrower. "Let's try this again, give us Tyler." demanded Jules again to Stefan, Damon and Asriel, who glance at each other before they glance at Tyler.

"You heard her, go. Get over there." Damon told Tyler before Stefan release him and he quickly get away from them and head over to Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" asked the tough-looking male wolf standing behind Jules to them.

"That would be me." replied Damon as he pointed at himself.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." the tough-looking male wolf told the others as he raised and pointed a wooden stake at Damon.

"We can take them all." whisper Damon overconfidently at both Stefan and Asriel.

"I don't know about that." whisper Stefan unsurely to Damon.

"I agreed with Stefan, there's 3 of us and a group of them but we'll try our best." whisper Asriel in agreement with Stefan as he pull his sword out from behind him before the battle commenced.

All of the wolves immediately charge toward Damon, Stefan and Asriel, who quickly turned and split away from each other before both Damon and Stefan uses their vampire speed to their advantage to grabbed and yanked the weapons away from the wolves then ripped out their hearts.

As for Asriel, he dodged and deflected the axe and mace weapons that the other wolves try to swing, slash and hit him with his sword before he punch, kicked and slash down some of them until they lie unconscious or dead on the ground.

" _Oh my, the way Asriel Gilbert, doppelganger of Vidar fought those wolves is not bad at all. He's quite the strong hunter and whoever taught him to fight must be a strong one too."_ thought Julianna in joy and approval in her mind as she watched the battle between a group of wolves, 2 vampires and a hunter.

Once Asriel is sure that the wolves who charge and attack him is all down except for the ones that's still attacking both Damon and Stefan, he quickly put his sword back behind him while making his way toward and into the RV van and saw with disbelief and anger look on his face at Caroline lying injured and bloody in a cage and at Tyler who stands there staring and do nothing to help her.

"Out of the way, Tyler!" snarled Asriel as he shoved Tyler aside, crouch down to opened the cage, reached in and lifted Caroline gently out of the cage in his arms (who whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder) before he stood up, glared at Tyler then walked out of the RV van with Caroline.

Once Asriel stepped out of the RV van with Caroline in his arms, the remaining 3 wolves and Jules except Tyler (who also stepped out of the van behind both Asriel and Caroline) suddenly started screaming and clutching their heads in pain and agony due to a sharp, piercing sound that struck them before they all fell unconscious on the ground, much to the confusion of Stefan, Damon, Asriel, Caroline and Tyler.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked Asriel in a weak tone of voice.

"I don't know, Caroline." replied Asriel before he, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Damon heard the sound of someone approaching, turned to see who is it and saw that it's Jonas Martin (who's chanting and with his arms held out).

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Asriel, I'm here to make sure that promise is up held. Go, get out of here, all of you, now." Jonas firmly told Stefan, Damon and Asriel and they nodded to him before they quickly left the area.

As Jonas watched them leave until they're out of his sight, he then turned to glance sternly at Tyler. "When the rest of your wolf pack awakes, give them this message; they need to get out of this town or else." said Jonas coldly and warningly to Tyler (who nodded nervously to him) before he turned and walked away.

" _Well, that was quite the battle show I just watched before one of Elijah's warlock stepped in and helped them. Well, time for me to head back to resumed my "fun" on Katerina."_ thought Julianna to herself as she turned and speed away too.

XXXX

 **An hour later, at the Gilbert's house….**

"Welcome back, Ash. Did you and those two managed to rescue Caroline and is she alright?" asked John concernly to Asriel as he stepped into the house and into the living room right after he console and patched Caroline up and bring her back to her house.

"Yeah, we did and she's fine now, thanks for asking, dad." replied Asriel as he smiled reassuringly at John (who let out a relief sigh). "Where's Aunt Jenna, Elena and Jeremy?" asked Asriel.

"They're all upstairs, sleeping in their rooms." replied John.

"I see." said Asriel before he noticed a wrapped white cloth on the table. "What are those, dad?" asked Asriel again to John, who turned to glance and picked up the wrapped cloth before he approach Asriel.

"You mean these two items, Ash? I'll show and tell you what they are." said John as he opens the cloth to reveal a thin black dagger and a small bottle of ash to Asriel. "These 2 items is the only weapons that can kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the time of the Originals. This dagger must be dipped into the ash and only humans can wield and plunge it into an Original's heart." John explain to Asriel.

"Wait, are you for real about these weapons? But how do you know about them and be sure that they'll work, dad?" asked Asriel unsurely at John about the weapons.

"Isobel, of course. And she's very sure in telling me that these weapons will work and I believe her, Ash." replied John.

"…Fine, dad. If you believe her then I believe you. One more thing, you said that only humans can wield and plunge this dagger into an Original's heart?" asked Asriel again.

"That's right, only humans can do it. For if any vampires do it, they'll die immediately. I intend to give it to Damon and explain and tell him about it while leaving out the part about it killing him." John told Asriel.

"You intend to give a weapon that can kill not only Originals but also vampires to Damon?" said Asriel.

"Yes. Why, you don't want me to, Ash?" said John as he narrowed his eyes at Asriel.

"I never say that, dad. He's deserves it anyway after what he did to Vicki, Jeremy and Caroline and his constant threats on others. But Stefan will be heartbroken." said Asriel with a cold look on his face about Damon before a sad look replaced it about Stefan.

"Yes, he will. But it had to be done. I'll be going to the boarding-house to give these weapons to Damon now and this is a secret between us, got it, son?" said John firmly to Asriel.

"Yeah, got it, dad." said Asriel as he nodded to John (who nodded back), watched him leave before he went upstairs to take a bath, change into his pajamas and went into his room to fell asleep.

XXXX

 **In the underground basement….**

"I'm back, doppel-bitch! Did you miss me?" said Julianna smugly at Katherine (who weakly groaned and look away from her) before she went to the table and picked up a sledgehammer. "Well, whatever. Ready for the "fun", Katerina?" added Julianna even more smugly at Katherine before she raised and swung the sledgehammer down and hard on Katherine's left kneecap, breaking the bones within and causing Katherine to scream out in pain and agony once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**The next day, in the Gilbert's house…**

"Going somewhere, Elena?" asked Asriel as he watched Elena began packing up and putting some of her clothes into a bag inside her room while he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Yes, I am, Ash. Stefan and I are going somewhere for some alone time together, far from this town, from John and from you for a few days." replied Elena sarcastically at Asriel.

"Is that so? Then where are you two going then?" asked Asriel again to Elena.

"What's it to you, Ash? You gonna tell John where we go after I told you like how you told Jenna that he's our father yesterday, is it?" said Elena rudely to Asriel.

"Fine, don't tell me and by all means, go ahead and have some alone time fun with Stefan then, Elena. You may not like when I told her the truth about him being our father yesterday but it's time she knows about it. Also, I was going to tell you to be careful but it looks like you don't want my concern." said Asriel angrily at her before he turned and walked away from her room, walked down the stairs toward the front door. As soon as Asriel opened it, he saw Caroline standing outside with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, good morning, Ash. Is something wrong because you look angry." greeted Caroline before she noticed the angry look on his face.

"Yeah, good morning to you too, Caroline. It's nothing and what are you doing here?" Asriel greeted back to Caroline as he wipe his angry look away before he asked her a question.

"Well, I came here because I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from those wolves yesterday, so thank you, Ash." replied Caroline gratefully to Asriel.

"You're welcome, Caroline. But I'm not the only one that came to rescue you from them, Stefan and Damon also came to help too." said Asriel.

"Yeah, I noticed that they did but it was still you who opened and get me out of that cage when Tyler refused to, Ash." said Caroline.

"Yeah, I know and Tyler's such an asshole for not helping you. Then again, he's always an asshole." said Asriel with a dark look on his face about Tyler.

"Yeah, I guess so. And uh… Ash…" said Caroline as she started fidgeting with a nervous look on her face.

"Yes, Caroline? What is it now?" said Asriel.

"Well, I also wanted to tell you that I… I really l-like…" stammered Caroline in embarrassment to Asriel before he smiled, raised and put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Say no more, Caroline, I know what you wanna say to me and as much as I appreciate it and wanted nothing more than to return your feelings, I cannot and I'm sorry." said Asriel sadly and apologetically to Caroline.

"Huh? But why? Is it because of how I acted or am I not good enough?" said Caroline in disbelief and confusion at Asriel.

"What, of course not, Caroline! You're a kind, smart, pretty and sometimes over-excited girl. The kind of girl that I'd love to date but…" said Asriel before he look down and trailed off into silence.

"But what, Ash? Why don't you want to date me? Now that I think about it, you also turned down those other girls that live here with us when they confess their feelings and wanted to date you too." said Caroline with a more confused look on her face.

"The reason why I turned them down is because…" sighed Asriel as he look back at her. "Alright. I'll tell you the reason why I turned you and those other girls down but promise me that you'll keep it a secret, okay, Caroline?" added Asriel firmly to Caroline.

"Okay, I promise, Ash. So tell me why." said Caroline to Asriel (who nodded before he leaned forward until his mouth is near her left ear).

"The reason why I turned down those girls and never dated them is because… I'm transgender, Caroline." whisper Asriel solemnly to Caroline, who gasped and widened her eyes in shock before she stepped back from him.

"Y-You're w-what? You're kidding me, right, Ash?" stuttered Caroline in more shock at Asriel.

"I wish I am but I'm not. It's the truth, Caroline." said Asriel even more solemnly to Caroline.

"Oh, I see. So that's why you turned down those girls and I'm sorry to hear that." said Caroline sadly and apologetically at Asriel.

"It's fine and now you know why, Caroline, other than my family. So promise me that you'll keep it a secret." said Asriel firmly to Caroline.

"Okay, I promised that I'll keep it a secret, Ash." said Caroline as she nodded to Asriel (who smiled gratefully to her).

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, at the Lockwood Manor house…**

"Why have you call for me and what can I do for you, Damon Salvatore?" asked Elijah as he glance at Damon after they went into the living room in the Lockwood Manor.

"I was hoping we can have a word." replied Damon as he turned to glance at Elijah (who nodded before he look around the manor for both Asriel and Elena).

"Where is the Gilbert doppelganger twins?" asked Elijah.

"Elena is safe and Stefan. They're both laying low, you know. Bit of a werewolf problem. As for Asriel, he's spending time with John, his daddy dearest." replied Damon.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." said Elijah as he lightly brush his fingers against the top of an armchair.

"Will yeah, since it was me, my brother and Ashy boy that save the day." Damon told Elijah.

"Yes, I know and you are welcome." said Elijah while Damon crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"Which adds to my confusion exactly why you're here." said Damon.

"Why don't you just stay focus on keeping the doppelgangers safe and leave the rest to me." Said Elijah coolly to Damon, who instantly speed over and stand in front of him with an annoy look on his face.

"Not good enough." said Damon coldly to Elijah, who glared at him before he grabbed his throat, rushed and slammed him against the same wall that he leaned against a few seconds ago. Damon grunted in pain as he try to pull Elijah's hand away from his throat but Elijah grabbed, pull his hand away and twisted it.

"Young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you ask me to come in here only to threaten and challenge me." snapped Elijah calmly and coldly to Damon as he tighten his grip on Damon's hand even more.

"You can't kill me remember, it's not part of the deal that Elena and Asriel ask from you." said Damon in a weak and cocky tone of voice at Elijah.

"Silence." said Elijah even more coldly at Damon before he let go of his hand, take a pencil from a table standing next to them and plunge the pencil deep into Damon's neck (which make Damon groan in pain) before he let go of his neck and watched as Damon fell to his knees.

"I'm an Original, show a little respect, Damon Salvatore." said Elijah as he take out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Damon, who quickly take and press against his neck wound after he pull out the pencil. "The moment you cease to be of any use to me, you're dead. So you should do what I say. Keep the doppelganger twins safe." added Elijah firmly to Damon before he turned, left him and left the manor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Evening, in Caroline's house…**

Both Bonnie and Jeremy are inside the living room in Caroline's house where Luka Martin (Jonas Martin son) is lying unconscious on the floor with Bonnie sitting on Luka's right and Jeremy sitting on his left.

"We only have an hour or two before my mum gets home. And these are all I could find." Caroline told both Bonnie and Jeremy as she walked into the living room toward them with some big candles in her hands and she handed them to Jeremy.

"Thanks, Caroline. Place these evenly around the room, Jeremy." said Bonnie thankfully to Caroline then told Jeremy to place the candles evenly around the room, which he did.

"How does this work?" asked Jeremy to Bonnie.

"Well… um, I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions, it's like hypnosis." replied Bonnie.

"You sure you're strong enough for this?" said Jeremy concernly to Bonnie.

"That's what the candles are for, Jeremy. I'll draw power from the flames." said Bonnie reassuringly to Jeremy.

"I'll get the matches." said Caroline as she's about to turned and leave.

"That's okay, I got it." Bonnie tells Caroline and all the candles light up on their own while Caroline stopped and turned back to them.

"Never going to get use to that." said Jeremy and Caroline smirk at him.

"Oh, come on. That's hot. You know it." said Caroline teasingly at Jeremy, who smirk at her while Bonnie glance at him.

"I need a bowl of water." Bonnie told Jeremy, who nodded as he stood up and left the living room to get the bowl of water. Soon after he left, Bonnie look up and saw Caroline smiling at her.

"Wait, what was that, that's hot?" said Bonnie in confusion at Caroline.

"He's so crushing on you." said Caroline as she kneel down next to Luka.

"So?" said Bonnie as she shrug her shoulders.

"So? What you rather be with traitor warlock lying over here?" said Caroline as she gestured with her hand at Luka.

"I'm not into Luka, it's that… you know, he's like me, he understood me and he was new, different." said Bonnie.

"And you know Jeremy since like forever and you only see him as one way, as Elena and Asriel's brother." Caroline pointed out and Bonnie nodded to her. "But you're a witch and I'm a vampire, you know. It's not like we're in any position to… be picky. No… to judge." added Caroline and Bonnie nodded to her again.

"Yeah, but enough about me and let's talk about you now. So how did it go, you confessing your feelings to Ash?" asked Bonnie.

"It's a bust, Bonnie. He turned me down, politely of course." replied Caroline sadly to Bonnie.

"What? He turned you down too, like how he turned down those other girls that confess to him before you? What's wrong with him?" said Bonnie with an annoy look on her face at Asriel.

"Hey, Bonnie, don't be mad at him because he turned me down too, okay? Ash had a very good reason on why he turned me down." said Caroline calmly to Bonnie.

"Oh really, a good reason, you say? What is his "good reason" then?" asked Bonnie as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, Bonnie. Because I promised him that I won't tell anyone else." Replied Caroline apologetically to Bonnie.

As Bonnie was about to demand what it is that Asriel made Caroline promise not to tell, Jeremy came back with the bowl of water in his hands and he gave the bowl of water to Bonnie (who glance and smiled at him) before he sat down and watched as Bonnie scoof over until she's behind Luka's head, put down the bowl, dipped her hands into the bowl before she put both of her hands on both sides of Luka's head, closed her eyes and began concentrating on finding out answers inside his head.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, in the library room in the boardinghouse…**

"Today was a bust." groaned Damon as he rubbed the spot on his neck where Elijah had stabbed with a pencil to Alaric (who nodded with him) and Asriel (who smirk at him).

"Yeah, how's the throat?' asked Alaric concernly to Damon.

"Sore." replied Damon as he finished his glass of Bourbon.

"Serves you right, Damon. For provoking an Original vampire like him." said Asriel.

"Tch, shut your mouth, Ashy boy." said Damon as he glared at Asriel.

"Yeah, Elijah's one scary mafia dude, but with nice hair." said Alaric as he shrug his shoulders before he stood up from his seat. "Hey you want another one?" asked Alaric to Damon, who gave him the empty glass instead of answering his question.

"He's going to be hard to kill." said Damon as Alaric took the glass from him, went toward a table filled with bottles of wine, picked up and pour some more Bourbon into the glass.

"Yeah, we know, captain obvious." said Asriel sarcastically to Damon before he stood up from his seat. "I'm feeling thirsty now so I'll go get myself a Pepsi in the kitchen." added Asriel to them both before he turned and left the room.

"Yeah, I'd think twice before I trust that dagger and some ashes that John handed to you to do the job. Which means you're going to need more info." said Alaric.

"I don't know of any sources." said Damon as Alaric finish poured the Bourbon, turned around and approach and handed the glass of Bourbon to him before he sat back down in his chair.

"Uh huh. So what's up with you and this news chick?" asked Alaric.

"Oh, she's got spunk, huh?' replied Damon.

"Just don't kill her, please?" said Alaric in a slight pleading tone of voice to Damon.

"If I did, who would report her death?" said Damon as he shrug his shoulders.

"Just… don't to it, she's friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else, I hate the lies." said Alaric in a more pleading tone of voice to Damon (who glance and raised his eyebrows at him) before he took out his phone from his pants pocket to check the time.

"Oh man, I got to go, I got to pick Jenna up." Alaric told Damon (who nodded and folded his hands behind his head) as he put his phone back into his pants pocket pockets his phone. "Don't worry, I'll tell Ash that I'm leaving to pick his aunt now before I show myself out." added Alaric as he stood up from his chair.

"Hm? Are you leaving to get my aunt now, Alaric?" asked Asriel to Alaric as he came back into the room and holding a Pepsi can in his hand.

"Yeah, see you, Ash." replied Alaric as he nodded to Asriel and left the room.

"Good luck." Damon told Alaric as he started relaxing while Asriel sat down on the same chair that he sat on and left a few minutes ago, drank his Pepsi before he put it down on the table next to him.

The next second, both Asriel and Damon heard a pained grunt then a loud thud sound coming from the hallway and both Asriel and Damon briefly glance at each other before they quickly stood up, walked out of the room toward and into the hallway and they saw Alaric panting and lying on the floor while pressing his hands against a bleeding stab wound on his stomach. But before either Asriel or Damon could help him, 2 male werewolves jumped down from the ceiling between them and Alaric and they glared and snarled at them.

One of the male werewolf take out a syringe filled with vervain from his pocket and charge toward Damon, punched and kicked him in his face and stomach before he quickly plunge and inject the vervain into Damon's neck (which make him groan and fell weakly to his knees) while the other one charge toward Asriel, who dodged aside of the charging werewolf before he grabbed and slammed the werewolf hard against the wall then take out and plunge his dagger into the werewolf's stomach (which make him yell in pain) before he pull the dagger out and slitted his throat to kill him.

"Conrad! Damn you, hunter!" snarled the werewolf that just inject the vervain into Damon to weaken him before he charge toward Asriel and threw some punches at him. Asriel dodged and deflected the werewolf punches before he fell someone grabbed his head from behind then slammed him hard against the wall to his right, which make him groan in pain, dropped his dagger and fell to his knees on the floor as well.

"That's just the first payback for some of our friends and now Conrad that you killed yesterday and today, hunter." said the other wolf coldly from behind Asriel before the wolf grabbed and slammed Asriel hard against the wall again then he threw him down, raised and pressed him foot on his back to pin him down. The next second, Jules and another werewolf guy came inside and smirked smugly at the weaken Damon and the pinned down Asriel.

"Hi Damon and the hunter. Nice to see you two again." said Jules smugly at both Damon and Asriel before she bring out her shotgun from behind her, raised and slammed the butt of the shotgun on Damon's face and he passed out from the hit and fell to the floor. Jules then glance at the other wolves and told them to bring Damon, Asriel and Alaric (who's dead now) to the living room and they did.

Once Jules and the other wolves bring Damon, Asriel and Alaric's body back into the living room, they callously dropped Alaric in the middle of the floor, pushed and pinned a struggling Asriel on a chair and tied his hands tightly behind him while Jules put the unconscious Damon on another chair near the fireplace, tied him up with chains before she take out and put a long chain, metal collar that had sharp wooden spikes in it around his neck. Once Jules and the other wolves are done in tying both Damon and Asriel up in their chairs, two of the wolves then proceed to beat Asriel in retaliation due to him attacking and killing off some of their fellow wolves (while Jules and the other wolf watched with smug smirks on their faces) until they had enough.

"How does it feel now, huh, hunter? To be beaten almost to a bloody pulp by us." said one of the wolf coldly and smugly to Asriel.

"…Humph. Dogs." said Asriel coldly to them and received another punch from one of them.

"Say what, hunter? I can't hear you." said the wolf that just punch him mockingly to him.

"That's enough, Steve. The bloodsucker is waking up." said Jules to the wolf named Steve and they all turned to glance at Damon, who's groaning and stirring before he opened his eyes and glance up at them then at Asriel.

"Hey, Ashy boy. You look terrible, which means they must have beat you up, huh?" asked Damon weakly to Asriel (who rolled his eyes at him and stay silent).

"Quiet, bloodsucker." said Steve coldly to Damon (which make him glared at Steve) as he picked up the long chain on the floor. "I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick, but anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool. So I just modified it so with some wooden nails and when I pull…" Steve said and explain to Damon before he started pulling the chain, making the wooden spikes dig into Damon's neck and make him groan in pain. "So, I hear you have the moonstone." asked Steve as he stopped pulling on the chains and Damon chuckle weakly at him.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now." replied Damon. "Let me tell you how this is going to go; you're going to torture me, I don't talk and someone loses a heart, last time it was your boy Mason." said Damon weakly and smugly to them.

"This time… it will be you then the hunter." said Jules coldly to Damon and gestured with her hand at Asriel behind her before Steve pull the chains and make Damon let out another groan of pain. "You know the great thing about Buck-shot? It shatters through the body after it's fired from a shotgun, causing maximum damage to the body." Jules said and explain to Damon (who nodded to her) before she aimed and pressed her shot-gun against his chest. "Where's the moonstone?" asked Jules.

"Get over it honey, I'm never going to give it up." said Damon coldly to Jules.

"Is that so? Steve, give the hunter another punch." Jules told Steve and he nodded and give another punch to Asriel.

"All you dogs looking for this?" said Julianna suddenly to them all and they all turned to glance in surprise and shock at Julianna, who's standing against the beam and holding the moonstone in her hand before she slowly walked down the steps, stopped next to a table and put the moonstone down on the table. "Go on then, take it, I dare you all." said Julianna darkly and sweetly to them.

Steve immediately rushed toward the moonstone to take it but Julianna grabbed and slammed him on the floor then grabbed and ripped his head away from his body. Julianna then toss the severed head away, rushed toward the second male wolf and ripped out his heart while Jules quickly flee away in fear of Julianna, leaving the last male wolf behind, not wanting to die by her hand and didn't bother to take the moonstone.

" _What a cowardly doggy bitch. Oh well, I'm sure my brother will find and kill her someday soon."_ thought Julianna as she shrug her shoulders and dropped the bloody heart on the floor before she rushed forward and killed off the last male wolf too.

"Who the hell are you now?" demanded Damon as he glared weakly and suspiciously at Julianna after she's done killing off three male wolves.

"Why should I bother to tell you who I am, you arrogant and rude young vampire?" said Julianna in a cold and bored tone of voice to Damon before she glance and approach Asriel. "Oh, you poor boy. What those dogs did to you must have hurt, huh?" said Julianna softly to Asriel as she caress his face with the back of her hand before she raised and bite her wrist and pressed it against Asriel's mouth to force him to swallow her blood to healed him. Once she's done healing him, she grabbed the moonstone and speed away from them and from the house.

" _Who is she? And why is it that I feel a strong and strange feeling of nostalgia when I see her?"_ thought Asriel in confusion in his mind about Julianna before Elijah came, break them free from their restraints and asked about what happened and both Damon and Asriel tell him about them being attacked by wolves and saved by a female vampire that didn't gave her name to them before Elijah nodded and left the house.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later, in the basement...**

"Look what I found and have, doppel-bitch. The moonstone that you stole from my brother 500 years ago." said Julianna as she show the moonstone to Katherine which she found under the floorboards in Asriel's room and take back before she killed off 3 wolves, saved both Asriel and Damon from them then came back.

"W-What? That... can't be!" said Katherine with a disbelief look on her face.

"But it is, doppel-bitch. Now that I've found and got the moonstone in my hands again, I'll be sure to give it back to him once he arrives." said Julianna smugly to Katherine as she carefully put the moonstone safely in her pants pocket before she pick up the sledgehammer and resumed hitting Katherine with it.


	14. Chapter 14

**The next day, in the basement…**

As Katherine's still hanging on the wall and breathing in deep pain and agony due to the torture "fun" that Julianna inflicted on her for the past few days after she taken her out and away from the tomb, she then felt Julianna gripping her chin to force her mouth open, smell and taste the familiar scent of fresh blood being poured into her mouth and she quickly and greedily drank and swallow the blood until it's finish and Julianna let go of her.

"That's right, doppel-bitch. Drink and swallow it all to regain your strength because today I'm going to compel you to do what I want you to do before I let you go. You're not to tell anyone of who I am until I allow you to and if you had the slightest urge or idea to consume vervain to weaken my compulsion on you, you'll rip out your own heart and die. Is that clear to you?" said Julianna very coldly to Katherine.

"Yes, very clear, Julianna." said Katherine fearfully to Julianna, who smiled before she proceed to tell and compel Katherine on what she want her to do.

XXXX

 **Night-time, in the boarding-house…**

"This is a bad idea." said Alaric worriedly to Damon (who's currently pouring whiskey into two glasses) as he paced back and forth a little in the living room.

"This isn't a bad idea, just… a poorly executed awesome one, Ric." said Damon nonchalantly to Alaric as he picked up and hold out one of the glass of whiskey to Alaric, who refused the glass of whiskey.

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna and Asriel." said Alaric concernly at Damon.

"Jenna is perfectly safe and Ashy boy can take care of himself since he's a hunter. Besides it's a fact-finding mission, it's totally harmless." said Damon reassuringly to Alaric.

"Just a fact finding." said Alaric.

"Yeah." said Damon as he shrug his shoulders and take a sip of his glass of whiskey.

"Listen. No sneak attack, no surprise plans, nothing that's going to put Jenna in harm's way, okay." said Alaric firmly to Damon.

"Scouts honor." said Damon as he patted Alaric shoulder to reassured him just as Damon's girlfriend, Andie came walking into the room.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." Andie told them both.

Alaric briefly look at Damon before he turned and left the room while Damon himself put down his glass of whiskey on the table, walked toward the boxes and open one of them to reveal a dagger and a bottle of ash.

"What's that?" asked Andie as she glance curiously at the dagger and bottle of ash lying inside the box that Damon just opened up.

"Dessert." replied Damon as he picked up and uncork the bottle then picked up and dipped the dagger in the ash in the bottle. "Elijah's stronger and faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise."

"Aw, it's too bad. I like him, he's very old school classy." said Andie with a pouting look on her face as Damon closed the bottle then put both bottle and dagger back into the box and closed it.

"Which is way you should encourage the gentlemen to take their afternoon drinks in here, while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." Damon told Andie.

"Hm, that is a little too sexist for me." said Andie with another pouting look on her face.

"Stop talking." said Damon as he scowled at her before they heard the bell ringing and Damon left the room while Andie choose to stay behind. As Damon walked down the hallway toward the front door to open it, Jenna beat him to the punch and opened the door to reveal John standing outside.

"Why are you here? And who invited you?" asked Jenna suspiciously to John, who ignored her and walked past her into the house.

"John, what a surprise, leave." said Damon sarcastically at John.

"Christ, will you two stop throwing sarcastic and hate-filled words at my dad already? Also, I'm glad to see that you came, dad." snapped Asriel in annoyance at both Jenna and Damon before he talk softly to John.

"Of course I did, son. When Jenna told me that she and you is coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided that I couldn't miss out on the fun and games." John told them all before Jenna turned and walked away and Alaric came toward and stopped next to Damon.

"There's not going to be any games tonight, John. Just a friendly dinner party prepare specially for an Original." said Alaric coldly to John before he briefly glance at both Asriel and Damon then he walked off.

"What he said. Now leave." Damon told John as he shrug his shoulders.

"Ugh, just shut up and stop telling him to leave, Damon. Ignore him, dad and come on in." said Asriel coldly at Damon then happily at John before he grabbed John's right arm and bring him in and toward the dining room away from Damon.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later, in the dining room…**

"I hate to break it to you, Damon-but according to Elijah, your family is so _not_ a founder of this town." said Jenna as she glance in disappointment and slight anger at Damon halfway through dinner.

"Hmm, do tell." said Damon as he glance and arched his eyebrows at Elijah while also noticing both Asriel and John had amused smirks on their faces.

"Well, as I've just mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah said and explain to Damon after he dabbed his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Hmm. Because they were witches." said Jenna skeptically at Damon while Andie agreed with Elijah about what he just told them.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria." Elijah explain further to them. "It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned alive. Some say you could hear the screams of those burned witches from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the bowl of potato salad to me, please, Miss Sommers?" Elijah finish explaining to them before he asked Jenna to get and bring the bowl of potato salad to him, which she reluctantly do so and make both Alaric and Damon scowled at Elijah.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me. Don't you think so too, Ash?" chuckled John as he glance at Asriel.

"Yep. A story like that would make a great spooky campfire story for sure, dad." chuckled Asriel in agreement with John.

"So, why do you want to know about the location of these _alleged_ massacres of the witches, Elijah?" asked Damon curiously at Elijah.

"You know… a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." replied Elijah as he shrug his shoulders and with an indifferent look on his face at Damon.

"Of course." said Damon in feign nervousness at Elijah before both he and Alaric glance and exchange looks with each other.

" _Won't be long now before Damon uses the dagger to put Elijah down and it'll kill him too."_ thought Asriel smugly in his mind as he take a bite of his grilled salmon.

After another few minutes, dinner came to a close and as Andie is about to stand up and announced to all the men to take their drinks to the study, Damon briefly shook his head at her (which make her fell silent with a confused look on his face) before he stood up, approach and grabbed hold of John before he dragged John with him away from the dining room and from prying ears which Asriel noticed with narrowed eyes before he stood up and follow after them.

"What are you actually doing here for?" snarled Damon suspiciously at John (who merely glance blankly at him).

"Relax, Damon. Just don't choke and we'll all be fine." said John coolly to Damon before both he and Asriel turned and walked away from him.

However, soon after both John and Asriel walked away from Damon, both Stefan and Elena foiled his plan to have Damon die after he uses the dagger to put Elijah down by Stefan calling Alaric and told him about what he and Elena found out more information about the dagger from one of their ancestors, Jonathan Gilbert's journals and Alaric quickly told Damon about what Stefan just call and tell him, which make Damon feeling very furious that John tricked him and planned on killing him all along and also wondering whether Asriel knew and is in on John's plan.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" asked Andie as she glance at Alaric, who nodded to her before he turned and left to get her notebook and also giving him the opportunity to grab the dagger.

"So, Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena and Asriel's uncle-slash-father?" asked Damon.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." replied Elijah with a brusque nod of his head.

"Of course, she hates him. Unlike Ashy boy here who likes and look up to him so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." drawled Damon as he glance smugly at both John and Asriel (who glared at him).

"That may be true. However, Asriel Gilbert insists and told her to add him to the list of people that falls under my protection." said Elijah coldly to Damon, which caused a shock look to appear on his face before he glance incredulously at a smug-looking Asriel.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" asked John curiously at Elijah (who sighed and glance in slight annoyance at them).

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live _solely_ to keep an eye on Elena and Asriel. I allow them both to remain in their house, live their lives with their friends as they do as a courtesy. If any of you become a liability, I'll take them both away from you all and all of you will _never_ see them again." said Elijah very coldly and firmly to them all, not noticing Alaric approaching him from behind before he gasped and widened his eyes in surprise and pain when Alaric stabbed him through his heart with the dagger before he die and his skin immediately dessicate and turned grey.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert." said Alaric as he pull out the dagger and glance at Damon, Asriel and John, who nodded before they quickly grab and bring Elijah's body away from the dining room, down a hallway and a staircase into a basement room and put his body inside and close the door and went back upstairs to the dining room, not knowing that Elijah will get back up and leave the house a few minutes later to head toward and entered the Martin's house and demanded Jonas to do a locator spell to find Elena.

Soon after Jonas do what Elijah demanded and he found and told him where Elena is, Elijah immediately speed toward the lakehouse where both Elena and Stefan is only to end up being forced to watched as Elena stabbed herself on her stomach with a kitchen knife then blackmailed by her into re-negotiating his deal with her for the second time before he got stabbed with the dagger by Elena and he fell dead on the floor again.

Right after Elena stabbed Elijah with the dagger and watched as he fell dead on the floor with a weak and pained look on her face, Stefan quickly came out of his hiding place, kneel down next to Elena and bite his wrist to feed her his blood to healed her stomach wound while Damon show up and glance worriedly at both Elena and Stefan then at Elijah's body.

"Mental note to ourselves, don't ever pull out the dagger." said Damon concernly to both Elena and Stefan and they nodded in agreement to him.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, in the forest outside the lakehouse…**

"Aren't you gonna help him, Julianna? Isn't he also your brother?" asked Katherine in concern and confusion at Julianna as they both watched Elijah got blackmailed and stabbed with the dagger by Elena.

"Why should I bother to help him, Katerina? As far as I'm concern, he deserves it." replied Julianna boredly to Katherine before she glance at her. "Now that he's out of the way thanks to those Salvatore brothers and Asriel's twin sister, you know what to do next, Katerina." Added Julianna sternly to Katherine, who nodded fearfully at her before they both turned and speed away from the lakehouse.

XXXX

 **An hour later, in the boardinghouse…**

After Damon came back while bringing Elijah's body with him then put him back into the basement room, he then went upstairs and went into his room and heard the sound of shower running in the bathroom.

"Andie, I thought you already left with the others." said Damon as he walked toward the bathroom with a smirk on his face only to stop smirking when he saw that it's Katherine instead of Andie standing and bathing in the bathroom.

"Hello Damon." greeted Katherine as she turned off the water to stop bathing, grabbed a nearby towel to dry herself up then wrapped and tied the towel around her body before she stepped out of the bathtub.

"How did you get out from the tomb and what are you doing here for, Katherine?" said Damon as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How I get out from the tomb is none of your business, Damon. However, didn't I say that I'm going to help you with the Klaus problem?" said Katherine as she smirk at Damon, who narrowed his eyes even more at her before he turned and walked out of his room, away from her.

" _If only I could tell you about where I'm actually at for the past few days and about Julianna, Damon. But unfortunately for me, she compel me to stop drinking vervain and to not tell you all about her."_ thought Katherine sadly in her mind before she left Damon's room to search for clothes for herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**The next day, in an apartment…**

Julianna is currently draining the lifeblood out of the neck of a second human woman in her early-thirties on one of the couches in the living room of her apartment (while the other woman lie pale and dead on the floor next to her) before she heard the sound of the door opening and the sound of footsteps approaching and stopping behind her, which make her pull away from the now dead woman.

"Either you're a stupid, clueless or brave thief to come casually into the house of a woman who's a big danger to you." said Julianna in an annoy tone of voice to the person standing behind her.

"Unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, I'm not either of those things that you just describe about me, dear sister." said an amused male voice to Julianna, which make her gasped in surprise before she dropped the dead woman, quickly stood up from the couch and turned to glance at the fair-skinned, handsome-looking, dark blue-eyed, short blonde-haired man wearing a long sleeve black V-neck shirt, long black jeans and matching shoes on his feet with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Nik! You're here at last, my dear brother!" said Julianna happily to the man and also her brother named Nik (who also smiled in joy at her).

"Yeah, I know, Julianna. Won't you give me a welcome hug before we got down to business and tell me what you've been doing before I came?" said Nik teasingly to Julianna as he opened his arms.

"Of course I will, Nik." said Julianna as she nodded to Nik before she immediately walked forward into his arms and hugged him while he closed his arms around her and hugged her back for a few minutes before they pull away from each other then Julianna started telling him what she see and do in Mystic Falls.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, in the boarding house…**

"What is she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be trapped in the tomb?" demanded Elena at both Stefan and Damon as she, Asriel, Stefan and Damon glared at Katherine (who's sitting on an armchair and lazily twirling a lock of her hair) in the living room.

"We don't know how she got out and when we try to get her to fess up, she refused to tell us about it." said Damon in grim anger to Elena while Stefan nodded and clasped his hand on hers for reassurance.

"So where and what've you been doing once you got out for the past few days before you decided to come here, Katherine?" asked Asriel.

"Oh, watching you guys running around doing your own business, gathering information about the Originals and managing to put Elijah down with the dagger. Good job, by the way. However, you've used up the only weapon that you all need to used on Klaus." replied Katherine with a smirk on her face to them.

"Humph, that sounds like what you would always do, Katherine." sneered Damon.

"We don't want you here, get the hell out before either one of us make you get out." snapped Elena angrily at Katherine (who rolled her eyes at her).

"See, that's where you're wrong, Elena. You need me. You all do." said Katherine.

"Like hell we need you." snapped Stefan.

"We all want the same thing, to see Klaus dead and here you all are, still running around like chickens with their heads cut off." said Katherine, ignoring Stefan words.

"We don't need your help and we don't want it so get out now." snapped Elena even more angrily at Katherine.

"Elena, calm down." said Asriel calmly to Elena (who slowly nodded before she take a deep breath to calm herself down).

"And that's incredible stupid of you. Do you, your twin brother, your boyfriend and his brother know where Klaus is, when he's coming, what he looks like and what other allies that he had and trusted completely?" said Katherine.

"If you know something, tell us now or get out of the house." sneered Damon.

"Fine, if that's how you all are going to act then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." said Katherine mockingly to them.

"Leave our aunt alone, Katherine. If you don't and dare to get near her, you'll be sorry." snapped Asriel as he glared at Katherine.

Katherine smirked at Asriel as she stood up from the armchair and speed up the stairs to the second floor while Asriel, Elena, Stefan and Damon watched her went up before Asriel, Elena and Stefan stood up, bade farewell to Damon and left the house to go to school.

XXXX

 **In the high school…**

"Why and what is she still doing here now that she's free and out of the tomb?" said Elena as both she and Stefan got out of the car while Asriel got off his bike before they went toward the school with the other students.

"She wants what we wants, Elena, to see Klaus dead. Maybe she sees this as a chance?" said Stefan.

"Or maybe she trying to lure you and Damon back into her web." said Elena concernly to Stefan.

"You might be right but what if you're wrong about her trying to lure Stefan and Damon back into her web and to see Klaus dead, Elena?" said Asriel.

"Don't you say that and jinx things up, Ash." said Elena as she scowled at Asriel.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me if I'm right and you're wrong, Elena." said Asriel coldly to Elena before he quickly walked forward away from her and Stefan, went into the school building then into the classroom and sat down at his seat with Caroline (who smiled and bade him good morning which he did the same to her) before their teacher came. They and their classmates then spend several hours listening to their teachers lectures and writing down their homeworks on their notebooks until school end for the day and their teacher bade farewell to them and leave the class while they packed and put their school stuffs into their bags.

"Hey, Ash. Are you free tonight?" asked Caroline.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask, Caroline?" said Asriel in confusion to Caroline.

"Well, I heard that there's a band playing in the Grill so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Grill to see the band with me? As friends, of course." said Caroline.

"Sure, Caroline. I'll go with you." said Asriel as he gave another smile to Caroline, who smiled at him before they turned and left the classroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**An hour later, at the Grill…**

When both Asriel and Caroline arrive and entered the Grill, they saw that Elena, Bonnie and Jenna (who smiled and beckon them both to join them, which they refused) is also in the Grill while everyone else is dancing and enjoying the band. Both Asriel and Caroline quickly make their way pass the people toward an empty table and sat down before anyone else could and the next second, Matt approach them and they glance at him.

"Hey Matt." greeted Asriel while Caroline smiled at him, who nodded to Asriel and ignore Caroline before he turned and walked away (which caused a scowl look on Asriel's face). "What a rude jerk, ignoring you like that. And didn't you told me that you started to fall for and care for him?" said Asriel as he glance at her.

"Yeah, that's right. I did, but, I can't do anything about it, Ash." said Caroline sadly to Asriel.

"Why not, don't tell me that you're afraid of confessing your feelings for him? You confessed your feelings to me easily a few days ago." said Asriel.

"Yes, I know but I'm still afraid because what if he turned down my confession like how you turned me down, remember?" said Caroline even more sadly to Asriel.

"That's what makes you afraid to tell him how you feel about him because of me turning you down, Caroline? If that's the case then I'm sorry for making you feel like that." said Asriel apologetically and guiltily to Caroline.

"What? No, it's okay, Ash. There's no need for you to say sorry to me because you've a good reason for it…" said Caroline reassuringly to Asriel.

"Yes, I may have a good reason for turning you down but that's no excuse for me to make you feel sad and discouraged about it. If you do like Matt and wanted to confess your feelings for him then ignore what I said to you, be brave and go for it. Hell, I'll be here to encourage you, Caroline." said Asriel reassuringly to Caroline.

"Really, are you sure, Ash?" said Caroline.

"Of course, Caroline." said Asriel as he smiled at Caroline, who smiled back at him before she look at the stage after the band stopped their singing and playing music and she take a deep breath, stood up and take off and handed her jacket toward Asriel. "Uh, what are you planning on doing, Caroline?" asked Asriel in confusion at Caroline.

"You'll see, Ash." replied Caroline as she smiled at Asriel before she turned, walked toward and stepped onto the stage and stand in front of the microphone. "Hey, everybody, let's hear it for the band." said Caroline to the audiences and they clapped quite loudly for the band. "So there's this guy who's a close friend of mine, he uh, he told and encourage me to be brave and tell another guy how I feel about him." Caroline told the audiences as she briefly glance at Asriel, who smiled and raised his hands to give her 2 thumbs up sign before he glance back and forth at her and Matt, who stop taking orders and glance at her too.

" _Great idea to get his attention and affection, Caroline."_ thought Asriel quite proudly in his mind at Caroline's action.

"Hehe, likes it so easy, you know just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm… actually talking about. Like now, I'm feeling nervous, loopy and I don't really know how to express myself." Caroline said and explain to them just as the lead guitar man stood up and walked forward to take the mic from her but she don't let him. "I can sing." Caroline compel and told the lead guitar man that she's going to sing and which song that she'll be singing, the lead guitar man nodded, walked backward and told the rest of his band about her request before he sat back down in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." Caroline glance back and told Asriel, Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Jenna and the others before she started singing while the band started playing their music behind her. Caroline spend the next few minutes singing her heart out to Matt, who's smiling and didn't noticed Asriel standing up from his seat and approaching him until he's standing next to him.

"She's amazing and also such a good singer, don't you think so, Matt?" asked Asriel.

"Yeah, she is, Ash." replied Matt as he nodded in agreement to him. "But I thought that you and her are together?" asked Matt in confusion at Asriel.

"If only we could but it's not to be for me and her, Matt." sighed Asriel.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Ash?" said Matt in more confusion at Asriel.

"That's a secret, Matt. Besides, right now she's singing her heart out for you, so what and how are you going to do to return what she did for you?" said Asriel as he glance at Matt, who fell silent as he started pondering about what to do and thought of one.

Soon Caroline stop singing and the band stop playing and Asriel, Elena, Bonnie, Jenna and the others smiled, cheered and clapped for her while Matt walked away from Asriel toward and stepped onto the stage near Caroline (who turned to glance at him in surprise).

"Matt, I…" said Caroline to Matt but he cut her off by pulling her close and leaned forward to pressed his lips against hers, giving her a soft yet deep kiss.

Asriel, Elena, Bonnie, Jenna and the others gasped and widened their eyes at Matt's sudden and bold move on Caroline before they smiled, cheered and clapped even more and louder at them both just as Matt pulled away from Caroline only to smiled and dipped her down then pull her back up to kissed her again before they pull away again, walked off the stage and walked past the people toward one of the restrooms at the back of the Grill.

" _Hope those two will be happy together."_ thought Asriel happily in his mind at both Caroline and Matt as he watched them head toward one of the restrooms together before he heard the sounds of 2 footsteps coming toward, turned to glance and saw that it's both Elena and Bonnie.

"Oh, hey, Elena and Bonnie." greeted Asriel coolly to them both.

"Hey, Ash. Why is Caroline and Matt heading to the restroom together?" asked Elena in slight confusion to Asriel.

"Seriously, Elena? After we just saw Caroline sing for Matt before he got on the stage to kiss her then they left for the restroom, you really had no idea on why they would want to go to the restroom together?" said Asriel in slight disbelief at Elena (who blush in embarrassment a little when she realised what he mean by that).

"O-Oh, I get what you mean, Ash. Well, if they're happy, then I'm happy for them both." said Elena with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too." said Asriel as he nodded in agreement with Elena.

"Hey, speaking of being happy, would it freak you both out if I told you both that I started falling for and dating your younger brother?" said Bonnie nervously to both Asriel and Elena, who widened their eyes as they glance at her in shock.

"What did you just say, Bonnie?" said Asriel.

"You're into our brother, Jeremy?" said Elena.

"I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong lately and it makes me happy." said Bonnie nervously to both Asriel and Elena, who fell silent and still glance at her in shock. "And I really can't tell what you two are thinking, right now." sighed Bonnie.

"Uh, well…" said Elena before she fell silent, not knowing what to say to Bonnie.

"I guess we're thinking that… our brother, Jeremy has had more heartbreaks and pains in his life then a hundred people's worth of heartbreak and pain and… we both think that he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." said Asriel reassuringly to Bonnie while Elena smiled at her.

"Really, you think so, Ash?" said Bonnie hopefully to Asriel.

"Yeah really, Bonnie." said Asriel even more reassuringly to Bonnie, who smiled then run forward to enveloped him in a hug and make Asriel hugged her back while Elena smiled at them both before Elena heard and felt her handphone started ringing and she take it out of her pocket and answer it.

"Hey Stefan, I'm at the Grill with Ash and Bonnie now, What… I can't hear you." said Elena in concern and confusion to Stefan before she turned and walked away from Asriel and Bonnie.

"Hold on and stay here, Bonnie." said Asriel to Bonnie as he saw Elena walking away while holding her phone near her ear, pull away from Bonnie and turned to follow after Elena.

Bonnie watched Asriel go after Elena and as she was about to follow after them, she saw Jonas stormed into the Grill with a dark look on his face and look around for someone and she turned and walked toward him instead.

"Dr. Martin." Bonnie called out to him and he turned to glance at her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Bonnie concernly to Jonas as she stopped in front of him.

"Where are they?" demanded Jonas coldly to Bonnie (who widened her eyes in worry when she realised what he mean and who he's looking for).

"Please, try to calm down and let's talk it out." said Bonnie calmly to Jonas.

"There's no point in talking it out anymore, Miss Bennett. Because my son is dead, Damon Salvatore burned him alive." said Jonas coldly to Bonnie (who gasped in shock then sadness for Jonas loss).

"Listen, I'm sorry to hear that Damon killed your son but whatever it is that you need to do, there is a better way." said Bonnie, trying to reason with him.

"You naïve and foolish girl. They killed Elijah and they even killed Luka, leaving me with no choice but to bet my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Asriel and Elena Gilbert! Now tell me where they both are!" snapped Jonas angrily at Bonnie.

"No, Dr. Martin. I'm afraid I can't and won't tell you where they are." Bonnie lied, which make Jonas closed his eyes and raised his right hand to make the lights go off on the stage.

"I'll ask again, Miss Bennett. Where is Asriel and Elena Gilbert?" demanded Jonas as he opened his eyes and glared at Bonnie.

"I don't know where they are, Dr. Martin." Bonnie lied to him again and he closed his eyes again to make a few more lights go off then break the lightbulbs apart before he opened his eyes and glared at her again.

 **Meanwhile…**

Both Caroline and Matt left the restroom after they're done doing their intimate business and Matt told Caroline that he's going to get something then walked away from her. Caroline watched him leave with a smile on her face before she see Asriel, Elena and Stefan (who quickly speed over to the Grill and stay with them after he called and told Elena about Damon killing Luka and Jonas coming for them) approaching and stopping in front of her with grim looks on their faces.

"Hey, you guys. Is something wrong?" asked Caroline, confused by the grim looks on their faces

"We have a problem, Caroline." replied Elena.

"What kind of problem, Elena?" asked Caroline again.

"Jonas is here and he's after Asriel and Elena." said Stefan grimly to Caroline.

"Oh my God. But why would he come here for them?" said Caroline in fear and disbelief at Stefan.

"Because he found out that Elijah's being indisposed and Damon bloody Salvatore killed off his son, Luka Martin." said Asriel, feeling mad at Damon for killing Jonas's son while Stefan scowled at Asriel for talking bad about his brother.

"We have a plan. But I need to get Elena and Asriel out first, but he stubbornly told me to get Elena out first and insists on staying and trying to talk sense to Jonas. And if that failed, he'll fight him." Stefan told Caroline.

"In that case, I'll helped Ash too while you get Elena out first, Stefan." said Caroline firmly to Stefan, who nodded before he quickly bring Elena away from the Grill. Soon after they're gone, both Asriel and Caroline went to where Jonas and Bonnie are.

 **Back to Jonas and Bonnie….**

"No one is getting out of here until I have them both!" snapped Jonas firmly to Bonnie.

"Don't do this please, please don't do this." pleaded Bonnie firmly to Jonas, who ignored her, glance and use his magic to break apart the glasses and wine bottles on the counter top and on the shelf of the bar before he set it ablaze then walked away from Bonnie, who quickly turned around and try to stop him but he turned, raised and pressed his left hand on her forehead and she fell unconscious on the floor.

When Matt saw that the bar had been set ablaze by Jonas, he quickly grabbed some nearby table-cloths and rushed toward the bar to try to put the fire out and somehow managed to put it out before he saw Bonnie lying on the ground.

"Bonnie! Hey!" Matt called out to her as he dropped the table-cloths then ran toward Bonnie to lifted her up from the floor in a sitting position and he began shaking her to wake her up. "Hey, come on, Bonnie." said Matt worriedly to Bonnie before he helped picked her up from the floor and walked toward the door while both Asriel and Caroline look around for Jonas and Caroline spotted him near the bar.

"I see him, Ash! He's over there!" Caroline told Asriel as she pointed to where she saw Jonas.

"Good, Caroline." said Asriel as he nodded to Caroline before he called out to Jonas (who glance at him) and try to talk calmly to him but he won't have it and try to grabbed hold of Asriel, who smack his hand away and make Jonas glared at him before he glance at the bar to set it ablaze again.

Asriel then rushed toward Jonas to dealt some punches and kicks at Jonas, who dodged and deflected his incoming punches and kicks before he use his magic to sent Asriel flying away from him and knock him hard against a wall, which make him winced in pain as he fell to the floor before Jonas walked toward him.

When Caroline saw Jonas use his magic to pull Asriel away and knock him against a wall before he fell to the floor, she speed forward and jumped onto Jonas back, sending both her and Jonas falling to the floor before she turned him on his back, growled and ready to bite his neck (and they briefly noticed Julianna suddenly appearing, grabbed hold of Asriel and bring him away from Jonas and out of the Grill).

Before she could do so, Jonas raised his left hand to her head to give her a severe aneurysm, which make her whimper then yell out in pain as she clutch her head with her hands, moved away from Jonas before she fell to her knees on the floor while Matt (who already bring Bonnie out of the Grill) glance and had a fearful look on his face when he saw Caroline clutching her head, yelling in pain and kneeling on the floor while Jonas stands up from the floor and glared coldly down at her.

Matt quickly turned, rushed forward to grab and slam Jonas hard against a wooden pillar away from Caroline (who stopped clutching her head and yelling in pain since Matt broke Jonas concentration), who glance worriedly at Matt and as she was about to warned him, Jonas grab a nearby empty bottle, smash it then raised and stabbed the sharp edges of the broken bottle against Matt's neck, which make him gasped in pain, hold his bleeding neck with his hands and he fell to the floor while Caroline yell in worry and despair at Matt and Jonas dropped the broken bottle and left the Grill to resumed his pursuit of Asriel and Elena.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later, in the Gilbert's house…**

When Asriel (who joined with them both after Julianna got him away from Jonas then speed away and left him, which confuses him but he decided to keep what she did for him a secret to himself, for some unknown reason), Elena and Stefan arrived and stepped into the house, they saw both Bonnie and Jeremy sitting in the kitchen before Jeremy demanded to know what's going on from them.

Both Asriel and Stefan explain to Jeremy about what's going on while Elena went upstairs and went into the bathroom to washed her hands and face a little. Once she's done washing her hands and face and glance at the mirror, she gasped when she saw Jonas standing behind her with a cold glare on his face and as she was about to run from him, he grabbed hold of her arm to prevent her from running. Elena then glance at Jonas and her eyes turned red and her teeth turned sharp and Jonas realised a little too late that the person he just grab is Katherine disguising as Elena before she hissed, rushed forward and sank her fangs deeply into his neck, draining his lifeblood rapidly until he die then she pull away and dropped his body onto the floor. After Katherine killed him, she leaned against the bathroom door and licked the blood on her lips before she glance smugly at Asriel, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan and Bonnie as they approach the bathroom and saw Jonas lying dead on the floor before they glance at her.

"You're all welcome." said Katherine coolly to them and they sighed and shake their heads at her while Bonnie slowly crouch down near Jonas's body.

"You didn't have to kill him." said Bonnie in disapproval at Katherine.

"Uh yeah, I did." said Katherine even more coolly to Bonnie.

Asriel, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Katherine glance silently at each other while Bonnie slowly moved her hand toward Jonas to close his eyes but Jonas suddenly sit up and grabbed hold of Bonnie's head tightly, which make her scream in fear and panic before Stefan quickly grabbed hold and snapped Jonas neck, killing him again while Asriel, Jeremy and Elena quickly grabbed and pull Bonnie away from Jonas before they glance and exchange confused and worry looks with each other before they glance down at Jonas's body. Once they're very sure that Jonas is truly dead, both Stefan and Katherine take his body, bade farewell to Asriel, Jeremy and Elena before they and Bonnie turned and left the Gilbert's house.

Once Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine are gone, both Elena and Jeremy bade goodnight to Asriel and they went up the stairs to their rooms to sleep while Asriel head into the kitchen to have some Belgian chocolate ice-cream. After a few minutes, Jenna came back, head into the kitchen to greet, share and enjoy the ice-cream with Asriel before they heard the sound of the doorbell ring.

"Who could it be?" said Jenna before she and Asriel stopped eating the ice-cream, left the kitchen, walked up to the door and when Jenna opened it, Asriel widened his eyes in shock then anger when he see who it is.

"Hi, you must be Jenna. I am… Isobel Flemming. Asriel and Elena's mother." said the long dark-haired, pale blue-eyed, fair-skinned woman wearing a white shirt with a long sleeve dark grey jacket over it, long blue jeans and black heels on her feet politely to Jenna (who glance in shock and anger at Asriel).

"Isobel." Said Asriel as he glared coldly at his and Elena's mother, Isobel.


	17. Chapter 17

**At the Gilbert's house…**

"Hello, Asriel. And hello to you too, Elena." said Isobel to Asriel (who's still glaring at her) then at Elena as she came downstairs for a glass of water only to stopped and her face turned pale with worry and fear when she saw Isobel standing outside while Jenna still glance in anger at Asriel. "It's nice to see you two again."

"Again?" said Jenna in confusion to both Asriel and Elena, who glance concernly at her then at each other then back at her again and as they were about to say something to reassured her, Isobel spoke first.

"So, you're the woman who's dating my husband, Alaric." said Isobel as she glance coolly to Jenna (who fell silent and scowled at her now) before she glance back at both Asriel and Elena. "I need to speak with Asriel and Elena, may I come in?" asked Isobel to them.

"No, you may not, Isobel." said Asriel coldly to Isobel.

"He's right, you're not coming it! Don't invite her in, Jenna!" said Elena in agreement with Asriel before she told Jenna to not let Isobel in.

"I need to talk to you both, Asriel, Elena." said Isobel firmly to them.

"Well, too bad because we don't want to, Isobel! Leave and don't come back and don't ever see and call us again!" snarled Asriel angrily at Isobel before he slammed the door in her face, locked it then he (and Elena) turned to glance sadly and guiltily at Jenna (who had a betray look on her face at them both).

"You and Elena knew that she was still alive? A-And what about Ric and John, did they know too?" asked Jenna in a betray tone of voice to both Asriel and Elena.

"…Yes, we all know that she's still alive and we're very sorry that we kept it a secret from you, aunt Jenna." replied Asriel sadly and guiltily to Jenna.

"We're really sorry and we'll explain everything, Jenna." said Elena sadly to Jenna as tears glisten and fell from her eyes but Jenna shook her head, quickly walked past Asriel and Elena, went up the stairs into her room and locked herself in, not wanting to see them or hear their lies and explanations.

Elena went up after Jenna while pleading, apologizing and trying to talk to her outside her room but she stay silent in her room and Asriel sighed deeply before he went into the kitchen, sat down on a bar stool then lowered his head down on his arms in silence.

XXXX

 **The nextday, in the Salvatore's boarding-house…**

"Elena called and told me that Isobel just showed up at their doorstep last night." Stefan told Damon as they walked down from the stairs while ignoring Katherine sitting in the living room.

"Why is she even here?" said Damon in confusion to Stefan.

"That's what I'm going to find out." replied Stefan as he and Damon walked toward the door but before they could leave, Katherine suddenly speed out of the living room and stopped in front of them.

"What do you want now, Katherine?" said Damon in annoyance at Katherine.

"Oh nothing. Just that I don't think both of you should tell her that I'm here." said Katherine.

"What, why shouldn't we?" said Stefan suspiciously to her.

"It's better that she and John doesn't know that I stay in town after I got out of the tomb." said Katherine.

"You're the one in cahoots with them, you made a deal with John and almost got me kill." snapped Damon coldly at Katherine (who smirk at him).

"I did what I had to, to survive and get out of the tomb and now, I'm reconsidering my alliance but since you two are so ungrateful to me then I'll just leave you two be." said Katherine in a feign sad tone of voice to them before she turned and walked away from them.

"What do you know, Katherine?" asked Stefan grudgingly to Katherine (who stopped walking and turned around to glance and smirk at Stefan again).

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you." replied Katherine."Besides, if you ever need me to swap places with Elena again to save her life, the less people or vampires that knows that I'm here, the better for me. Think about it, Stefan. Come on, be smart." added Katherine smugly to Stefan, who sighed and slowly nodded to her before he glance at Damon.

"Tell you what, why don't you call Alaric, tell him what you know and why his _deceased_ wife showed up on his girlfriend's front doorstep." said Stefan sarcastically at Damon before he opened the front door and left the house, leaving both Damon and Katherine (who glared at each other before they turned and walked away into different rooms).

XXXX

 **In the Gilbert's house…**

The sound of a doorbell ringing out in the house caused Elena to walked out of the kitchen toward to the door, opened it and she saw Alaric standing outside.

"Hey, Elena." greeted Alaric as he glance at Elena.

"Hey, Alaric." Elena greeted back to Alaric.

"Is she up yet?" asked Alaric worriedly to Elena about Jenna and Elena shook her head at him.

"She won't come out of her room, no matter how many times me or Ash called out to her." replied Elena sadly to Alaric as she step aside to let him into the house before closing the door.

"What did you two tell her?" asked Alaric.

"Nothing, she won't listen or talk to us at all." replied Elena.

"Don't worry, Elena. We're going to fix this." said Alaric reassuringly to Elena and she slowly nodded to him before they heard a door opening upstairs then the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and they turned to look and saw that it's Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna." Elena called out to her.

"Jenna." Alaric called out to her as well but she didn't answer or look at them.

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to leave now." said Jenna coldly to Alaric as she grabbed her jacket hanging on a coat rack.

"Listen, Jenna, let me explain, please. I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling right now." said Alaric pleadingly to Jenna.

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it, Ric." said Jenna as she briefly glared coldly at Alaric.

"Where are you going?" asked Elena.

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have some unfinished papers to write and I don't want to be late and I can't be in this house." replied Jenna as she put on her jacket then picked up her bag in the living room.

"Jenna please, stop. Let us explain to you exactly what's going on." said Alaric to Jenna but she completely ignored him and glance at Elena.

"Elena, I need you and your twin brother to go to the Lockwoods and accept the historical society check for your mom's foundation. Make sure you tell Ash about it." Jenna told Elena before she turned and walked past Alaric toward the door.

"Ok, I will but Jenna please…" said Elena but Jenna cut her off.

"I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from any of you anymore!" snapped Jenna angrily at them and they fell silent and watched as Jenna opened then slammed the door close behind her, got into her car and drive away from the house.

"Let her go. It's better this way, with all the lies and secrets that you all kept from her plus everything that's going on." said John calmly to both Elena and Alaric (who turned to glared at him) as he and Asriel walked down the stairs toward them. "But, maybe if both of you have been a little more honest with her from the beginning…" added John coolly to them before he got cut off by Alaric raising and punching his face hard with his fist, which make Elena gasped and widened her eyes in shock and make Asriel glared angrily at Alaric before he shoved Alaric away from John and stood protectively in front of him.

"How dare you punch my father, Saltzman! Get out of this house now!" snarled Asriel angrily at Alaric, who scowled at him before he glance sadly at Elena.

"Sorry, Elena. I'll be leaving now." said Alaric sadly to Elena before he turned and left the house.

"You know this is your fault, right?" said Elena as she glared at John (while Asriel glared at her), who nodded as he rubbed his bruise left cheek with his hand.

"I know, Elena." said John softly to Elena before she went up the stairs to her room while Asriel bring John into the kitchen and bring out a first aid kit for his face.

After Alaric left the house and walked toward his car, he was about to get in when he heard the sound of footsteps coming toward him and he turned to look and saw Julianna. "Who are you and what is it?" said Alaric suspiciously to Julianna.

"The name's Julianna and as for why I'm here is to get you for my brother, of course, ." said Julianna sweetly to Alaric before she suddenly grabbed and slammed his head against the window of his car, which make him groan in pain then fell into unconsciousness before she slung him over her right shoulder and bring him away with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**In the Gilbert's house….**

Soon after Asriel put some ointment on John's bruised cheek from the bottle in his hand that he take from the first aid kit, his phone started ringing and he take out his phone to see who is it, saw that it's Caroline and he left the kitchen to answer it, unaware that John take out his own phone to call someone.

"Yes, Caroline. What is it?" asked Asriel.

" _Oh Ash, something bad happen! It's Matt, he now knew that I'm a vampire, think and suspect that I did something bad to his sister, Vicki before he disappear and I can't find him in the spots where he usually hang out!"_ said Caroline in a worried tone of voice to Asriel.

"What, he knew about you being a vampire and suspect that you did something bad to Vicki and now you can't find him?" said Asriel in disbelief then sadness to Caroline.

" _Yes, Ash! Will you help him find him?"_ asked Caroline.

"Of course I will, Caroline. We'll find him together." replied Asriel.

" _Thank you, Ash. I'll see you later."_ said Caroline thankfully to Asriel.

"Yeah, see you, Caroline." said Asriel before he dismiss and put his phone back into his pocket then turned to glance at John. "Dad, I'm going to see Caroline now to help her look for Matt." Asriel told John.

"I know because I heard your conversation with her, Ash. But there's something that both me and Isobel need to talk to you and Elena first so can you go up and bring your sister down?" said John.

"What, why should Elena and I bother to listen to whatever Isobel wanted to tell us? You know that we don't want to have anything to do with her, dad." said Asriel as he scowled darkly at John.

"Just go and bring her down, please, Ash. It's important." said John firmly to Asriel, who sighed and reluctantly nodded to John before he went upstairs to Elena's room, went in and told her that both John and Isobel have important things to tell them both. After Asriel managed to convinced Elena to listen to what both John and Isobel is going to tell them, they went downstairs, went back into the kitchen to see and listen to both John and Isobel (who came into the house per John's inviting her in, which make Elena glared at him while Asriel sighed in disappointment).

"Alright, what do you know?" demanded Elena as she glance at Isobel.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible in finding Klaus and Julianna, the female vampire who's close to him and knows where he is all the time. We know our best chance is to find them before they find you two." said Isobel.

"Best chance at what?" asked Asriel.

"Keeping you and Elena alive." replied John.

"You, you don't get to talk. Not after all the shit you pulled." snapped Elena as she glared at John.

"Shut up and listen, Elena!" snapped Asriel as he glared at Elena for snapping at John before he glance back at Isobel. "So, were you able to find either Klaus or Julianna?" asked Asriel to Isobel (who shook her head at him).

"No. nobody knows where he is and Julianna has hidden herself very well and only show herself when she feels like it. But now there are these rumors that are flying around, that two doppelgangers exist." replied Isobel.

"Which means that any vampires that would want to get in favor of either Klaus or Julianna will be lining up to capture you both and bring you two to them." added John worriedly to both Asriel (who look down with a solemn look on his face) and Elena (who scoff and shake her head).

"I'm not buying any of this." said Elena before she glared at Isobel. "The last time you were here. You made it very clear that you don't give a damn about me or Asriel. And now all of a sudden, we're supposed to believe that you want to help us."

"Isobel's been helping all along." said John calmly to Elena (who glared at him now). "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries, all it would take for anyone of those 1864 tomb vampires to get the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here, to Mystic Falls where you both were bound to be discovered, so we kill them before they could talk about it."

"Yes, you did. And you also almost killed Stefan and Damon in that process." said Elena, reminding John about it (which make him let out a sigh while Asriel scowled at her).

"I have a safe house, that I can take you and Asriel to. The deed is in both of your names. No vampires can get in without yours and his permissions, not even me." Isobel told both Asriel and Elena, who glance at her. "Let me help you two, please."

"You want to help us? Then start by getting the hell out of our house." snapped Elena angrily at Isobel (who sighed before she reluctantly stood up and left the house).

"Elena, that's rude of you to snap at your own mother like that! She wanted to help you and Ash and you threw it back to her face." said John in disapproval at Elena.

"Didn't you hear what I just say, John? I don't need her help and I'm sure that Ash doesn't either! Same goes for your help too!" snapped Elena angrily at John, which make Asriel snap before he drew back his hand to backhand her, which make her cry out in surprise and pain and she hold her face.

"SHUT UP ALREADY, ELENA!" yell Asriel angrily at Elena while John watched them in silence. "I've had it almost up to here with you snapping angry words at our father every time he came to see us or wanted to help us out! You're right that I hate Isobel too but if dad say that she wants to help us then I'll listen to him and let her help us whether I like it or not! Thanks a lot for rejecting her help and told her to get out of our house by the way, you cold-hearted wench!" added Asriel coldly to Elena before he walked past her toward the door.

"Ash, wait! Where're you going?" asked Elena as she turned to glance at Asriel.

"To see Caroline. She's freaking out right now and she needs my help to look for Matt because he now knew that she's a vampire." replied Asriel.

"W-What!? He knows!?" gasped Elena.

"Yes, he knows, Elena! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." said Asriel sarcastically at Elena as he opened the front door.

"Wait, Ash, you can't go! Jenna wanted me to tell you that you and I need to go to the Lockwoods manor to accept the historical society check for our mom's foundation. I'm sorry but you can't go and help Caroline." said Elena sadly to Asriel as she quickly grab hold of his right arm to stop him from leaving.

"Is that so? Then I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not going to the Lockwood manor with you, Elena. You can go there yourself or you can go with Stefan or Damon to accept it while I go and help Caroline look for Matt. Now let go of my arm." said Asriel even more coldly to Elena as he pull his arm away from her grip, left the house (while ignoring her protesting) and got on his bike before he turned it on and drove toward Caroline's house.

Soon after Asriel left for Caroline's house, Elena also left the house and head to the boarding-house to talk to Stefan, Damon and Bonnie about what Isobel just told her and Asriel until they're done before they left the boarding-house and head to the Lockwood manor together while Bonnie went back to her house.

As Elena, Stefan and Damon arrived at the manor, greeted everyone before Elena accept the envelope for her and Asriel's mom historical society check from Tyler's mom, Carol Lockwood while Asriel arrived at Caroline's house, went in to talk and reassured Caroline a little before they left her house and split up to search for Matt, Katherine went to the Lockwood manor first and caused an accidental temporary death of John to distract Stefan, Damon and the other guests so that she could knock Elena unconscious then take her away from the manor before she did the same to Asriel then she meet up and handed the unconscious twins over to Isobel, who take them from her and put them at the back of her black SUV car before she closed the door, went to the driver's seat and drive away.

"Good job in knocking them unconscious and handing them over to Isobel, Katerina. Because the message that my brother wanted her to tell them both will shock them, especially Asriel Gilbert." said Julianna in mock approval to Katherine as she suddenly appear and approach Katherine.

"I see. So what do you want me to do now, Julianna?" asked Katherine fearfully to Julianna.

"Hm, what's next for you, I wonder?" said Julianna as she pretend to think about it before she suddenly grab and snap Katherine's neck and watched as she fell to the ground with an amused look on her face. "Nope, there's nothing left for you to do now, Katerina. So I guess it's finally time that I hand you over to my dear brother." added Julianna as she pick up and slung Katherine's body over her shoulder before she speed off to where her brother is.

XXXX

 **An hour later, near a graveyard…**

Both Asriel and Elena groaned and winced in pain a little as they woke up and open their eyes to look around and saw that they're in the back of the black SUV car just as the car arrived and stopped at a cemetery before Isobel got out of the car, went to the back to open the back door and glance at them both.

"What do you want from us now, Isobel?" demanded Elena as she and Asriel glared at Isobel.

"Come with me, you two." said Isobel as she turned and walked away from Asriel and Elena into the cemetery, which make them glance and exchange confuse looks before they got out of the SUV and followed behind her.

"Why did you bring us out here to this cemetery? Was it Katherine who told you to do it or were you compelled by someone else?" asked Asriel.

"If I was, I couldn't tell both of you." replied Isobel.

"So you lied to us. You did find Klaus, didn't you? Is that why you're taking us to this cemetery, is he or Julianna waiting for us here?" asked Elena.

"I don't think so, Elena, because I don't see either Klaus or Julianna waiting for us in this cemetery." said Asriel coolly to Elena just as Isobel stopped in front of a gravestone and kneel down to brush away some of the leaves to reveal that the gravestone is hers.

"What is this?" said Elena as she and Asriel glance down at her gravestone.

"My parents, your grandparents, they put my gravestone here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body." Isobel told them both as she stood up. "They would visit and bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew, is dead. So maybe there is a part of me that is buried here, the human part of me. The human part that I abandon, when I chose to become a vampire, the part that use to dream about the day when she get to know her son and daughter." added Isobel as she turned to glance at them with sad and guilty look on her face.

"What?" said Elena while Asriel stay silent.

"But instead both of you got to meet the other part, the part that would betray and abandon her own children." said Isobel before she glance at Asriel. "Also, there's one more thing that I haven't told you about and it would probably make you even more angry at me, Asriel."

"Really, Isobel? I doubt that whatever you're going to tell me is worse than what you already said and did to me and Elena." said Asriel as he shrug his shoulders.

"John Gilbert isn't your real father." said Isobel quietly to Asriel.

"…What?" said Asriel as he (and Elena) widened his eyes in shock and disbelief at what she just told him.

"He is Elena's real father but he isn't yours, Asriel. Your real father was a werewolf named Daniel Labonair from New Orleans." said Isobel.

"No… no! You're lying!" snapped Asriel as he glared at Isobel, not wanting to believe it.

"Unfortunately I'm not, Asriel. I'm telling the truth and I already told John about it a few minutes before you and Elena wake up. I'm sorry." said Isobel as she slowly and sadly shook her head.

"I don't believe you! It's not possible, you're lying, Isobel!" snapped Asriel even more in shock and disbelief at Isobel but the sad and truthful look in her face stay the same. "How could you, Isobel? Damn you!"

"Many years ago as I had an affair with John Gilbert in Mystic Falls, I also had an affair with Daniel Labonair, who visited Mystic Falls for a short while at the time before he went back to New Orleans and met his demise with his family. And you two know the rest after I gave birth to you two." explain Isobel sadly to Asriel, who glared silently at her for another few seconds before he turned and look away from her while Elena glance in pity at him. The next second, her phone started to ring out from her pocket and Isobel take it out and answer it.

"Yes?" said Isobel.

" _We just have Katherine and the moonstone, thanks to Julianna._ " said a man's voice from the other end of the line. " _Are the two doppelgangers safe?_ " asked the man.

"Yes, they both are." replied Isobel.

" _Then let them go._ " said the man.

"Let them go?" said Isobel in confusion to the man.

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished, you did what he compelled you to do." said the man.

"I'm done?" said Isobel in slight relief to the man.

" _Yes, you're done._ " said the man to Isobel before she closed and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Elena curiously to Isobel, who didn't answer her question and look at her with a sad frown look on her face.

"I am so sorry, Asriel, Elena. I was such a disappointment to the both of you." said Isobel apologetically to both Asriel and Elena before she grab and yank her daylight necklace off her neck, threw it away before she hold out her arms in a T pose then she started to scream in pain and agony as smoke started to rise out of her body before she burst into flames and fell dead to the ground.

Both Asriel and Elena gasped and widened their eyes in shock when they saw Isobel being compelled to threw away the protection of her daylight necklace and let herself be burned to ashes right in front of them before both Asriel and Elena quickly turned around, left the cemetery to head toward the black SUV and got in before Asriel turned on the engine and he drove away from the cemetery and head back to Mystic Falls.

XXXX

 **Several hours later, in Alaric's apartment…**

Katherine groaned and winced from the sharp pain from her neck before she opened her eyes, slowly sat up and find herself inside the living room of an apartment that she had never seen before with a man chanting a spell over the unconscious body of Alaric sitting limply on a chair with a large vial of blood on a table being pumped into his body next to him while Julianna is standing with her arms crossed and with her back to Katherine before she glance over her shoulder at her when she heard her groaning.

"Ah, about time you wake up, doppel-bitch." said Julianna as she smirk at Katherine (who slowly stood up from the floor) before the man stop chanting and Alaric opened his eyes and stood up from the chair.

"Alaric?" said Katherine softly to Alaric as she glance at him in confusion before she saw Julianna gave her an "are you that dense" look and the man fall to his knees to Alaric and her face immediately turned pale with fear and horror when she realised who Alaric actually is and she quickly turned, speed over to the door and opened it to flee from him and Julianna but she hit an invisible wall instead, which prevented her from leaving.

"Oh, Katerina. Did you really think that you could escape from us so easily? Such a pity that you can't this time." said Julianna in mock pity at Katherine as Alaric make his way toward her and stopped behind her just as she sighed, slowly turned away and stepped back from him when she saw how close he is.

"How right you are, dear sister." said Alaric in smug agreement with Julianna as he raised his hand to caress Katherine's cheek, which make her flinch and tremble in fear from his touch. "Zdraveĭ, Katharine. I have miss you." greeted Alaric in smooth Bulgarian to her.

"Klaus…" whimper Katherine, unable to bring herself to glance at the terrifying man that she had spend the past 500 years escaping from.


	19. Chapter 19

**The next day, inside Mystic Fall high school…**

"Ash, there you are. John told me about the father bombshell that Isobel told him, you and Elena yesterday before she killed herself and I'm really sorry to hear that. How are you feeling now, are you alright?" said Caroline in a consoling tone of voice to Asriel after she spotted, approach and pull him into a consoling hug before she pull away and walked beside him.

"…I don't think so, Caroline. One minute everything was fine and dandy for me, the next minute Isobel came unannounced, told me and Elena that she wanted to help us before she decided to kidnap and bring us to where her grave is then she reveal to me that she had an affair with some werewolf guy named Daniel Labonair, who is my real father instead of John Gilbert, which shatter a big part of my world and make me more mad at her. All this years of me looking up and love my father, John Gilbert is nothing but a lying farce." said Asriel in a sad and moody tone of voice to Caroline (who felt sad and pity for him). "After Elena and I came back home, John and I discuss about it in private and he told me that he doesn't care what Isobel told us before she died because we're still father and son even though we're not blood-related."

"That's at least good news, isn't it?" said Caroline in relief to Asriel, who glance and nodded to her before they meet and join up with both Elena and Stefan, head into the school and into their class with their classmates before they split up to head to their seats and sat down.

Soon after all of them sat down on their seats, Alaric came into the class while holding a large file under his left arm.

"Hello class." Alaric greeted jovially to the class as he put the large file down on the table, briefly glance at the blackboard behind him then glance at the students. "So… what are we learning today?" asked Alaric.

"We've been covering the sixties all week, because of the decade's dance tonight, Mr. Saltzman." replied a female student named Dana.

"Right. The sixties." replied Alaric absently to Dana as he glance at both Elena and Asriel (who suddenly felt a strong yet strange pulling feeling from his heart when he (and Elena) glance at Alaric), both of them the spitting images of Tatia, Katherine and Vidar. "Uh… the sixties… wish there was something good I can say about that decade. But… actually, that decade kind of sucks. Except for the beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Also, what else is there in the sixties? The Cuba missile thing, we walk on the moon, the Watergate…" Alaric told them.

"Watergate is in the seventies, Ric." said Elena out loud to Alaric, which make him, Asriel and the other students glance at her in surprise. "I mean Mr. Saltzman." Elena hastily corrected herself when she realised her mistake in saying his name.

"Right, it got all mush up in here in my head. Sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." said Alaric thankfully to Elena before he turned to the blackboard and started writing about the sixties on it.

" _Finally lay my eyes on the latest 2 Petrova doppelgangers, Elena and Asriel Gilbert, or to be more precise, Asriel Labonair, who will be mine soon while his sister is one of the ingredients for sacrifice to break the curse on me. Also those 2 witches that served me and Julianna will find and capture the other 2 necessary ingredients soon._ " thought Klaus smugly in his mind inside Alaric's body as he kept on writing on the blackboard about the sixties.

" _What was that I feel just now inside me right after I glance at Alaric? It's… weird and worrisome and yet it's also good and nostalgic at the same time._ " thought Asriel in confusion in his mind as he raised and placed his hand on his chest where his heart is.

XXXX

 **Several hours later, lunchtime…**

Right after their class ended for lunchtime, both Asriel and Elena left the class, head to the cafeteria together and take their own trays of food before they look around, spotted both Bonnie and Jeremy sitting at a table and they approach and sat down with them both.

"Hey, Jer, how are you doing? Are you okay, at the house, alone with John?" asked Elena concernly to Jeremy.

"It's not ideal." sighed Jeremy with a grim look on his face.

"What about Jenna? Have either you or my father heard from her yet?" asked Asriel.

"No, not yet, Ash. Looks like she's still insists on staying in campus. Look, I'm uh… gonna leave now." replied Jeremy as he stood up, turned and left them and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's going on with him?" asked Elena as she and Asriel glance at Bonnie.

"Well, I told him that he had to dress up tonight for the dance and he got all uptight about it, that's why." replied Bonnie to both Elena and Asriel.

"That's it?" said Elena.

"He have to, whether he like it or not." said Asriel.

"Hey, Asriel, Elena, there you two are." said their classmate, Dana as she approach and stopped in front of Asriel, Elena and Bonnie (who glance at her). "Okay, this is going to sound a little freaky for you guys, especially Elena, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight." said Dana excitedly to Elena.

"Wow, that's a first." said Elena with a surprise look on her face.

"Sorry, but can you tell the totally hot guy that she is going to dance tonight with her boyfriend so he should give up, Dana." said Asriel coolly to Dana.

"He's right, Dana." said Bonnie in agreement with Asriel.

"Come on! You could at least meet him. He said that he'll be at the dance so look for him tonight. His name is Klaus and also, he said that he'll take you from the dance tonight, Asriel." said Dana, which immediately make Asriel, Elena and Bonnie froze in shock and fear.

"What did you just say, Dana?" asked Asriel.

"I'm sorry… could you repeat that." added Elena.

"His name is Klaus. I know it sounds like a stupid name, but I swear he's hot." replied Dana as she smiled at them while Bonnie look around the cafeteria and the other students for any signs of Klaus and didn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he, is he here!?" demanded Bonnie harshly as she glance back at Dana.

"I don't know." said Dana in blank confusion to Bonnie.

"She's been compelled." said Bonnie to both Asriel and Elena.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance, how cute is that? And I wonder where he's going to take you to, Asriel?" said Dana excitedly to Asriel, Elena and Bonnie (who had worry looks on their faces when they heard what Dana just told them), completely oblivious to the worry looks on their faces.

XXXX

 **Another several hours later, in the boarding house…**

"Since Klaus has compel Dana to tell you three that he'll be at the dance, I say we go to the dance and find him, simple as that." said Damon to Asriel, Elena and Bonnie after they came straight to the boarding house after school ends and told both him and Damon what Dana told them.

"Oh really, Damon? And how are we going to do that, we don't even know what he looks like." said Stefan as he crossed his arms.

"Something tells him that he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." said Damon.

"He can be anywhere at anytime since he already compel your classmate, Dana at school. Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" said Stefan as he glance pointedly at them.

"Well, excuse us for wanting to go to school for our education knowing that doing so would put us in danger, Stefan." said Asriel sarcastically at Stefan (who scowled at him) before they all heard the sound of the front door opening and they glance and saw that it's Alaric.

"There you are!" exclaimed Damon.

"Sorry, I'm late, you guys." said Alaric apologetically to Damon before he glance at both Asriel and Elena.

" _Huh? I'm feeling that same feeling when I see Alaric again. What's going on?_ " thought Asriel in confusion in his mind when he saw Alaric looking at him and Elena.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight, Ric. Klaus made his first move." said Damon firmly to Alaric, which surprises him.

"Wait, what? He made his first move already?" said Alaric in a feign surprise tone of voice to Damon, who nodded to him.

"Okay, say we do find him and then what, hm? What's our plan of attack?" asked Elena.

"Me, I'm the plan." replied Bonnie.

"What do you mean by that, Bonnie?" said Asriel as he glance at Bonnie.

"He has no idea how much power I can channel. If either one of you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie told them all and didn't noticed Alaric narrowed his eyes at her for a few seconds.

"Are you sure about that, Bonnie? Because it's not going to be that easy since he is Klaus, the biggest baddest vampire around. And let's not forget about his twin sister, Julianna either." Alaric pointed out to Bonnie.

"Alaric has a point, I mean… what if he…" said Damon before he trailed off and speed toward Bonnie, who quickly raised her hand and sent him flying backward away from her and he landed on his back hard on the floor behind a desk. After Bonnie sent Damon flying away from her and lowered her hand, Alaric glance in brief annoyance at her, Elena and Stefan glance with impressed looks on their faces at her while Asriel glance coldly at her.

"Well, that was impressive." said Stefan in awed at Bonnie.

"Yeah, it is." said Elena in agreement with Stefan.

"Well, not me, you guys. We all saw and knew that Damon was about to attack her. What makes you guys think that she could do the same to Klaus and Julianna or that they'll let her just easily attack and killed them with her magic?" said Asriel coldly to them.

"Oh, come on, Ashy boy. You saw what she just did to me and you're still not convinced?" said Damon as he rolled his eyes at Asriel.

"I trust her, Ash. If she says she can killed them both then I believe her and so should you." said Elena firmly to Asriel.

"She's right, Ash. It doesn't matter if he and his sister are originals, I can take down anyone that comes at me. I can kill them both, Ash, Elena, Stefan and Damon. I know I can so trust me on this." said Bonnie reassuringly to Asriel (who sighed and look away from her), Elena (who smiled at her), Stefan and Damon while Alaric just watched them in silence.

XXXX

 **In Alaric's apartment…**

After Klaus had his meeting with Stefan, Damon, Asriel, Elena and Bonnie about their plan to kill him and his sister in the boarding house, he went back to Alaric's apartment, greeted both Julianna (who's playing the Africa Jewel Quest on her laptop in the living room) and Maddox and ignored Katherine (who's sitting on a chair and being compelled to repeatedly stabbing her leg with a wooden stake) before he went and opened the closet in Alaric's bedroom.

"You're right, this witch is all juice up and ready to kill me and Julianna, Maddox." Klaus told Maddox.

"Yeah right. As if we would let her have the chance to kill us both." scoffed Julianna.

"That's terrible." said Katherine in a weak and pained tone of voice to them and they ignored her again.

"Looks like we're going to have to kill her soon." Klaus told Maddox as he do a thorough search of Alaric's closet and found hidden weapons underneath his vintage clothes. "Do you think this Alaric guy vintage? Also, crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics, huh?" added Klaus as he picked up a crossbow, turned and showed the crossbow to Katherine.

"Who the hell is this guy again?" asked Klaus.

"He's a local vampire hunter, like Ashy boy and his father, John Gilbert." replied Katherine.

"Is that true, Julianna?" said Klaus.

"Yes. It's true." Said Julianna as she nodded to Klaus.

"Ah, well that explains the clothing." said Klaus as he turned and put the crossbow back into the closet and closed it.

"All I could find, the guy like his bourbon." said Maddox as he approach and hold out a bottle of bourbon to Klaus.

"I knew there was something about him that I like." said Klaus as he take the bottle from Maddox, opened it and take a drink from it before he hand it over to Julianna for her to drink too. "Maddox, here's a high school dance and I'm going to need you to take out witch bitch." said Klaus firmly to Maddox.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away, I won't be able to get near her. You'll have to do it." said Maddox concernly to Klaus.

"Are you serious, Maddox?" said Julianna as she incredulously at Maddox.

"In this body? I'm an old history teacher, she can easily hurt me. Well not me, Klaus me, but… you know what I mean." said Klaus.

"No witch or warlock can handle channelling that much power, it will kill them. It would kill me, you just have to make her use it." said Maddox.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" said Klaus.

"It won't take along, just keep attacking her until it kills her. This body, Alaric will last longer then hers will." Maddox tells him.

"How? He's human." Klaus reminded Maddox, who smiled at him.

"I can help in that department, I can do a spell and it can protect you when she attack you or Julianna with her magic." said Maddox reassuringly to Klaus (who smiled at him) and Julianna (who smiled at him too) before they glance at Katherine (who quickly look down in fear).

"Thank you for your help, Maddox. Also, how's your first day as a teacher in Mystic Fall high school and did you see those 2 doppelgangers?" asked Julianna to Klaus.

"It was quite boring and I did see those 2 doppelgangers, Julianna." replied Klaus.

"I see, that's good. And what do you think when you saw Asriel Gilbert?" asked Julianna again to Klaus.

"I think that I'm glad to see him." replied Klaus. " _And he's the spitting image of Vidar before he died many years ago._ " added Klaus in his mind.

"Yeah, he is. And I'm looking forward to the dance with you tonight, Nik." said Julianna excitedly to Klaus (who smiled and nodded to her).


	20. Chapter 20

**Night-time, in front of the school…**

Soon after Asriel, Elena and Stefan are done in putting on their sixties suits and dress for the Decade Dance, they then left the Gilbert's house and both Stefan and Elena got into Stefan's car while Asriel got on his bike before they drove and ride their car and bike toward the school. Once they've arrived, parked and turned off their car and bike in the parking lot, Stefan, Elena and Asriel got off their car and bike, turned and head toward the school together and met both Jeremy and Bonnie along the way.

"Hey, you guys. Don't you three look great in each of your sixties outfits." said Bonnie appreciatively at Asriel, Elena and Stefan sixties outfits after she greeted them.

"Thanks, Bonnie. You and Jeremy don't look bad in yours either." said Elena as she smiled and hugged Bonnie while Asriel smiled and hugged Jeremy before they pull away from each other.

"You guys and girls ready to do this?" asked Stefan.

"We're ready, Stefan. Let's do this." replied Asriel.

Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie nodded to him before the 5 of them went into the school, walked down the hallway toward the gym where they can hear loud music and their fellow students dancing and having a good time inside before they went in and split up among the crowd of dancing students.

"Asriel!" a familiar voice called out to him and he turned and saw Caroline coming toward him. "There you are and oh my, you look quite handsome in your outfit."

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Caroline. And may I say that you look very stunning in yours too." said Asriel appreciatively at Caroline's outfit.

"O-Oh. Thank you, Ash." said Caroline, blushing in embarrassment at his compliment.

"So, how goes your relationship with Matt? Is it going good?" asked Asriel concernly to Caroline.

"Yeah, it's going good, Ash. Don't worry about it." replied Caroline reassuringly to Asriel.

"I hope so. Say, Caroline, may I have the honor of dancing the first dance with you?" asked Asriel as he bowed and hold out his right hand to Caroline, who gasp then nodded but before they could, they were interrupted by Dana (who's now standing on the stage and in front of a microphone).

"Good evening, everyone and may I have all of your attentions? Because we have a special shout out tonight for Asriel and Elena Gilbert… From Klaus." announced Dana as she look around the clapping students, spotted Elena with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy and Asriel with Caroline and she smiled at them while they quickly look around for anyone that they don't recognized and couldn't find the person.

"What was that, Ash? I-Is Klaus here already?" said Caroline worriedly at Asriel.

"Unfortunately yes, Caroline. I was going to tell you but Dana, whom he compel, beat me to the punch. So now that you know that he's already here and with his sister Julianna helping him, I want you to try to remain calm and blend in, alright?" said Asriel calmly to Caroline, who nodded to him before she put her hand in his and they went to the dance floor to begin dancing.

"That was a lame cheap shot. He's trying to bait us." scoffed Damon as he rolled his eyes and move closer to Elena (who's looking very worry now).

"B-But I know everyone here." stammer Elena as she kept on looking around for Klaus to no avail.

"If neither he nor his sister is here, then that means that they want us to believe that they're here." said Stefan worriedly to them.

"It's a party people, blend in. Let them come to us." said Damon sarcastically at Stefan.

"Good idea." said Bonnie as she clasped her hand firmly in Jeremy.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing, Bonnie." said Jeremy as he try to pull his hand away from Bonnie's firm grip to no avail.

"Too bad." said Bonnie as she lead him toward the dance floor while Damon, Stefan and Elena kept on looking around and Damon spotted Alaric standing by himself near the refreshments table.

"There's Ric, I'll be back." Damon told both Elena and Stefan (who nodded to him before they went to the dance floor) before he walked away from them toward Alaric and stand next to him.

"Special occasion, huh. This guy's a little twisted." said Alaric as he glance at Damon.

"I'm not impressed." said Damon with an unimpressed look on his face.

"No?" asked Alaric.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." replied Damon to Alaric (who nodded) before he turned and walk away.

Asriel danced with Caroline for another few minutes until Matt came, ask Caroline for a dance and both Asriel and Caroline stop dancing and Asriel handed Caroline over to Matt with a warning to not make her sad or anything before he turned and left them, went to the refreshments table where Alaric is (which make his heart do the same pulling feeling again) and poured himself a cup of juice from the punch.

"Hey, Asriel." greeted Alaric as he glance at Asriel.

"Hey, Ric." Asriel greeted back to him.

"You know, why is it that you're not convinced and doubted that Bonnie can take on both Klaus and Julianna with the power that she got from her ancestors back when she and the others planned about it in the boarding house? Do you not trust her or the others that much?" asked Alaric curiously at Asriel (who sighed).

"It's not that I don't trust them, I'm just being realistic because yes, she became strong enough to take on both Klaus and Julianna after receiving those powers from her ancestors. However, that doesn't mean that she have enough experience to do it and what's to say that the power she have won't end up killing her too as she unleash it on Klaus and Julianna?" replied Asriel in exasperation at Alaric.

"Hm. You may have a point about her, Ash…" said Alaric before he trailed off into silence as he saw Julianna (who smiled and winked at him) in the distance behind Asriel.

"What is it, Ric?" asked Asriel as he saw Alaric fell silent and look at something behind him before he turned around, saw Julianna (who briefly wave at him) as she walked out of the gym. "Isn't that Julianna?" said Asriel in disbelief at Alaric.

"Yeah, it's her alright. We should go after her first." said Alaric and Asriel nodded to him before they make their way pass the other dancing students toward the door, went out and went down the hallway after Julianna and they saw her went into an empty classroom, went inside as well and saw her sitting casually on a table and staring at them with a smirk on her face (which make Alaric smirk back at her that Asriel didn't notice).

"Hello, hunters. Nice to see you two, especially you again, Asriel." greeted Julianna smugly to them.

"Julianna. Since you're already here, where's your brother, Klaus?" said Asriel coldly to Julianna.

"What makes you think that I would tell you where he is, Asriel?" said Julianna as she shrug her shoulders.

"Where is he?" said Asriel even more coldly to Julianna, ignoring her previous words.

"Right behind you, love." said Alaric smugly from behind Asriel, who gasped, turned and move away from him with a shock and disbelief look on his face.

"Alaric? You're Klaus? That can't be, unless…" said Asriel as he realised with a more shock look on his face that Klaus had somehow possess Alaric's body.

"Bingo. It's exactly what you just think, Asriel. Meet my dear brother, Klaus, inside the body of your history teacher, Alaric Saltzman." said Julianna as she dramatically gestured with her right arm at Alaric, who smirk at Julianna before he got into a fighter stance and charge toward Asriel.

When Asriel saw Alaric charge toward him, he prepared himself into a fight as well and soon both he and Alaric are punching, kicking, dodging and deflecting each other attacks while Julianna watched them fight for the next few minutes until Alaric got behind Asriel, wrapped his arm tightly around Asriel's neck in a stranglehold move and slowly suffocate Asriel (while he struggles to free himself from Alaric's tight hold to no avail) until he passed out and became limp and Alaric let go of him and handed him over to Julianna.

"That was quite the show between you and this lovely doppelganger of Vidar, dear brother. I like it. And now you finally have him in your grasp." said Julianna approvingly at Alaric as she picked the unconscious Asriel up in a bridal style manner in her arms.

"Why, thank you for the compliment and I'm glad that it's to your liking, dear sister. And you're right, he's finally in my grasp and take him back with you to Alaric's apartment." said Alaric as he nodded in agreement with Julianna before he glance lovingly down at Asriel.

"Of course, brother. Good luck taking down that witch and I'll see you later." said Julianna as she nodded to Alaric before she speed away from the school toward Alaric's apartment with Asriel while Alaric left the classroom and head back to the gym in preparation to take down Bonnie.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later, in the Gilbert's house…**

" _Asriel… Bonnie…"_ thought Elena in sadness and despair in her mind as she sat by herself on a sofa while tears fell from her eyes before she heard the sound of the door opening, look over and saw Damon came into the house and into the living room and she abruptly stood up and stormed toward Damon.

"Where's my brother and Bonnie? Have you found him and what did you do with her?" demanded Elena.

"Calm down, Elena." said Damon calmly to Elena.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Damon! You knew, didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, she would die, didn't you? And not only that, my brother has been kidnap by Julianna!" yell Elena angrily at Damon.

"Yes, yes I knew and I'm sorry that you lose your twin brother and your friend to Klaus and Julianna." said Damon even more calmly to Elena, who glared darkly at him before she raised her hand to slapped him hard across his face before he glance back at her in anger and annoyance for slapping him.

"You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say, Elena." Said Damon firmly to Elena, who scoffed and rolled her eyes at him but decided to listen to what he's gonna say anyway. "Bonnie had to die. Klaus possessing and using Alaric's body was a total surprise for us. She wasn't prepared for that and he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him, until we make sure that he knew that she was dead. Both he and Julianna had to believe it." added Damon firmly to Elena, who's slowly not feeling angry at Damon anymore after his explanation.

"She cast a resurrection spell on herself to come back to life so Bonnie's fine and we'll find a way to save Asriel from them." Damon told Elena before he turned and left the house, leaving Elena feeling joy and relief for Bonnie being alive then worry for Asriel again.

XXXX

 **Another few minutes later, in the boarding house…**

As Damon stepped into the boarding-house, close the door behind him and went into the living room, he saw Stefan standing near the fireplace with his arms crossed and a frown look on his face.

"You could have told me, Damon. Why didn't you?" asked Stefan.

"How would I know that you wouldn't go blabbing things out to your girlfriend and she would have spoil everything." replied Damon.

"Don't you understand at what you just put her through back in school when she found out that they've Asriel and saw Bonnie "died" in front of her when she use her magic on Klaus?" said Stefan.

"See… that's exactly why I didn't tell you. Because you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy, I'll make all the life and death decisions, while you're busy worrying about collateral damage." said Damon. "I'll even let Elena scolded and hit me for it. But, at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." added Damon firmly to Stefan before he walked out of the living room and went up the stairs to his room.

XXXX

 **Back in the Gilbert's house…**

Elena is now sitting in front of a coffee table in the living room with a laptop in front of her, waiting impatiently for the video to show her proof that Bonnie's alive before the black screen flicker a bit and soon she saw Bonnie's happy and relief-looking face looking at her from the other side of the laptop.

"Bonnie." said Elena, smiling in joy and relief when she saw Bonnie.

" _Elena… Elena… I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about the plan._ " sobbed Bonnie guiltily at Elena (who shook her head at her).

"It's okay, it's okay, I just needed to see for myself that you're alive and I'm really glad that you are, Bonnie." said Elena.

" _I'm sorry. There wasn't enough time for me to tell you, Elena. And we'll get Asriel back from them, no matter what._ " said Bonnie firmly to Elena.

"It's okay, Damon explain it all to me a few minutes ago. And yeah, we'll get him back." said Elena in agreement with Bonnie before she stopped talking to Bonnie, turned off the laptop, left the living room and went up to her room and change into her pajamas before she fell asleep.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, in Alaric's apartment…**

Klaus glance down at the still unconscious form of Asriel lying on the long couch in the living room with Julianna looking down at him too before she glance at Klaus (while Katherine lie face-down and dead on the floor due to Julianna not wanting her to see Klaus having a tender moment).

"Good job on taking down the witch, dear brother. Next is putting you back in your original body before we start looking for and capturing the vampire and werewolf for sacrifice, right?" said Julianna.

"Right, Julianna." said Klaus as he nodded to Julianna before they stood up, went into their rooms and fell asleep.

XXXX

 **The next day, in the boarding house…**

As Elena quietly opened the door and stepped into the house, she look around for both Stefan and Damon and sighed in relief when she didn't see them both before she quietly closed the door behind her, went down the hallway toward the basement and went down, approach and opened the cellar door where Elijah body is, crouch down and wrapped her fingers around the dagger on his chest and pulled it out with one strong tug before she sat down and leaned her back against the wall of the cellar near the door, waiting for Elijah to wake up.


	21. Chapter 21

**In the cellar in the boarding-house…..**

15 minutes after Elena had pull the dagger out of Elijah's chest and waited for him to wake up, a sharp and loud gasp pierced the silence and make Elena jump in surprise and shock as she watch Elijah lurched upright, open his eyes and frantically look around the cellar room in confusion before Elena quickly approach, kneel down near Elijah to attempt to calm him down.

"Elijah, calm down." whisper Elena in a calming tone of voice to him.

"Katerina?" gasped Elijah as he glance at Elena with a worry look on his face before a memory of the past flash through his head.

XXXX

 **Flashback, England, 1492…**

 ** _Trevor is currently talking to a group of his friends until he noticed Elijah, politely excuses himself from them and approach Elijah._**

 ** _"Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased that you could join us." said Elijah after he greeted and glance at Trevor (who smiled and nodded to him)._**

 ** _"I could not miss the birthday celebration." said Trevor._**

" ** _No, considering the gifts you claim to bear. So where is the mystery girl of whom you speak and told me about?" asked Elijah._**

 ** _"Right this way." replied Trevor as he turned and walked toward the fireplace with Elijah following behind him until they arrived and saw a long, dark brown-haired woman wearing a long sleeve green velvet dress standing near the fireplace with her back to them before Trevor raised and put his hand on her shoulder. "My dear." Trevor told the woman as he glance at Elijah._**

 ** _Elijah stopped walking just as the woman turned to glance and smiled at him and he widened his eyes in surprise and shock when he saw that the woman bears a strong resemblance to Tatia, his past love._**

 ** _"Hello." said the woman sweetly and politely to Elijah._**

XXXX

"Elijah, Elijah. It's me, Elena, calm down." said Elena.

"Oh my god." whisper Elijah, still looking worryingly at her.

XXXX

 **England, 1492…**

" _ **Is there something on my face?" asked the woman as she tilted her head in confusion at the surprise and shock look on Elijah's face.**_

 ** _"Oh, forgive me. It's just that you remind me of someone." Replied Elijah apologetically to the woman._**

 ** _"Miss Katerina. May I introduce to you the Lord Elijah." said Trevor, introducing the woman named Katerina to Elijah._**

 ** _"A pleasure to meet you, my lord." said Katerina as she curtsey to him._**

 ** _"Pleasure's all mine, miss Katerina." said Elijah as he smiled and nodded to her then hold out his hand to her._**

 ** _"Forgive me for not recognizing you at first glance." said Katerina as she raised and placed her hand in his._**

 ** _"All is forgiven." said Elijah as he lowered his head to pressed a soft kiss on her hand, which make her blush in embarrassment._**

 _ **Flashback end**_

XXXX

After Elijah's done in remembering the past, his eyes then rolled back and closed and he fell back into unconsciousness, which make Elena started panicking and as she's thinking about what to do next, Elijah let out another loud and sharp gasp, twisted then rolled his body onto his left side and away from Elena.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" wheezed Elijah in pain and agony as he clutched his chest with his hands before he glared at Elena. "What did you do to me!?" snarled Elijah coldly at Elena.

"Nothing!" said Elena hastily at Elijah (who narrowed his eyes at her as he stagger to his feet).

"I c-can't be in this house." gasped Elijah.

"Oh no, you haven't been invited in." said Elena as she widened her eyes in awful realisation.

"I can't be in this house. I need to get out of here!" panted Elijah as he started to speed away only to crash into the concrete wall of the cellar before he stagger through the opened door and speed away.

Elena quickly picked up the dagger, turned and followed after Elijah out and away from the cellar, went up the stairs and down a hallway toward the front door and she stop when she saw Elijah crouching down on the floor and breathing normally before he slowly glared up at her with barely suppressed anger in his eyes then he speed toward her with the intention to attack her only to hit an invisible wall.

"What happened?" said Elijah menacingly at Elena, who quickly raised and put her finger to her lips to silently tell him to stop talking, which make him glared even more angrily at her.

"Wait! I'll tell you why so please calm down!" whisper Elena hastily and worriedly to Elijah before she silently pointed to her ear then raising her arm into the ceiling above her, silently telling him that both Stefan and Damon were sleeping upstairs and had no idea that Elena pull the dagger out to awaken Elijah, which diminish the glaring look on his face a little.

"I'll tell you everything but not here." whisper Elena before she asked him a question. "…Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" sneered Elijah coldly back to Elena, who sighed as she tighten her hand on the dagger before she made up her mind, raised and hold out the dagger to Elijah, who briefly widened his eyes in surprise at her handing over the only weapon that could put him out of commission for good before he slowly take the dagger from her hand and put it safely into his ruined suit.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, inside Alaric's apartment…**

Asriel groaned and slowly opened his eyes only to see both Julianna and Katherine staring down at him with amused and mocking looks on their faces before the events of last night up until his resistance and kidnapping by Klaus and Julianna flashed through his mind and make him wake up completely.

"Good morning, Asriel Gilbert. Had a nice sleep?" said Julianna teasingly at Asriel, who glared in silence at her and Katherine as he sat up from the couch. "I'll take that as a no then." said Julianna as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, duh. I'd also act like that if I'm in the same position as Ashy boy, Julianna." said Katherine.

"Silence, doppelganger bitch. Nobody says you can talk." said Julianna coldly at Katherine (who fell silent in fear).

"Possessing Alaric's body, huh? That's a pretty sneaky and clever trick to fooled us all." said Asriel coldly at them. "What happened to my family and friends after you and Klaus knock me out and take me away from the dance?" demanded Asriel.

"Relax, pretty boy. Most of your family and friends at the dance last night are fine but I cannot say the same for poor Bonnie. She's dead, Klaus make sure of it." said Julianna smugly to Asriel.

"Bonnie's dead!? No, she can't be dead! You're lying!" said Asriel as he shake his head in sorrow and denial at Julianna.

"Nope, I'm not lying. Your witchy friend Bonnie is dead due to her using too much of her magic to try and fail to take down my brother. A foolish end for her and deal with it." said Julianna.

"…Damn you and Klaus. You two forced her to use her magic and let it killed her!" snarled Asriel angrily at Julianna.

"Yep, we did and so what? She should know better than to go up against people who are far stronger and older than her, even with magic." said Julianna.

" _Damn you both! I'm sorry, Bonnie. That you had to die in vain because of Klaus and Julianna."_ thought Asriel sadly in his mind for Bonnie.

"Well, I'll be leaving now to purchase some breakfast and drinks for you, Asriel. Don't bother trying and even think about leaving this apartment because Klaus told his warlord to put up a boundary spell to prevent you from leaving, see you later." said Julianna as she patted Asriel's head (which make him slap her hand away) before she stood up and left the apartment.

"…Look, I know that it doesn't mean much to you and you don't believe me but I'm truly sorry for what happened to your friend, Bonnie, Ashy boy." said Katherine sympathetically at Asriel (who ignored her).

XXXX

After Elena hand the dagger over to Elijah, she then take some blood bags for Elijah before she left the boarding-house with him, went back to her house to take the keys for the SUV and both she and Elijah got in the car and Elena turned on the car before she drove the SUV away from her house and down the road (while Elijah opened and drank the blood bags to regained his strength).

"You look better." said Elena as she noticed Elijah slowly look better.

"Where did you get the dagger?" asked Elijah.

"From John. I will tell you everything, but I need to work together with you, Elijah. I need your word." said Elena.

"Your ability to make demands is long pass." said Elijah coldly to Elena.

"This isn't a demand, this is a request and an offer. I'm offering my help to you and in return I want yours." Elena told Elijah as she shake her head.

"And why should I even consider it?" asked Elijah as he glance in cold suspicion at Elena.

"For the same reason that you haven't kill any of us yet because you need our help to find Klaus and Julianna and kill Klaus and that's why I need you." replied Elena before she and Elijah heard her phone ringing and Elena take it out, saw that the caller ID is Stefan and she answer and tell Stefan that she's fine and with Elijah and to trust her and trust Elijah since he lives by his own code of honor before she bade farewell, ended the call and hand over her phone to Elijah.

"So what happened after you and your friends stabbed and put me out of commission with the dagger?" asked Elijah.

"Well, for starters, Klaus is here and with Julianna now." replied Elena.

"Klaus is here and is already with Julianna?" said Elijah as he glance at Elena.

"Yes. And he somehow taken over Alaric's body." said Elena.

"Of course he has, it's one of his favourite tricks." sighed Elijah as he look away with a slight exasperated look on his face.

"Well, what are his other favourite tricks and what is he and Julianna going to do next. You're the only one that knows them both." asked Elena.

"Yes, you're right. I do know Klaus and Julianna very well." replied Elijah with a nod of his head as another memory of the past flash through his mind.

XXXX

 **England, 1492…**

 ** _"So where is the host and hostess we've heard so much about?" asked Katerina as she glance at Elijah while walking beside him past the other guests in the room._**

 ** _"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance while the other hostess doesn't show herself much." replied Elijah and Katerina nodded before she decided to looks around at the other guests for the host just as Elijah saw the host walk into the room with the hostess walking closely beside him._**

 ** _"Here they are." Elijah told Katerina and she glance and saw the other guests bowed and move out of the way for the host and hostess and soon Katerina saw that the host is a slightly tan-skinned, short dirty blonde-haired, blue-eyed handsome man wearing a traditional suit while the hostess is a fair-skinned, long dark brown-haired, blue-eyed beautiful woman wearing a short sleeve dark purple gown with white rose patterns on it and long white gloves on her arms._**

" ** _Hello there, Elijah. And who is this lovely lady with you?" asked the woman as she glance curiously at Katerina._**

 ** _"Hello and this lady is Katerina. Katerina, may I introduce to you, the Lord Niklaus and the Lady Julianna." said Elijah, introducing Katerina, Klaus and Julianna to each other._**

" _ **It's nice to meet you two, Lord Niklaus and Lady Julianna." said Katerina politely as she curtsies to them both.**_

" _ **It's nice to meet you too, Miss Katerina." said Julianna.**_

 ** _"Yeah, it truly is nice to meet you, Miss Katerina. Call me Klaus instead because Niklaus is the name that my father gave me." said Klaus as he take, raised and placed a soft kiss on the back of Katerina's left hand._**

 _ **End of flashback**_

XXXX

 **Inside the Lockwood manor…**

After almost an hour of Elena driving on the road with Elijah, they arrived and stopped in front of the Lockwood manor before Elena turned off and handed the key over to Elijah before they got off the car, stepped up to the front door and Elijah ring the bell and waited for Carol to answer and open the door before Elijah talk and compel her to let them in and also asking her for a change of clothes for him, which she told him to do so with one of her late husband suits upstairs and Elijah smiled and went up to change while Carol left the house for a meeting and Elena went into the living room and waited for a few minutes before Elijah came down and wearing a new suit.

"So I assume that the Martin warlords are no longer with us." said Elijah stiffly at Elena.

"No, they're not. I'm sorry." said Elena sadly to Elijah.

"And what about Katerina? Where is she now?" asked Elijah.

"We heard that she's with Klaus and Julianna and we think that she may be dead already. Also, they kidnap and take my twin brother from the dance last night." replied Elena even more sadly to Elijah.

"I doubt it, it's not their styles. Death would have been too easy for Katerina after what she did." scoffed Elijah. "And what was that? Your twin brother's being taken and is with them now?" added Elijah in a surprise tone of voice to Elena.

"Yes, he is. And also I don't understand. You told us that you want to kill Klaus, restrain and take Julianna away with you but you also want to make Katherine pay for betraying him." said Elena as she glance in confusion at Elijah.

"I've my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time… that I would of done anything for Klaus and Julianna." said Elijah as a third memory flash through his mind.

XXXX

 **England, 1492…**

" ** _Where did you come from, Katerina?" asked Klaus as he and Julianna glance and walked on both sides of Katerina._**

" ** _I'm a new arrival to this town, my lord and lady." replied Katerina._**

 ** _"Trevor told me that Katerina came from Bulgaria." Elijah told both Klaus and Julianna._**

" ** _Oh, she's a Bulgarian, huh?" said Julianna._**

 ** _"Zdraveĭ, Katerina." Klaus greeted her in her own Bulgarian language, which make her glance at him in surprise and awed._**

 ** _"Very good." said Katerina as she smiled approvingly at Klaus before she glance and smiled at Elijah too and he smiled back at her._**

 ** _"Do you mind taking our sister, Julianna for a drink, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with Katerina." Klaus told Elijah._**

 ** _"No, not at all. Happy birthday, brother. Shall we, Julianna?" said Elijah before he hold out his hand to Julianna, who smiled and put her hand in his before he bring her with him toward the table where the foods and drinks are._**

 ** _Soon after both Elijah and Julianna walked away from both Klaus and Katerina, Klaus raised and hold out his hand to Katerina, who smiled and put her hand in his._**

 ** _"If I may be so bold, I would like to get to know you a little more, Miss Katerina." Klaus told Katerina as he began to lead her out of the room._**

 _ **End of flashback…**_

XXXX

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you, Klaus and Julianna are…" asked Elena in shock and disbelief at Elijah.

"Yes, Klaus and Julianna is my brother and sister." replied Elijah coolly to Elena.

"Yeah, I know and heard that, but I'm still progressing about it." said Elena.

"I may be a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is, OMG." said Elijah even more coolly to Elena (who lowered and put her hands on her forehead in more shock and disbelief at what Elijah just told her).


	22. Chapter 22

**In the living room of the Lockwood Manor…**

"There's a whole family of originals?" asked Elena as she watched Elijah look out the window.

"Yes. Our father was a wealthy landowner in eastern Europe while our mother bore eight childrens." replied Elijah.

"So, your parents were human?" asked Elena again.

"Our whole family was, Elena. Our origins as vampires is a very long story but just so you know, we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family and from us all, vampires were created." replied Elijah again to Elena.

"Yeah, I know… but why do you want Klaus dead? Isn't he your brother?" said Elena in weak disbelief at Elijah (who turned to glance bitterly at her).

"I need some fresh air. I'm still feeling a tad bit… dead." Elijah told Elena before he walked out of the living room and Elena sighed before she stood up and follow him out of the living room and the manor toward the backyard.

"Now I'll tell you the reason on why I wanted him dead, Elena. He… hunted down and killed the rest of my siblings with the daggers to make sure that neither one of them will betray him and Julianna, she just stand by and let him do it. But what he do next makes me unable to forgive and wanted to kill him." said Elijah as he glance at Elena. "He threw all of their bodies to the bottom of the ocean where I'll never see or find them again."

"My god, he did that to you and your siblings and Julianna just let him do it?" gasped Elena in shock and horror at Elijah.

"That's right, they did." said Elijah.

"So, how are you going to kill him because we try to kill you twice and failed twice." asked Elena.

"You're right about that, Elena. As you and your friends have already see, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Except for the white ash tree, a tree that my family made sure is burn completely." replied Elijah.

"That's where the white ash from the dagger comes from." said Elena.

"The witches wouldn't let anything truly immortal to walk the Earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness to maintain balance." said Elijah.

"So if the sun can't hurt Originals, then why is Klaus so insisted on breaking the sun and the moon curse?" asked Elena again.

"Right… the curse of the sun and the moon, it's all so biblical sounding, don't you think?" chuckle Elijah in amusement at Elena's question.

"What's so funny?" said Elena as she glance in confusion at Elijah before she realised on why he laugh about it. "The curse of the sun and the moon in the stone is fake, isn't it?" Elena pointed out to Elijah.

"That's right, Elena." said Elijah as he nodded to Elena while thinking back about the past.

XXXX

 _ **Flashback…**_

 ** _Elijah came into the library where both Klaus and Julianna is with a scroll in his hands._**

 ** _"Brother, sister, look what I found. A roman parchment." said Elijah as he put the scroll down on the table in front of Klaus and Julianna before the 3 of them glance at it._**

 ** _"I remember etching this scroll with some help from Julianna." said Klaus with a nostalgic look on his face._**

" _ **But that is because you were quite blistered from drinking, brother." said Julianna teasingly at Klaus (which make him groan and scowl at her).**_

 ** _"That's true. Your finest work reminds you of your Aztec drawings." said Elijah._**

 ** _"Not the African carvings, because I was quite proud of those." said Klaus._**

 ** _"Right, the Aztec… who can resist a shaman?" said Elijah._**

 ** _"Ah… yes." chuckle Klaus in amusement at what Elijah just said to him while Julianna smiled as well._**

 _ **Flashback end**_

"I don't understand… Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" said Elena in a disbelief tone of voice to Elijah.

"Roman, African, and any other culture or others that he, Julianna and me felt like planting it in." said Elijah.

"But why would the 3 of you do it?" asked Elena.

"Simple, because it's the most easiest way for us to discover the existence of the Petrova doppelgangers and to get our hands on some long lost moonstone while also have every member of two warring species on the lookout for both." replied Elijah unapologetically.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" said Elena.

"Like what I said a few minutes ago, the curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake. It doesn't exist. Klaus, Julianna and I fake the sun and moon curse, dated back to a thousand years ago." said Elijah.

"But if there's no curse…" said Elena.

"Oh no, there is one curse and it's much worse than the fake one. It's a curse place on Klaus himself." said Elijah before he and Elena heard her phone started buzzing in Elijah's pocket.

"What are you talking about?" said Elena in confusion at Elijah, both of them ignoring the buzzing phone.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousands of years and either you or your brother, Asriel are his only hope." said Elijah.

"Well what is this other worse curse on Klaus then?" asked Elena again to Elijah, who didn't answer her question as he take out her still buzzing phone with an annoy look on his face.

"Your phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing, answer it." grumbled Elijah as he hold out the phone to Elena, who quickly take it from him and answer it.

"Hello… what's wrong?" said Elena to the person calling her on the other end of the line before a worry look appear on her face. "No… no, no, no. Alright, just stay where you are and I'll be there soon." Elena told the person before she hung up and glance worriedly at Elijah.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." Elena told Elijah.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." said Elijah as he raised his left eyebrow at her.

"Please, she's my family. I give you my word that I'll definitely come back, please." pleaded Elena.

"Your word doesn't mean anything until you live up to it." said Elijah coolly to Elena.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon, promise" said Elena thankfully to Elijah before she turned and left the manor and Elijah watched her leave in silence as he think back on another old memory.

XXXX

 **Flashback…**

 ** _Katerina was running through the garden while chuckling in joy as Elijah slowly chased her from behind. "You're suppose to catch me, that's the point of this chasing game, Lord Elijah." said Katerina as she stopped running and glance in disappointment at him._**

 ** _"But if I catch you then doesn't it mean that game will be over, Miss Katerina?" Elijah told Katerina, who sighed before the both of them sat down on a bench in the middle of the garden._**

 ** _"I suppose you're right and thank you for playing with me." said Katerina as she gave Elijah a small smile._**

" ** _That's because you look lonely inside, so I took pity on you and bring you out to indulged you a little." Elijah told Katerina._**

 ** _"And again, I thank you for indulging me, Lord Elijah. By the way, where's Lord Klaus and Lady Julianna, your brother and sister? I don't see them both around today." said Katerina thankfully to Elijah before she asked him where Klaus and Julianna is._**

" _ **Well, they're currently busy so it's best if you don't ask what they do again, Miss Katerina." said Elijah.**_

 ** _"If you say so. And yet I can't help but feel worry and fear for myself, Lord Elijah. I have seen the way your brother, Lord Klaus looks at me with a look on his face like he doesn't care about me at all." said Katerina sadly and worriedly to Elijah._**

 ** _"Much of the unions were build on much less." said Elijah coolly to Katerina._**

 ** _"Is it wrong for us to want more?" said Katerina as she glance at Elijah._**

 ** _"Is that so? Then what of you and Trevor?" said Elijah as he glance at Katerina._**

 ** _"Trevor believes he loves me, but true love between two people isn't real unless they return it to each other. Don't you agree?" asked Katerina._**

 ** _"I do not believe in love, Miss Katerina." replied Elijah as he frowned at her._**

 ** _"That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. Life is too short, cruel and hurtful for us to cease to believe in love or we wouldn't want to live already." said Katerina sadly to Elijah before they glance and smiled at each other for a few minutes before they slowly leaned forward for a kiss. Just as they were about to kiss, they heard the sound of two sets of footsteps approaching, quickly move back from each other before they turned to glance at whoever it is that come toward them both and saw that it's Klaus and Julianna._**

" _ **Oh sorry, did we interrupt you both?**_ ** _" said Julianna with a smirk on her face._**

 ** _"No of course not, Julianna." said Elijah._**

" ** _Oh! What has happened to you two because your clothes is covered in blood." said Katerina worriedly to both Klaus and Julianna when she noticed the blood on their mouths and clothes._**

" ** _We're fine, Miss Katerina. Don't worry about it." said Julianna coolly to Katerina._**

" ** _Just that we bumped into a group of corrupt bodyguards and so Julianna and I punish them." said Klaus before he approach and hold out his hand to Katerina. "Shall we head back in now, my dear?" added Klaus._**

" ** _Alright, Lord Klaus and Lady Julianna. I'll see you later, Lord Elijah." said Katerina as she stood up, raised and placed her hand in his before she follow both Klaus and Julianna toward the manor and away from Elijah (who watched them leave for another few seconds before he stood up and went into the manor as well)._**

 ** _Flashback end._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Inside Alaric's apartment…**

"You bastard! How dare you go after Jenna!" snarled Asriel as he glared at Klaus after he came back from seeing and terrorizing Jenna.

"Yeah, so what? Isn't it time that she knew more about us, the supernatural creatures and the hunters who hunted and killed them off, love?" said Klaus smugly at Asriel, unphased by his yell of anger.

"He's right, pretty boy. It's bad to keep those dark secrets from your dear aunt Jenna." said Julianna mockingly at Asriel while Katherine stay silent.

"SHUT UP!" yell Asriel as he raised his fist and charge toward Klaus in preparation to punch him but Klaus smirk and dodged his incoming punch before he grabbed and slammed Asriel back on the couch then grabbed and pinned his arms above his head. "Let go of me, damn you!" snarled Asriel as he struggle to freed his arms from Klaus firm hold to no avail.

"I don't think so. Besides, I find the position that we're in right now to my liking." said Klaus smugly at Asriel (who felt both anger and embarrassed at his words).

"So do I. I better take a picture of this moment before it's gone. Hope you don't mind, brother." said Julianna as she quickly take out her phone.

"Of course I don't mind, sister. Do it for your guilty pleasure." said Klaus without looking at Julianna, who let out a small squeal of joy as she snap a picture of them before putting her phone back into her pocket.

"I hate you both." snarled Asriel as he stop struggling.

"Aw, thanks, pretty boy." said Julianna sarcastically at Asriel.

Klaus then let go of Asriel once he's sure that Asriel won't attempt to punch him just as the door opened and Maddox came into the apartment.

"Maddox, finally you came back. What took you so long?" demanded Klaus as he, Julianna, Asriel and Katherine turned to glance at Maddox.

"You have a lot of luggages." replied Maddox as he bowed curtly to Klaus.

The next second, two unknown men came into the apartment and pushing a large brown leather suitcase before a brown-skinned, shoulder length curly black-haired, brown-eyed smug and sinister-looking young woman wearing a black tank top with a long sleeve brown jacket over it, long black trousers and matching heels walked into the apartment behind the 2 men before she glance and smirk at both Klaus and Julianna.

"Greta." said both Klaus and Julianna in unison to the woman named Greta as they smirk back at her.

"Hello, Lord Klaus and Lady Julianna. It's nice to see you both." greeted Greta politely and loyally to them both before she glance up and down at Alaric's body that Klaus is currently possessing. "Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" added Greta in amusement at Klaus.

"Definitely." said Klaus as he nodded to Greta.

XXXX

 **In the Lockwood Manor…**

After Elena managed to calm a hysterical Jenna down and told her on what happened and where Asriel is (which make her worry even more), convinced very hard to both Stefan and Damon to let her go and watch over Jenna before she quickly left the boarding house, went back and entered the Lockwood Manor.

"Welcome back." said Elijah as he turned to glance at Elena as she came into the living room.

"Tell me. What is Klaus curse." asked Elena as she crossed her arms and glance at Elijah.

"Please… sit." Elijah told Elena as he gestured with his hand at the couch and she sat down before he resumed telling her the tale of his past. "My family was quite close. But my father, Klaus and Julianna did not get on too well."

"Why is that?" asked Elena in confusion at Elijah.

"Once and when we became vampires, we discovered the truth, both Klaus and Julianna weren't my father's son and daughter." replied Elijah grimly to Elena. "My mother had been unfaithful many years before and both of them are her darkest secrets. Klaus and Julianna are from a different bloodline. But of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and murdered my mother's lover and his family, not realizing of course that he was igniting a war between the two species that rages into this day." added Elijah as he approach and stand near the fireplace.

"A war between the 2 species?" said Elena.

"Werewolves and Vampires." said Elijah.

"So, let me get this straight, Klaus and Julianna's biological father was a werewolf and they were turned into vampires, but in order for someone to become a full werewolf, they've to kill someone and to become a full vampire you have to feed off human blood." Elena pointed out to Elijah (who nodded to her). "So if Klaus and Julianna are both werewolf and vampire then that makes them…" added Elena before she trailed off into silence and a shock look appear on her face.

"Hybrids. That's what Julianna already is and that's what Klaus is trying to be, trying to become what he truly is, the first hybrids, both of them. Hybrids like them would be more deadlier then a werewolf or a vampire, nature would not stand for such an in-balance of power, therefore the witches, the servants of nature sought to it that Klaus's werewolf side would become dormant." explained Elijah grimly to Elena.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" said Elena.

"He wants to trigger the dormant part of him that's a werewolf. If he's allows to do so, Klaus will sired his own bloodline, he'll build his own race and endangering not just vampires, but also werewolves and everyone else. And worse, Julianna will help him because she's the same as him and always loyal to him." said Elijah.

"But you help them too." Elena pointed out to Elijah.

"I help them because I love them both but that's change now. Klaus must die and Julianna must be restrained." said Elijah.

"I see. We have the dagger now so we can use it to stop him or Julianna." Elena told Elijah.

"When a werewolf is wounded by sliver it heals. An Original can't be kill by anything, but white oak ash on a sliver dagger. So, you see the conundrum, the dagger does not work on them." said Elijah as he shake his head at Elena.

"So, what are you saying, that both Klaus and Julianna can't be killed or restrained?" said Elena as she crossed her arms.

"There is a way to kill supernatural hybrids like them, which is at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah told Elena.

"But if they channel that much power, it'll killed them." said Elena worriedly to Elijah.

"The curse must be broken on the night of the full moon when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable, after that a witch with enough power can kill Klaus." said Elijah as he glance at Elena.

"I see. Then what if I told you… that we knew a witch that could channel that much power?" said Elena.

"Then I would tell you there is one more thing that should know." Said Elijah as another memory flash through his mind.

XXXX

 **Flashback…**

 ** _Klaus is standing by the fire place and staring at the flames while Julianna is sitting on an armchair and reading a book as Elijah walked into the room with another book under his right arm._**

 ** _"The full moon is tomorrow, brother, sister. After 500 years, it is finally time for me to break the curse." Klaus told both Julianna and Elijah as Elijah put the book down on a table._**

" ** _Finally, you'll soon be like me, brother." said Julianna as she glance and smiled at Klaus (who nodded and smiled back at her)._**

 ** _"That's good to hear, Klaus. And also… I have been to see the witches, they believe to have found a way to spared the doppelganger." said Elijah to both Klaus and Julianna._**

 ** _"What does it matter if Katerina live or not, she's merely a means to an end, that is all." said Klaus boredly to Elijah._**

 ** _"What? How could you say that she should die for your gain?" said Elijah in shock and disbelief at Klaus._**

" ** _She's human, her live means nothing." said Klaus as he shrugged his shoulders._**

" ** _He's right, Elijah. So don't bother finding a way to spare her and just let it be, alright?" said Julianna in agreement with Klaus._**

 ** _"Julianna, not you too and please don't say that about Katerina. And Klaus, I begged you to reconsider and spared Katerina." pleaded Elijah slightly desperately to Klaus, who glance in shock and disbelief at Elijah (same goes for Julianna) begging for Katerina's life before he approach and stopped in front of Elijah and placed his hand on his left shoulder._**

 ** _"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" said Klaus._**

 ** _"Of course not." said Elijah as he shake his head at Klaus._**

 ** _"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care about the lives of humans." said Klaus firmly to Elijah._**

" ** _We did once. Especially you when it comes to Vidar, the twin brother of Tatia." said Elijah in a sad and pity tone of voice to Klaus (who briefly winced at the mention of Vidar while Julianna had a guilty look on her face)._**

 ** _"You may be right but that's too many lifetimes ago to matter. Now, go and tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned, Elijah." said Klaus even more firmly to Elijah before he turned and look away from him. When Elijah saw that Klaus doesn't want to talk anymore, he sighed, turned and walked out of the room to tell the witches to proceed as planned._**

 ** _"…I know I say this too many times for you before, dear brother but let me say it again. I'm really sorry for killing Vidar." said Julianna in sadness and guilt to Klaus (who glance at her before he approach and give her a consoling hug)._**

" _ **I know and it's fine because I forgive you for it, dear sister." said Klaus softly to Julianna.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

XXXX

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" said Elena as she glance in shock and disbelief at Elijah?

"Yes, Elena, I did. Unfortunately, Katerina took matter into her own hands first… I believe you already know how that played out." said Elijah as he glance coolly at Elena.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Elijah. But still, you cared about Katherine, didn't you?" asked Elena sympathetically at Elijah.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. It's one I won't make again. Shall we be off, Elena?" asked Elijah as he approach and hold out his hand to her.

"To where?" said Elena in confusion to Elijah.

"To the Salvatore boarding-house. To convinced them to agree to stay back and allow the sacrifice to go through without any trouble, of course." said Elijah coolly to Elena, who stay silent for a few minutes to think about it before she slowly nodded, put her hand in his before they left the manor and head back to the boarding-house to convinced both Stefan and Damon.

XXXX

 **Back in Alaric's apartment…**

Both Maddox and Greta were chanting the spell to reverse Klaus's possession of Alaric's body over and over as they kneel in front of the big suitcase with Klaus (who's standing next to the suitcase with his eyes closed and head bowed) in the middle of the room with dozens of lit candles placed in a large circle around them while Julianna, Asriel (who's being tied up and sitting on a chair) and Katherine watched both Maddox and Greta do their magic.

The next second, all of the candles flared up and extinguish themselves before both Maddox and Greta stopped chanting and Alaric gasped and opened his eyes (after Klaus left his body) and look around at his apartment with a confused look on his face before he saw Katherine and the tied up Asriel.

"Ash? Elena?" said Alaric before he black out and fell face-down to the floor.

"Guess my brother possessing his body is a little too much for him but he'll live after a day of recovering his fatigue." said Julianna as she glance blankly at Alaric's unconscious body before she walked past both Maddox and Greta toward the suitcase, unlocked and opened the suitcase to let Klaus out.

"Now that's more like it." said Klaus smugly to them as he stepped out of the suitcase.

"Yep. Welcome back to your own body, dear brother." said Julianna as she caress his face with the back of her hand in joy.

" _So this is what Klaus actually look like, huh? I'll admit, he's a handsome yet dangerous man, like Julianna, who's beautiful and dangerous. And I hate them a lot."_ thought Asriel angrily in his mind after he saw what Klaus look like while Katherine turned pale and stay silent.


	24. Chapter 24

**In the boarding-house, afternoon…**

Damon is currently lying on the bed in his room with his eyes closed before he opened them and sat up from the bed and left his room when he heard Elijah speaking to both Elena and Stefan.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus has prepared to break the curse." said Elijah.

"You told Elena that the Sun and the moon curse in the moonstone is fake, that actually it's just a curse place on Klaus." said Stefan.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline, the curse in the moonstone has kept his werewolf side from manifesting, but if he breaks the curse, he'll become a true Hybrid like Julianna." said Elijah.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? Let's kill him and Julianna right now with Bonnie's magic and get Ashy boy back." said Damon as he came into the living room and scowled at them.

"Damon…." said Stefan in a disapproving tone of voice at Damon.

"No, Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." said Elena as she shake her head.

"I'll write a great eulogy and prepare a great memorial for her." Damon told Elena.

"It's not an option Damon, period." snapped Elena as she glared at Damon (who glared back and mentally cursed her stubborn attitude).

"Alright. How do we break this curse?" asked Stefan as he glance at Elijah.

"Well the ritual itself is very straight forward. The ingredients, so to speak, you all already know about." replied Elijah.

"The moonstone which contains the curse on Klaus." said Stefan and Elijah nodded to him.

"First a witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that is bound in the stone and after that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each." said Elijah.

"Okay, where do I fit into it?" Elena asked Elijah (who walked toward an old wooden box on a table).

"Klaus must drink the blood of the Petrova doppelganger, to the point of your death, Miss Gilbert." replied Elijah slightly grimly to Elena, who glance and exchange worry then reassuring look with Stefan before she glance back at Elijah.

"And that's where you come in." said Elena to Elijah, who nodded as he opened the box and take out an old glass bottle with green liquid inside.

"This is an elixir that I obtained 500 years ago for Katerina, it possess mystical properties of… resuscitation." said Elijah as he show them the glass bottle with green liquid inside.

"So… I'll be dead." said Elena uneasily and concernly to Elijah.

"And then you won't." said Elijah reassuringly to Elena.

"That's your plan, some magical witch potion with no expiration date?" scoffed Damon in disdain at Elijah's potion before he glance at Elena. "You want to come back to live, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only works on humans, doppelgangers like her and her twin brother are supernatural creatures, odds are… the rings won't work." said Elijah coolly to Damon (who glared at him).

"I'll take those odds over your suspicious elixir." snapped Damon coldly at Elijah (who sighed and look away from him) before he glance back at Elena. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?" added Damon concernly to Elena.

"Then I guess I'll be dead." said Elena as she shrug her shoulders.

"Wha…" said Damon in disbelief at Elena (who shrug her shoulders at him again, same goes for Stefan) before he shook his head, turned and stormed out of the room.

"We know if Klaus has everything to do this, does he have a werewolf?" asked Elena.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years, if he doesn't have a werewolf, my guess is that Julianna already got one for him." replied Elijah (which make both Elena and Stefan glance and exchange concern looks about it).

XXXX

 **A few minutes later…**

After Damon stormed out of the room, he decided to grab a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen before he stepped out of the house and proceed to opened the bottle of whiskey and started drinking.

"Let me guess, lunch for the champ?" said Stefan as he stepped out of the house as well and saw Damon drinking away with a disapproving look on his face.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, need all the help I can get." snapped Damon without looking at Stefan.

"You know you're not helping anyone by drinking." said Stefan.

"So what if I don't? Elijah is an Original vampire, Stefan. One that we tried and failed to kill and you and your girlfriend believe this guy?" said Damon as he glared darkly at Stefan.

"What do you want me to say or do, Damon? Elena's already made her decision by choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her choice." said Stefan with a pained look on his face.

"Why are you so accepting of her poor choice, Stef? She's going to end up dead and maybe Ashy boy will too." said Damon.

"Because she put her faith in me, she choose to trust me despite what I am. If I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers." said Stefan.

"Well, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." snarled Damon as he glared even more darkly at Stefan.

"Elena choose to trust you too." said Stefan, reminding him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." said Damon angrily at Stefan before he turned away from Stefan (who let out a small sigh and turned to walk back into the house), taking another huge gulp of the whiskey before he raised and threw the bottle toward a tree and watch as the bottle shatter into pieces while leftover whiskey drench the tree before he turned and walk back into the house as well.

XXXX

 **Back in the living room…**

Elijah watched Elena as she walked toward the box and opened it to take out and glance at the bottle of elixir.

"I can understand on why I'm doing this." said Elena softly to herself.

"Why are you?" asked Elijah curiously at Elena.

"Because Ash and I are part of the ingredients to breaking the curse on Klaus. Klaus is here because of us and if we don't stop him, he's going to hurt more people, it's that simple." replied Elena without looking at Elijah.

"You know that there is a possibility that this elixir won't work. That I won't mislead you about it." said Elijah coolly to Elena about the elixir having a slim chance of success. " _Also there's a chance that Klaus won't sacrifice Asriel Gilbert to break his curse._ " added Elijah in his mind.

"I know the chance that I'm taking." said Elena firmly to Elijah before they heard the sound of the front door opening then closing and the sound of Jenna yelling at whoever came into the house before both Elena and Elijah quickly left the living room, joined up with both Stefan and Damon to see the commotion and they stopped and saw Jenna glaring while raising and pointing an armed crossbow at Alaric (who raised his arms in a placating manner).

"Jenna put the crossbow down, it's me." said Alaric calmly to Jenna.

"Stay away from me." ordered Jenna coldly at Alaric, who noticed and gave a pleading look to Elena, who nodded before she approach and placed her hand on Jenna's shoulder, which make her glance at Elena.

"It's alright, Jenna. It's him, It's Ric." said Elena reassuringly to Jenna.

"How can you tell that it's him, Elena?" said Jenna suspiciously at Elena.

"She's telling the truth, Jenna. It's really me, Alaric." insisted Alaric.

"Prove it then!" said Jenna.

"Alright then. The first time when you and I decided to do "that" together, both Ash and Jeremy walked in and-" said Alaric.

"It's him!" said Jenna, cutting off Alaric's words with an embarrassed look on her face as she lowered the crossbow. "And welcome back, Ric." added Jenna slightly gratefully to Alaric (who nodded to her).

"What happened?" asked Stefan.

"Klaus and Julianna just let me go." replied Alaric.

"Why did they let you go?" demanded Damon.

"They wanted me to deliver a message to you all, " _The sacrifice happens tonight"_." Alaric grimly told them, which make Elena, Stefan, Damon and Jenna glance concernly at each other before they glance at Elijah (who glance concernly at them too while Alaric had a disbelief look on his face when he saw that Elijah is with them instead of lying out of commission in the cellar in the basement).


	25. Chapter 25

**In the living room in the boarding-house…**

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked Alaric after he sat down on the couch between Elena and Jenna while Elijah stand next to Jenna and watched them in silence.

"No, it's like I black out and woke up three days later. Not only that, I also saw Ash and Katherine there with them. How did they get Ash and Katherine?" demanded Alaric as he glance concernly at Stefan.

"Katherine's under their compulsion. Damon managed to snuck her some vervain without them knowing about it, but she can't leave until either Klaus or Julianna tells her she can. As for Ash, they kidnap him during the school's dance and hold him hostage." said Stefan grimly to Alaric.

"Ash…" said Alaric as he covered his face with his hands in worry for Asriel.

"Where is Damon?" asked Elena when she saw that Damon's not with them.

"I saw him go upstairs." replied Jenna as she glance at Elena, who nodded before she stood up, left the living room and make her up the stairs toward Damon's room, went in and saw him standing and looking out the window.

"You disappeared." said Elena.

"I don't want to hear it anymore." said Damon coldly to her without looking (which make her sighed at him).

"I need you to understand on why I am doing this." said Elena to Damon as she stepped further into the room and stop near the bed.

"Why should I? Because it clearly doesn't matter what I think." said Damon as he glared at her and walked away from the window toward her and stop in front of her.

"I'll be fine Damon. I will drink the elixir that Elijah had, we'll save Asriel, Bonnie will kill Klaus and Julianna then all of this will finally be over." said Elena calmly to Damon as she crossed her arms.

"If the elixir works." scoffed Damon.

"It will work, Elijah very sure of it." insisted Elena.

"You think it will work, you want it to work. Am I the only one who's convince it won't? There has to be another way." said Damon desperately to Elena, trying to convince her that the elixir might not work at all.

"There isn't another way." said Elena as she shake her head.

"You're going to die, Elena. And it'll break Jenna, Jeremy and Asriel's hearts." said Damon.

"Yes, you're right. But I've faith that the elixir will work and I'll come back to life." said Elena reassuringly to Damon as she raised and clasped both of her hands around his.

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take. I'm sure that Stefan is thinking the same too, just that he won't admit it because he choose to respect your poor choice." said Damon as he glance down at his hands clasped in hers.

"But I am willing to take the risk and that's one of the reasons why I love Stefan. It's my life, Damon. My choice. Please respect it." said Elena.

"I can't lose you." said Damon worriedly to Elena.

"You won't. Same goes for Stefan and my family." said Elena even more reassuringly to Damon (wo kept on staring in silence at her) before she let go of his hands and as she turned and about to leave the room, Damon suddenly speed over and stop between her and the door, preventing her from leaving.

"There is another way that you'll live." said Damon flatly to Elena.

"What are you…" said Elena in confusion at Damon before she fell silent when she saw his face completely vamp out before he raised and bite his wrist, which make her gasped and widened her eyes when she realised what his intend to do to her.

"Damon, no! Damon, no!" protested Elena but Damon ignore her, firmly grip the back of her head and press his bitten wrist on her mouth, forcing her to swallow his blood while she struggle to free herself to no avail.

The next second, Stefan burst into the room with an angry look on his face, grab and pull Damon away from Elena (who fell to her knees and began coughing) and threw him toward a wall where he landed hard then fell to the floor.

"What did you do, huh? What the fuck did you just do to her, Damon!?" yell Stefan as he glared at Damon before he crouch down and stay near Elena.

"What did I do to her, you asked? I saved her life, Stefan." said Damon coldly to Stefan as he stood up and glance at Elena. "Since you're so hell-bent on sacrificing yourself, at least this way I know you'll come back." added Damon to Elena.

"A vampire… she'll come back as a vampire." gasped Stefan in shock at Damon.

"It's better than Elijah suspicious elixir and nothing else." said Damon.

"How could you do that to her? Taking away her choice?" said Stefan while Elena yell and grimace at the horrible taste of blood in her mouth that Damon force her to drink.

"Go ahead, Elena. Wish me an eternity of misery, believe me, you'll get over it." said Damon flatly to Elena, which make Stefan let out a loud, angry snarl as he vamp out, charge toward Damon and grab and shoved him hard against a chair, sending the both of them crashing down to the floor and destroy the chair.

"Stefan!" yell Elena as she watch with a worry look on her face at both Stefan and Damon before he stood up and shoved Stefan hard against the wall, which make Stefan grunt in pain.

"Admit it, Stefan. You wish that you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon coldly told Stefan, which make him snarl again as he clench and raised his fist to punch Damon in the face repeatedly while Elena slowly stood up from the floor.

Stefan next punch knock Damon to the floor again and as he went to punch him again, Damon picked up one of the broken sticks of the destroy chair, raised and plunge the stick deeply at Stefan's stomach, which make him groan in pain before he fell to his knees.

"No, Stefan!" yell Elena worriedly for Stefan as she ran toward him and Damon, shoved Damon away from Stefan and kneel down next to him then she glared at Damon. Samathea pushes Damon away as Elena help Stefan sit down. "Get out of here!" snarl Elena angrily at Damon just as both Alaric and Jenna came into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" said Alaric in confusion, shock and worry to them.

"Just get him out of here!" snarl Elena again.

"Oh my God." gasped Jenna when she saw the stick in Stefan's stomach while Alaric slowly walked toward Damon to bring him out per Elena's order, but Damon snarl and move away from Alaric, glance at both Elena and Stefan on the floor before he stormed out of the room.

"Ok, Jenna, downstairs in the basement there are some blood bags, go get them, now. Go." Alaric tells Jenna, who nodded and quickly left the room to get the blood bags in the basement while Elena grab and pull the stick out of Stefan's stomach and toss it away before she put her hand on his wound to apply pressure on it.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay, Stefan." said Elena worriedly to Stefan.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." groaned Stefan apologetically and sadly to Elena.

"Shhh. It's okay." said Elena as she apply more pressure.

"I'm so sorry." apologized Stefan again to Elena while Alaric watched them in grim silence.

XXXX

 **In the living room…**

"It sounds like you won't be needing this anymore." said Elijah coolly to Damon (who came into the living room to pour himself a glass of whiskey) as he put the no longer useful elixir back into the box and closed it. "Since force-feeding Elena vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena that we will be back before nightfall and we will proceed as plan." Elijah reminded Damon as he picked up the box, turned and walked past Damon.

"We both know that elixir of yours wouldn't of work anyway." Damon told Elijah, which make him stop and glance at Damon.

"The problem with you, Damon, is that you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. After what you just did to her and Stefan, she will never forgive you, we vampires hold grudges for a very long time and if I am correct, never is an awfully long time for a vampire." said Elijah in cold disappointment at Damon before he glance away and left the living room.


	26. Chapter 26

**In the Grill…**

"Ugh, straight to voicemail again! Where are you, Ash!?" grumbled Caroline as she glared at her phone after she try and failed to reach Asriel for the eight time until she look up and saw both Damon and Alaric walked into the Grill, head toward the bar to order some drinks and she quickly put her phone into her pocket, stood up and make her way toward them both to ask them on where Asriel is. As she got closer, she heard their conversation.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" said Damon miserably and guiltily to Alaric.

"You mean when you force-feed Elena your blood so that she'll come back as a vampire which is something she never want to be because you don't trust Elijah's elixir? No, that was fucking brilliant of you to do it." said Alaric sarcastically to Damon.

"Yeah, you're right." said Damon as he nodded to Alaric.

"Hey, Damon! Mr Saltzman!" Caroline called out to them as she stopped next to Alaric.

"Oh hey, Caroline." said Alaric as he glance and smile worriedly at her.

"Great, it's vampire barbie." groaned Damon as he rolled his eyes at Caroline (who scowled at him).

"Do you two know where Ash is because I've trying to call him a few times and got voicemails every time." said Caroline concernly to them.

"Is that so? Well, he's-" said Alaric.

"Where he is right now is of no concern to you, barbie. So why don't you do us a favour and leave us alone." said Damon rudely to Caroline, cutting off Alaric's words.

"Damon! That was uncalled for!" snapped Alaric as he glared at Damon.

"What!? How could you say that!? I'm worry about Ash and you told me that where he is right now is of no concern to me? Go to hell, Damon!" snapped Caroline in anger at Damon.

"She's right. And since you don't want to tell poor, sweet and worry Caroline about where Ash is, why don't I tell her instead?" said an amused female voice from behind Damon, Alaric and Caroline, who turned to see who is it and saw a smirking Julianna staring at them. "Hello there, it's nice to finally see you three face to face." said Julianna smugly to them.

"Ugh, let me guess, you're Klaus's sister. Julianna, I presume?" said Damon with a grimace look on his face at Julianna while Alaric glared at her and Caroline let out a gasp of worry and fear.

"How perceptive of you, Mr. Salvatore." said Julianna as she gave a brief mock bow to Damon before she glance at Alaric. "Oh, and I've a message for you from Klaus, Mr. Saltzman. " _Thanks for loaning me your body, mate. No hard feelings._ "

"You said that you'll tell me where Ash is so tell me already!" said Caroline anxiously to Julianna.

"Right, I did say that, didn't I, miss Forbes, gentlemen?" said Julianna teasingly to Caroline as she pretend to ponder about it.

"Just tell me already!" snapped Caroline, not in the mood for her twisted teasing.

"Alright, how impatient you are, miss Forbes. Ash is perfectly safe in Alaric's apartment with my brother and his witch and warlord." sighed Julianna.

"Any reason on why you stopped by to say hi and told vampire barbie about Ashy boy?" sneered Damon as he stood up from his seat.

"Why, you ask? Isn't it obvious already? Just thought that I need to remind you all to not do anything you'll regret, especially you, Damon Salvatore, the impulsive, hot-headed vampire without the brain-to-mouth filter installed since you and your brother fancy the latest doppelganger." said Julianna warningly to them.

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you to tell Klaus for a postponement, by any chance, huh?" scoffed Damon coldly at Julianna.

"What a joker you are. You should consider joining the circus since you tell such funny jokes. And what makes you think that I would tell him to postpone the ritual?" chuckle Julianna coldly back to him.

"Unfortunately he's not joking." admitted Alaric reluctantly to Julianna.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things? Also, didn't you and your brother already have Asriel? Why don't you two sacrifice him instead of Elena? Isn't he also a doppelganger?" said Damon pathetically to Julianna (who stop chuckling, glared angrily at him before she grab hold of his neck to choke him as warning).

"Now you better listen to me and listen well because I'm gonna say it in the most clearest way possible so that your slow brain will remember, Mr. Salvatore. All the necessary sacrifices have been gathered. We have almost _everything_ that my brother need except the doppelganger. The ritual will happen tonight. So, if you or your friends want to live to see tomorrow… don't you dare screw it up." said Julianna even more coldly to Damon (who's struggling to pull her hand away from his neck to no avail while both Alaric and Caroline watch in silent fear) before she gave him a hard kick to his stomach (which make him grunt and winced in pain) and dropped him to the floor.

"Also Asriel isn't suitable because his doppelganger blood is mixed and tainted with his untriggered werewolf blood so we can't sacrificed him. We need a complete and pure doppelganger like Elena Gilbert for the sacrifice, that's why." said Julianna to them.

"Are you serious? You and your brother have almost everything?" said Caroline in shock at what Julianna just told them.

"You heard me, miss Forbes. The ritual will happen tonight so I hope you all look forward to it and don't think of screwing it up. Well then, adios." said Julianna before she bade farewell to them and speed out of the Grill.

Soon after Julianna's gone, Damon stood up and began telling both Alaric and Caroline about his plan to find and eliminate the ingredients they have and freed Asriel from their grasp before they left the Grill as well to execute their plan.


	27. Chapter 27

**Inside Alaric's apartment…**

The sound of a lock clicking from the front door alerted both Asriel and Katherine that someone is about to come in before they heard the door opened and the voice of Alaric inviting both Damon and Caroline into his apartment before they saw Alaric, Damon and Caroline step into the living room. Katherine immediately rushed forward to grab and shoved Damon hard against a wall while Caroline rushed toward Asriel when she saw him all tied up and gagged on a chair with a worry then relief look on her face.

"There you are, Ash! I'm so glad to see you and we'll get you out of here now!" said Caroline in joy and relief to Asriel as she take the gag away from his mouth and untie his hands and legs.

"Caroline, as much as I'm happy and glad to see you, Alaric and Damon again and for removing the gag and untying my hands and legs, I'm afraid it's pointless because Klaus and Julianna had one of their warlords set up a boundary spell around the apartment to prevent me from leaving." said Asriel sadly to Caroline.

"What? They did?" said Caroline as she glance in sad disbelief at Asriel (who nodded).

"Goddammit." swored Alaric with a frustrated look on his face. "I'm sorry, Ash." added Alaric apologetically to Asriel.

"It's fine, Alaric." said Asriel.

"What the hell are you doing back here with these two? Are you trying to get me killed?" snapped Katherine as she glared in annoyance at Damon.

"I came to collect and save Ashy boy but can't now because he just told us that he's unable to leave this apartment due to a boundary spell cast by one of their warlords." grumbled Damon as he glared back at Katherine while trying and failing to move her hand away from his throat.

The next second, Katherine let go of Damon and he fell face down on the floor before he get back up and rubbed his sore throat.

"You all need to leave now before Klaus and Julianna came back and you heard what Ashy boy just said to you all, especially you, blondie." said Katherine as she crossed her arms.

"No, I'm not leaving him here with the likes of you and those two! I'll stay here with him!" said Caroline defiantly at Katherine, not liking the idea of Asriel being their hostage any longer.

"No, you can't, Caroline! I'm sorry but you've to leave me here, no matter how much you don't want to." said Asriel worriedly to Caroline.

"What!? But-" said Caroline as she glance in shock and disbelief at Asriel for telling her to leave him here with them.

"Please understand and just listen to me because I don't want to see you, Alaric and Damon get hurt or worse by Klaus or Julianna when they came back and saw you guys here. Alright, Caroline?" said Asriel firmly to Caroline.

"…Alright." said Caroline reluctantly to Asriel.

"Now that Asriel's managed to convinced vampire barbie, I want to know where Klaus and Julianna is keeping their sacrificial vampire and werewolf." said Damon without looking away from Katherine (who glance away and refused to say anything to him). "I gave you vervain, Katherine. You owe me. I'm here to collect so tell me where they keep them."

"No, no way." said Katherine as she shook her head. "You interfere what they intend to do tonight and all you'll do is get yourself and the others killed, Damon. You can't stop this."

"You owe me." growled Damon as he glared at Katherine.

"So? I won't tell you where they kept them." said Katherine.

"I don't have time for this." sneered Damon before he swiftly take the vial of vervain out of her pocket before she realised it.

"Hey!" snapped Katherine when she saw and realised a second too late at Damon taking her vial of vervain.

"You want it back? Then you better tell me where they kept their vampire and werewolf, Katherine!" snarled Damon threateningly to Katherine as he lifted the vial of vervain above him.

"I'm faster and stronger than you, Damon… Don't think about it." said Katherine warningly to Damon.

"True, you are." said Damon as he shrugged his shoulders. "But all I really have to do is either break this small vial in my fist or threw it on the floor and the minute Klaus and Julianna comes through that door they'll smell it in the air and know about it… So what will it be, Katherine?" added Damon mockingly to Katherine (who glared at him before she sigh and reluctantly tell him).

"…The tomb… Their vampire and werewolf are in the tomb." grumbled Katherine reluctantly to Damon, who smirk smugly at her before he lowered his hand and toss the vial back to Katherine (who quickly grab it and put it back into her pocket).

"See? That wasn't so hard, right?" said Damon mockingly to Katherine.

"You're such an asshole, Damon. To your friends and your enemies." said Asriel in anger and disapproval at Damon's action.

"Yeah, whatever, Ashy boy. Let's go, Ric, vampire barbie!" said Damon as he rolled his eyes at Asriel before ordering both Alaric and Caroline to leave as he turned and left the apartment.

"I really don't want to leave you here, Ash. But you insists so we'll be leaving and try to hang in there until we come for you again, alright?" said Caroline sadly to Asriel.

"I know, Caroline. I'll be waiting." said Asriel as he nodded to her.

"… See you later, Ash. Wait for us, alright?" said Alaric.

"Yeah, I know, Alaric. Now hurry and get out of here!" said Asriel worriedly to them and they nodded and quickly left the apartment.

"That was quite good of you to tell them to leave before Klaus and Julianna came back, Ashy boy." said Katherine as she smirk at Asriel.

"Do you ever shut up because I don't want to hear you talk anymore." said Asriel as he glared at Katherine before he walked past her toward the kitchen to make himself a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches plus a glass of orange juice and began digging in.

"Wow, rude much, Ashy boy? Well whatever. I'm gonna go and take a bath." said Katherine as she rolled her eyes at Asriel and walked toward the bathroom and closed the door for her bath.

After Asriel's done with his meal and drink, he then bring the plate and glass to the sink to washed them just as the front door opened again and both Klaus and Julianna came into the apartment.

"Huh? How did you get out of your restrains, Asriel?" demanded Julianna when she and Klaus saw and narrowed their eyes at Asriel washing in the kitchen instead of tied up on a chair in the living room.

"How, you ask? By relentlessly moving my hands and legs out of them until I managed to free myself, Julianna." replied Asriel without looking at her and Klaus, not wanting to tell them both about Damon, Caroline and Alaric coming here a few minutes ago.

"Even so, there's still no chance of you escaping from this apartment due to the boundary spell around it, love." said Klaus smugly to Asriel.

"Yeah, I know. And I don't get it. Why are you two keeping me captive here?" demanded Asriel as he turned to scowled at both Klaus and Julianna after he's done washing and drying the plate and glass.

"Patience, Asriel. We'll tell you the reason why after the ritual is over and done with tonight." said Klaus calmly to Asriel.

"Yeah, you heard him, pretty boy." said Julianna in agreement with Klaus.

"Humph." scoffed Asriel as he left the kitchen, went toward the living room and sat down in silence.


	28. Chapter 28

**Night-time, in front of the boarding-house…**

Stefan drove himself and Elena back to the boarding house after spending the whole day trekking up a mountain to see the sun together, he parked then turned off the car engine before he stepped out of the car, walked around to the other side of the car to opened the door for Elena, which make her smiled sadly at him as she stepped out of the car.

"Thank you for today." said Elena sadly to Stefan, who nodded before he tensed up, quickly pushed Elena protectively behind him as he turned to glared at Julianna (who stand a few feet in front of them with a smirk on her face).

"You had me and my brother all worry and nervous, we thought that you had done something stupid, mister Salvatore. Glad to see that you didn't." said Julianna as she glance at Stefan then at Elena. "Are you ready, little doppelganger?" asked Julianna as she hold out her right hand.

"I'm ready." replied Elena as she clamp down her fear and slowly walked past Stefan toward Julianna.

"No!" said Stefan as he grabbed hold of Elena's arm, stopping and preventing her from walking toward Julianna.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mister Salvatore. There's no reason for you to die for your noble and foolish desire to protect her from me." said Julianna warningly to Stefan.

"Stefan, hey, hey. It's fine, it's fine, I'll go with her because she's right. There's no reason for you to get hurt because of me." said Elena reassuringly to Stefan as she pull her arm away from his grip and turned around to glance, raised and take Stefan's face in her hands. "I love you." added Elena.

"… I love you too." said Stefan in sorrow to her before he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Close your eyes. Just close your eyes, Stefan." said Elena before she caressed his cheeks, kissed him softly on his lips and closed his eyes before she let go, stepped back from him and felt Julianna wrapped her arms around her waist from behind before she got taken and speed away with Julianna.

When Stefan opened his eyes, an agonised look appear on his face when he saw that both Elena and Julianna are gone, leaving him alone before he went toward and into the boarding-house.

XXXX

 **Inside the boarding-house…**

After Stefan went into the boarding-house and into the living room, he saw Alaric standing near the fireplace with a worry look on his face and Caroline sitting on an armchair, looking worried too.

"Stefan!" said Caroline as she noticed him and stand up from the armchair.

"There you are, when we got here the house was empty." said Alaric as he glance at Stefan as well.

"Where's Damon?" demanded Stefan as he glance at both Alaric and Caroline (who shook their heads) before he take his phone out of his pocket and called him.

" _Bad time, little bro._ " answered Damon after he picked up his call.

"Where are you? What the hell are you doing now and why isn't Ash with Caroline and Alaric in our house?" Stefan fired question after question at Damon.

"Stefan, Ash is…" Caroline started telling him.

" _Where am I and what am I doing now and why isn't Ashy boy with Ric and vampire barbie, you asked, little bro? I'm saving Elena's life and the day by managing to find and killed off the witch that worked for Klaus and Julianna and their sacrificial vampire and werewolf, figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put because I'm on my way to Ric's apartment saved Ashy boy from them._ " Damon told Stefan triumphantly.

"Elena's already gone, Damon." said Stefan sadly and guiltily to Damon.

" _What?_ " said both Damon (and Caroline) in shock and disbelief unison at him.

"Julianna came and she took her away." Stefan told Damon.

"… _I'll take care of it._ " said Damon before Stefan hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

XXXX

 **Meanwhile, inside Alaric's apartment…**

Klaus is currently watching a video of a woman screaming and writhing in pain and agony inside a partially dark room on his laptop in the living room with a smug smirk on his face while Asriel is standing and staring in silence out the window with his arms crossed and ignoring the video that Klaus is watching and Katherine is sitting on a stool in silence in the kitchen before they heard the front door suddenly burst open inward and Damon stepped inside.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to come into this apartment, mister Damon Salvatore." said Klaus as he closed his laptop and turned around to glance at him.

" _What the hell are you doing back here again, Damon!? You better not think about doing or saying something to pissed Klaus off."_ thought Asriel as he glared at Damon.

"I don't need your bloody permission to come here, other than to tell you to stop the ritual and set Ashy boy free!" snapped Damon angrily to Klaus.

"Yeah right. There's no way I'm going to stop the ritual and I've no intention of setting Asriel free." scoffed Klaus.

"Is that so? Then what if I tell you that I already killed your witch and set free the vampire and werewolf that you intend to sacrifice?" said Damon smugly to Klaus (who stood up with a shock then anger look on his face at Damon).

"What did you just say you did?" snarled Klaus as he narrowed his eyes at Damon.

" _Oh my god, Damon! You big, bloody idiot!"_ thought Asriel as he shake his head in anger and disapproval at Damon.

"You heard me, loud and clear, Klaus." said Damon even more smugly at Klaus (who glared at him for another few seconds before he glance at Katherine).

"Leave us, Katerina!" snapped Klaus angrily at Katherine, which make her flinch in fear at him before she got off the stool and left the kitchen, leaving the guys alone.

"You know, my sister and I heard much about you, the impulsive, stupid vampire without the brain to mouth filter installed and who's in love with his younger brother's girlfriend." said Klaus as he started walking in circle around Damon with a deadly calm look on his face. "In all our long years in this world, my sister and I learn a thing or two or three, why don't you take a look at this?" added Klaus to Damon as he turned and walked toward the laptop in the living room, opened and turned it around to show the video of the still screaming woman to Damon (who widened his eyes when he recognized the woman).

"Jules." said Damon.

"Funny thing about werewolves, they always travel in packs." said Klaus smugly to Damon. "Did you really think that either I or Julianna wouldn't think and know that you'll interfered? You should know one of the most simple rules: Always have a back-up plan. Meaning back-up witch, back-up wolf…"

"And back-up vampire." said Julianna's cold voice from behind Damon and before he could say or do anything, she speed toward Damon, grabbed and twisted his neck and dropped him to the floor. "That's for your meddling." sneered Julianna as she glared down at Damon before she glance at Klaus.

"Hello, Julianna. Did you get the doppelganger?" asked Klaus after he greeted her.

"Yes, I did. She's ready. So what now about the sacrificial vampire thing, Klaus?" replied Julianna as she nodded to him before she asked him a question.

"I want you to go and get Asriel's aunt Jenna Sommers and turned her into a replacement vampire for sacrifice." said Klaus firmly to Julianna.

"What about this impulsive one? Can't you sacrifice him for meddling and since he's also a vampire?" said Julianna as she gestured at Damon.

"I can't because he's already been bitten by a werewolf thus his blood's tainted with it. So he's as good as dead." said Klaus as he shake his head a little.

"I see. Very well then, I'll go get her now, Klaus." said Julianna as she nodded to Klaus.

"NO! You two leave my aunt alone and out of this!" protested Asriel as he glared at Klaus for daring to tell Julianna to get and turned Jenna into a sacrificial vampire.

Klaus turned to glance and smirk at Asriel for a second before he speed toward him, grab his neck then slam and pinned him against a wall, which make Asriel groan and winced in pain.

"You don't get to talk right now, Asriel Gilbert! He messed up and I intend to make someone close to you all pay dearly for his mistake. Julianna, go and get and turned Jenna Sommers now!" snapped Klaus in anger and annoyance at Asriel before he ordered Julianna again.

"Of course, brother." said Julianna as she nodded to Klaus and prepared to leave to get Jenna.

"No, don't please! I'll do anything!" yell Asriel desperately to them both, causing Klaus to briefly widened his eyes in surprise and stopped Julianna in her tracks.

"Really? Anything? You swear to give your word?" said Klaus.

"… Yes, anything and I swear to give my word. So please, spared my aunt." pleaded Asriel.

"Hm… In that case, do you swear to leave Mystic Falls with me and Julianna after the ritual's is over and done with, Asriel?" said Klaus.

"What!? That's…" said Asriel in shock and disbelief at Klaus.

"Guess not. So much for giving your word and what're you waiting for, Julianna? Go and…" said Klaus.

"Alright! I give you two my word that I'll leave Mystic Falls with you two after the ritual's over and done with." said Asriel in a defeated tone of voice to Klaus.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" said Klaus smugly to Asriel as he let go and stepped back from him. "Change of target, Julianna. Go and find and turned some random woman who won't be missed by other people, preferably a criminal." Klaus told Julianna, giving her a different order.

"Understood, Klaus." said Julianna as she nodded to Klaus again before both she and Klaus left the apartment together. Once they left, Katherine came back into the living room and glance in genuine sympathy at Asriel.

"Hey, I overheard what you told Klaus and Julianna and I feel sorry for you, Ashy boy." said Katherine sympathetically to Asriel (who stay silent and didn't glance at her) before they heard and saw Damon woke up and sat up from the floor.

"What happened? Where did they go?" demanded Damon as he glance at both Asriel and Katherine.

"They already left to do the ritual, Damon." said Katherine.

"What, they left already!? They should have take and use me, why didn't they take and use me?" said Damon in confusion to Katherine as he stood up from the floor.

"They couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead." said Katherine as she glance at Damon.

"What do they mean by that?" said Damon even more in confusion to Katherine.

"What she means is probably about the wound on your arm, Damon. Why don't you show it to her?" said Asriel coldly to Damon as he stood up, went toward the living room and sat down while Damon listen to him, glance down at his arm and saw the slowly festering bite mark on it.

"What is this, Damon?" asked Katherine as she glance down at the bite mark on his arm.

"It's a werewolf bite." replied Damon.


	29. Chapter 29

**In a clearing near a lake…**

After Julianna came to the boarding-house to take Elena away with her, they arrived and stopped in a forest near the clearing before Julianna let go of Elena (who swayed unsteadily on her feet before she balanced herself) then they start walking until they got out of the forest into a clearing and Elena saw a woman that she had never see before lying on the ground with a small vial of blood next to her.

"Who's that?" asked Elena.

"The human that's chosen by Klaus to be the sacrificial vampire for the ritual tonight, Elena Gilbert. Originally, your aunt Jenna was supposed to be the sacrificial vampire because of Damon Salvatore meddling but your twin brother, Asriel Gilbert managed to convinced Klaus to spared Jenna and not turning her into a vampire. That's why Klaus told me to get and turned a different person into a vampire, preferably someone who's a criminal. You should be grateful to Asriel for saving your aunt from being a sacrificial vampire." said Julianna without looking at Elena.

" _Ash did? Thank you for convincing Klaus in sparing Aunt Jenna's life, Ash."_ thought Elena in joy and relief in her mind at Asriel convincing Klaus to spared Jenna.

"Maddox, won't you be a dear and cast a spell to prevent these two from escaping?" said Julianna as she glance at Maddox.

"Of course." said Maddox as he nodded to Julianna before he raised his hand to conjure up two rings of fire around Elena and the still unconscious woman before the woman opened her eyes, gasped and sat up from the ground.

"Good job, Maddox. Now if you all will excuse me, I'll be going to get the werewolf girl here now." said Julianna before she turned and speed away to get Jules.

Soon after she left, Maddox then use his magic to forced the woman to drink the vial of blood to complete her transition into a vampire before he, the new vampire and Elena heard a woman screaming in pain and agony then watch as Julianna came back while holding Jules in her right arm before she dump her on the ground near Elena and the vampire.

"What's happening to me?" groaned Jules as she hold her stomach with both of her arms with a pain/agony look on her face.

"To answer your question, Maddox here casts a spell to slow down your transformation, causing your inner wolf trying to tear itself free inside you." said Julianna as Maddox raised his hand to conjure a third ring of fire around Jules. "And now all three of you are ready to be sacrificed for my dear brother, you three should be grateful about it." added Julianna smugly to Elena, Jules and the newly turned vampire woman.

"Hey you, Maddox, is it?" said Elena as she glance at Maddox while ignoring Julianna. "Why are you listening and doing this for them? I thought warlords and witches were supposed to maintain the balance of nature. Isn't it your duty to make sure and prevent the curse on Klaus to be broken?" added Elena pleadingly to Maddox.

"Why am I helping them, you ask? Simple, because they saved my life quite a few times and I'm grateful for them. That's why I made up my mind to stay with them and used my magic to help them, no matter how wrong it is." said Maddox coolly to Elena.

"You heard him, Elena. He choose to follow and be with us and that's why you trying to convince him to go back to being a servant of nature once again won't work." said Julianna.

"Good for me to know that my sister and Maddox are still loyal to me." said Klaus as he suddenly appear from behind them before he walked forward and stand next to Julianna (who smiled at him), which make Elena, Jules and the vampire woman shiver in worry and fear at him.

"Hello, my lovelies, are we ready?" asked Klaus as he glance smugly at the 3 of them.

XXXX

 **In the boardinghouse…..**

After both Asriel and Katherine saw the bite mark on Damon's arm and knew that he's on a time limit, Damon then took advantage of Katherine being distracted to snap her neck to put her out of commission, grab and bring Asriel with him out and away from Alaric's apartment toward and arrived in front of the boardinghouse.

"There, I've finally got you out of that place, be grateful, Ashy boy." said Damon bluntly to Asriel without looking as he opened the door and went in.

"Yeah sure, thanks a lot, you prick." said Asriel sarcastically to Damon as he went in as well and closed the door behind him. But soon after he closed the door, both he and Damon heard someone knocking on it from outside.

"Ugh, go ask and see who is it that's knocking on the door right now, Ashy boy." Damon told Asriel before he winced and stagger a little then he glance down at his arm and saw the bite mark on his arm festering even more. " _Woah, it sure spread fast._ " thought Damon grimly in his mind about the bite mark on his arm while Asriel opened the door to reveal John standing outside and about to knock again.

"Dad?" said Asriel.

"Ash." said John.

"Great, it's you again, John Gilbert. I was just thinking about having a bite to eat out of you." said Damon sarcastically at John (who ignored Damon).

"Where and what were you and Elena doing that you two haven't return my calls for the past few days, Ash? And where's Elena?" said John concernly to Asriel.

"Dad, the reason why I'm unable to return your calls is because I've been held captive by Klaus, Julianna and their warlock in Alaric's apartment while Elena, I've no idea on where and how she is." said Asriel as he shook his head a little.

"Oh my god. I didn't know that… Still, I'm glad that you're alright, Ash." said John before he pull Asriel in for a reassuring hug.

"Well you're a day late and a daughter short, John." said Damon.

"What are you talking about?" demanded John as he and Asriel pull back and glance at Damon.

"I heard from Stefan that both Klaus and Julianna had her and the two vampire and werewolf as their back-up sacrifices, which will happen tonight." said Damon.

"They have my sister?" said Asriel in disbelief at Damon.

"How could you let this happen, Damon. You were supposed to keep her safe, wasn't that the total sums of your plan to keep her safe." snapped John in anger and disappointment at Damon.

"She is safe, I fed her my blood." said Damon.

"You did what?" said John in shock at what Damon did to Elena.

"You fed her your blood? So that when she die she'll come back as the thing my father hate the most in the world!? How could you!" snarled Asriel in shock and anger at Damon.

"So what if I did, you two? It's not like anyone cares what you and Ashy boy think." said Damon bluntly to both Asriel and John and as he turned around and about to leave, John charge toward him while raising and clenching his hand into a fist in preparation to punch him but Damon saw it coming, grab and slam John hard against the wall.

"Dad! Damn you, Damon!" yell Asriel concernly to John then angrily to Damon as he run past Damon toward John to help him.

"You do not want to mess with me right now." said Damon warningly to John.

"You ruined her life, you know that, right?" said John as he and Asriel turned around to glared at Damon.

"I know John, I took away her choices and destroy her future. Trust me, I get it." said Damon as he turned and walked into the living room while both Asriel and John continue to glared at him.

XXXX

 **Back in the clearing…**

Jules continue to yell out in pain and agony while holding her belly tightly with her arms, Elena glance sadly/pitifully at her, the vampire woman turned to glance in silence at the lake while both Klaus and Julianna were standing in front of short stone pillar with a huge wooden bowl with water in it on the stone pillar and with Maddox standing on the other side of it.

"Do you have the moonstone?" asked Maddox.

"I've it right here." replied Klaus as he nodded and take the moonstone out of his pocket. "My sister and I spent the last five hundred years searching for this." added Klaus."And I'd would hate to part with it." added Klaus as he hand the moonstone over to Maddox, who take it from him then glance up at the moon above them.

"The moon has just passed it's apex. Do you remember everything you need to do?" said Maddox.

"Of course he remember, Maddox. He's been waiting for this moment to come." said Julianna before she and Klaus watch as Maddox drop the stone into the wooden bowl, which break apart, burst into flames and Maddox began chanting and Klaus turned around and walked toward the still screaming Jules.

"Everything I did, I was just trying to help Tyler." Jules stop screaming as she glance, groaned and tell Elena about it.

"Then that means you're Jules, right?" said Elena.

"Yeah, that's right. Because I didn't want him to be alone." groaned Jules.

"I'll tell him you said that, Jules." said Elena as she nodded to Jules, who nodded back.

"Shall we, little she-wolf?" said Klaus smugly to Jules as the ring of fire around her slowly disappear at the same time the pain in her body disappear as well. Jules eyes then turned dark yellow before she galred and growled at Klaus and charge toward him.

But Klaus caught Jules easily by her neck, slammed her onto the ground before he plunge his hand into her chest, grab hold and ripped her heart out of it, which make her let out a loud and final gasp of pain before she closed her eyes and died. Both Elena and the vampire woman gasped and widened their eyes in horror and fear at seeing Klaus killed Jules without mercy and hesitation while Julianna smiled in joy at him.

" _Two down, two more to go."_ thought Julianna happily in her mind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Meanwhile, inside an old and abandoned mansion…**

While Klaus, Julianna, Maddox, Elena and the vampire woman were in the clearing, both Bonnie and Jeremy were opening, flipping and going through the grimoires in search of a way to save Elena from being sacrificed by them.

"Which one are you reading now, Jeremy?" asked Bonnie curiously to Jeremy.

"The one about Emily Bennett, saying that there's a section on a spell she did for Jonathan Gilbert." replied Jeremy as he show her the part about Emily helping Jonathan.

"Yeah, I think she had a thing for him." said Bonnie slightly teasingly to Jeremy, which make him smirk at her.

"Yeah, like us, huh? Anyway, the spell that she did for Jonathan Gilbert is a resuscitation spell." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I saw that too, but she never really explain it. Maybe Jonathan wrote it in one of his journals somewhere." said Bonnie.

"Yeah, you may be right, Bonnie. I could call Stefan and…" said Jeremy as he nodded to Bonnie, take out his phone and as he's about to call Stefan, both he and Bonnie heard the sound of the door opening. "Someone's coming in." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I know. I heard it." said Bonnie before she and Jeremy fell silent as they heard the sound of footsteps and saw a light approaching them and they soon saw that it's Asriel.

"Ash?" gasped Jeremy in shock, disbelief then joy and relief at Asriel.

"Hey, Jeremy and Bonnie. It's been a while, huh?" said Asriel as he smiled at both Jeremy (who rushed forward and gave him a brotherly hug) and Bonnie (who smiled in joy and relief at seeing him).

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright and back with us, Ash." said Jeremy as he pull back from hugging Asriel.

"Yeah, me too. Are you alright and did they do anything bad to you when you were held captive by them?" asked Bonnie concernly to Asriel.

"Surprisingly they didn't, Bonnie. All they did is tied me up to a chair after they kidnap me from the dance and when I managed to free myself and wanted to leave, they compelled me to stay and Katherine to watch and prevent me from leaving, just in case." replied Asriel.

After Asriel told them about his time being held captive by Klaus and Julianna, both Jeremy and Bonnie then told him about their plan to take both Klaus and Julianna down with Elijah helping them and also save Elena before she sacrificed by them before Stefan came in and told them that he'll be going to the clearing first to negotiate the release of Elena to Klaus then he turned and speed away before they could say or do anything to stopped him.

XXXX

 **In the clearing…**

After Klaus ripped Jules's heart out of her body, he stood up and bring the still warm and bloody heart toward the bowl of water in front of Maddox and squeeze Jules's heart to let the blood flow out of the heart and into the bowl while Maddox chanted on.

"Does that mean it's working?" demanded Klaus.

"It's working." replied Maddox as he paused his chanting.

"That's good, Maddox." said Julianna happily to Maddox (who nodded before he resumed his chanting).

Klaus smiled and tossed Jules's heart into the lake with a splash before he turned around and walked toward the ring of fire that confined the vampire woman. "It's your turn now." said Klaus smugly to the vampire woman.

"No no! I don't want to die! You stay away from me!" yell the vampire woman as she shake her head in fear at Klaus, not wanting to die by his hand.

"Klaus, Julianna. Please let her go. She may be a stranger to me but she never asked for this, just let her go…" said Elena as she stood up and try to plead both Klaus and Julianna to let the vampire woman go only for the ring of fire around her to flared up even hotter and higher to silenced her.

"Careful, little doppelganger." said Klaus in mock concern to Elena.

"Wouldn't want you to get burn badly by the flames now." said Julianna in mock concern to Elena as well.

"Can't you two see how frighten she is? Just let her go!" insists Elena.

"Nope. We won't let her go. Besides… we've an uninvited guest with us right now." said Julianna coldly to Elena before she and Klaus turned their heads to look up at a cliff where Stefan is (and Elena follow suit and gasped when she saw him too).

"Well, well… We don't recall you being on the guest list." said Klaus.

"I'm here to talk." said Stefan as he glance down at Klaus.

"Very well then. Stay here with them, Julianna." said Klaus as he nodded to Stefan then told Julianna to stay with them before he speed toward the cliff where Stefan is. "What can I do for you, Mr Salvatore?" asked Klaus.

"Won't you consider letting go of Elena? Please, I'm begging you." pleaded Stefan.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I rather appreciate the thought of three women, three goddesses, sacrifice at nature's altar." said Klaus as he turned and glance down at the clearing.

" _No, Stefan. What're you doing here? Just run already!"_ thought Elena worriedly for Stefan as she watch him talked with Klaus.

"Don't play games with me, I'm not in the mood for it. Please let Elena go." said Stefan firmly and sternly to Klaus.

"Oh dear, you truly do love her, don't you?" said Klaus as he glance in feign surprise at Stefan.

"Yeah, I do. So what of it?" snapped Stefan.

"Well, nothing and it doesn't matter to me and Julianna on whether you love her or not, Mr Salvatore. The ritual will go on and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop it. Why don't you take a nap for now?" said Klaus before he run behind Stefan, pull out and plunge a wooden stake deeply on his back, which make Stefan gasped and yell out in surprise and pain (while Elena gasped and widened her eyes in shock and horror) before he snapped Stefan's neck to knock him out, bring him back to the clearing and dumped him on the ground next to Julianna.

"Oh dear, how cold and cruel of you to do that to him, brother. And with his girlfriend watching." said Julianna smugly to Klaus.

"Stefan! Why and how could you do that to him!?" yell Elena as she glared at Klaus.

"Why? Because I have other plans for your boyfriend and I want him alive for now. Little doppelganger." said Klaus as he glance and smirk at Elena before he glance at Maddox. "Whenever you're ready, Maddox." Klaus told Maddox, who nodded before he began chanting and the ring of fire around the vampire woman slowly died down and disappear.

When the vampire woman saw that the ring of fire around her died down and disappear, she quickly stood up and run away only for Julianna to easily chased, caught and dragged her struggling and screaming form back to Klaus, hand her over to him before he slammed her down on the ground, raised and plunge the wooden stake into her heart, which make the vampire woman gasped loudly in pain before she closed her eyes and died while her body rapidly turned grey before Maddox approach and take some of her blood and poured it into the bowl.

" _Only one more to go and my brother will be like me soon."_ thought Julianna excitedly in her mind just as Stefan woke up, groan and winced in pain as he try and failed to reach for the stake on his back then he glance sadly at Elena (who also glance at him).

"I am so sorry." whisper Stefan sadly to her.

"It's alright. Are you going to kill them now?" Elena whisper back to Stefan, who nodded to her before she and Stefan watch as Klaus walked toward her now.

"It's time." said Klaus smugly to Elena as the ring of fire around her died down and disappear before he hold out his hand to her, only for her to stand up, glared at him then walked past him toward Maddox and the bowl.

Klaus sighed then turned around to approach Elena, stand next to her and grip her chin to forced her to look at him while he ignored Stefan growling at him for touching Elena.

"Thank you for doing this, Elena." said Klaus thankfully to Elena.

"Go to hell, both you and your sister." snarled Elena as she glared hatefully at Klaus.

Both Klaus and Julianna smirk at Elena before Klaus move and stand behind Elena, brush her hair away from her neck and sank his fangs into it as he hold her close to him.

"NO!" yell Stefan as he watch in horror and despair at Klaus draining Elena's life and blood out of her, causing her to rapidly turned pale, her heartbeat to slow down and stop and her eyes to closed before Klaus pull away, let go and dropped her body onto the ground with a loud thud sound.

XXXX

 **Back in the mansion…**

"Argh!" yell Asriel as he felt a sharp and throbbing pain suddenly wracked upon his body before he fell and writhing in pain and agony on the floor of the mansion.

"Ash, Ash! What is it!? What's wrong!?" demanded John as he approach and kneel down next to Asriel with a worry look on his face.

"D-Dad, I-I don't know… Suddenly my body hurts, argh!" groaned Asriel before he let out another yell of pain.

"Ash!" yell John even more worriedly to Asriel before his eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw light grey fur started growing and covering Asriel's entire body, black claws appear and replaced the nails on his fingers and toes, his eyes turned from brown to silver and the pupils in them lengthen into wolf-like slits. The next second, the transformation complete and a wolf now lie at the spot where Asriel is before it let out a pained howl, closed it's silver eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

"Oh god, Ash. My poor son…" said John as he gently picked up, hold and caress the wolf close to him with a sad look on his face.


	31. Chapter 31

**In the mansion…**

The sound of Asriel yelling in pain and agony caused a worry look to appear on Jeremy's face he quickly stood up, run out of the basement and up the stairs and into the empty living room where Asriel and John is only to see John holding and caressing an unconscious light grey wolf close to him while Asriel is nowhere to be seen.

"Uncle John, what happened and where's Ash? I heard him yelling and run up here so where is he now?" said Jeremy worriedly to John as he continue to look around for Asriel.

"…He's right here, Jeremy. Something happen that caused his wolf side to be trigger and he's now a wolf." said John grimly to Jeremy.

"What!? Are you serious, uncle John? The wolf that you're holding in your arms is Ash?" said Jeremy as he glance in disbelief at John (who nodded) then sadness at the wolf. "But why only now that he turned into a wolf, uncle John?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know, Jeremy…" said John as he shake his head a little.

XXXX

 **In the clearing…**

"I can feel it. It's happening." gasped Klaus as he raised his head to look up at the full moon, slowly walking away from the altar while the bones in his body started to snap, black fur started to grow out of his body, black claws replaced the nails on his fingers and toes, his teeth sharpen into canines and his eyes started to turned and glowed golden in colour.

"Yes, finally we did it, brother! You're finally and truly yourself!" said Julianna happily to Klaus as she and Maddox watched Klaus transformation with joy and amazed looks on their faces.

"Yes, yes! Finally, dear sister and loyal Maddox!" said Klaus in joy and agreement with Julianna without looking away from the moon before he suddenly got thrown hard onto the ground near a tree, his transformation came to a halt before he began yelling and writhing in pain and agony.

"What!? Brother!" gasped Julianna in shock and worry at seeing Klaus got thrown hard onto the ground and began yelling and writhing in pain and agony before she heard chanting, turned her head and saw Bonnie chanting and walking toward Klaus and holding out her left arm while a straight line of fire burst out of the ground behind her and a strong gale of wind start blowing strongly around them.

As Julianna glared and about to go to Bonnie to kill her, Elijah suddenly appear behind her and grab hold of her neck in a firm stranglehold move, restraining and preventing her from killing Bonnie and going to Klaus's aid (while Damon speed toward Maddox, grab hold and snap his neck and kill him before he approach, picked up Elena's body and walked toward Stefan).

"Elijah!? What're you doing here!? We thought you were out of commission!" said Julianna as she glance in shock and disbelief at the appearance of Elijah, her other brother.

"That's what we want you and Klaus to think, Julianna. And now he'll die and we won't let you help him." said Elijah coldly to Julianna.

"No! Let go of me, Elijah! You can't do that to him, Klaus! Not now after he finally broke the curse inside him!" yell Julianna as she struggle to free herself from Elijah's firm grip to no avail.

"No… you were dead, my sister and I saw you die in front of us!" said Klaus as he glance in shock and disbelief at Bonnie coming toward him before he let out another yell of pain as Bonnie inflict more magic attack on him.

"Elena…" said Stefan as he call out and hold out his arm toward Elena's body after Damon put her down next to him before he stood up, walked around and crouch down next to Stefan, grab hold and pull the wooden stake out of his back (which make Stefan groan and grimace in pain from it).

"There, it's out now." said Damon as he toss the wooden stake away.

"Thanks and I need you to get her out of here, Damon!" said Stefan firmly to Damon as he gestured with his head at Elena.

"What about you!?" said Damon in disbelief at Stefan.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" said Stefan even more firmly to Damon before he glance at Klaus (who's still yelling and writhing in pain and agony on the ground).

"Alright, fine, Stefan! I'll get her out of here first then I'll come back for you so hang in there until I come back!" said Damon reluctantly to Stefan before he pick Elena's body up then speed away from the clearing.

As for Bonnie, she continue her chanting and her attacks on Klaus before she stop her chanting and watched as Elijah walked toward Klaus with the struggling Julianna still being held firmly in his hand before he stop and stared down at Klaus.

"Elijah." groaned Klaus as he glance weakly and painfully up at Elijah.

" _Klaus, I'm sorry._ " thought Julianna as she glance sadly and apologetically down at Klaus.

"Hello, brother." greeted Elijah coolly to Klaus before he crouch down (while both Bonnie and Stefan watch him in silence), raised and plunge his fist into Klaus's chest and grab his heart, which make Klaus gasped and widened his eyes in shock and pain while Julianna let out a yell of protest and anger at Elijah. "In the name of our family, Niklaus." said Elijah as he prepare to pull Klaus's heart out.

"No, stop! Please don't kill him, Elijah!" pleaded Julianna.

"I didn't threw and buried them at the sea." Klaus suddenly said to Elijah, which make him widened his eyes in shock and disbelief at what Klaus just told him.

"What?" said Elijah.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find and have them back." said Klaus firmly to Elijah.

"That can't be! Is he telling the truth? Are their bodies truly still safe and not at the bottom of the ocean, Julianna?" demanded Elijah as he glance at Julianna.

"Yes, he is telling the truth, Elijah! Their bodies are still safe!" said Julianna as she nodded frantically at Elijah.

"They're still safe…" said Elijah as a joy and relief look appear on his face.

"Elijah, don't listen to them. They could be lying to you." said Stefan warningly to Elijah.

"Elijah, we can take you to them, I give you my word, brother." swored Klaus.

"Don't do it. But if you do then I will take all three of you out." said Bonnie.

"You'll die if you do that." said Elijah as he glance at Bonnie.

"I don't care, I'll do it. Hurry up and get rid of him now!" snapped Bonnie.

"Brother, please." pleaded Klaus.

Elijah glance back and forth at Klaus, Bonnie and Stefan before he briefly closed his eyes, let go of Julianna and gave a sad and guilty look to Bonnie and Stefan. "Forgive me, both of you." said Elijah apologetically to them before he grab hold of Klaus, speed toward and disappear into the flames.

"NO!" yell both Bonnie and Stefan in shock and disbelief at what Elijah just did before Julianna knock them both unconscious then she speed toward and disappear into the flames with her two brothers.


	32. Chapter 32

**The next day…**

As the sun rise up in the sky and shone it's warm, morning light into the mansion, Asriel groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he's lying on a couch with a blanket on him (to cover his naked body) before he slowly sat up on the couch and hold the blanket close around him just as John appear and walked out of the basement door and holding a sealed letter in his left hand before he glance and saw that Asriel's up and he approach and stopped near him with a relief look on his face.

"Good morning, son. How are you feeling now?" asked John concernly to Asriel.

"Feeling quite sore and tired after what happen to me last night. Dad, am I really a wolf now?" replied Asriel weakly to John before he asked him a question.

"…Yes, you're a wolf now, Ash." replied John reluctantly to Asriel.

"… I see." sighed Asriel as he look down at his hands with a sad look on his face. "Do you, Jeremy and Alaric have any spare clothes and shoes for me to put on right now, dad?"

"Yeah, we do have some, at least. Here you go, Ash." said John before he hand over the spare clothes and shoes to Asriel, who nodded and thanked him before he stood up, went toward and into another empty room to put on the clothes and shoes just as Jeremy walked out of the basement and holding one of Jonathan's journal in his hands.

"We should have heard from them by now." said John.

"Yeah, we should have. Unless something bad happen to them?" said Asriel concernly to John (who didn't say anything) after he put on the spare clothes and shoes and came out of the room.

"Excuse me but did you read all of this, uncle John?" asked Jeremy as he opened the journal, flip through and show John a certain page on the journal.

"I did, Jeremy." replied John.

"Read all of what, Jeremy?" said Asriel as he glance in confusion at Jeremy, who sighed and proceed to tell Asriel on what John had read and knew about what happen to the baby's mother after she managed to persuade a witch to save her daughter by giving her life-force to her daughter from the journal, which make Asriel gasped in disbelief and shock as he realised too late what John did for Elena before he narrowed his eyes in silent anger then sorrow at John.

"I know right now that you're angry then sad at what I did for Elena but know that the reason I did it is because she's my daughter and I love her as much as I love you, Ash, my son. This way she'll come back as a normal human instead of as a vampire that Damon forced her to become and I hope that you'll be understanding and respect my decision about it." said John calmly to Asriel.

"…Yeah, I know, dad. But even so, is this really the only way that you can find in the journal to save Elena?" said Asriel in sorrow at John.

"Unfortunately, Ash." said John even more calmly to Asriel before he glance at Jeremy and hold out a sealed letter and his ring toward him. "And Jeremy, will you please give this letter and ring to Elena once they bring her back?" said John.

"… Yeah, of course I will, uncle John." said Jeremy sadly to John as he took the letter and ring from him.

"Whoa, hey, what's with you two having sad and gloomy looks on your faces, Ash, Jeremy?" asked Alaric in confusion after he came into the room and saw the sad and gloomy looks on both Asriel and Jeremy's faces.

"… It's nothing and you'll know why soon enough, Alaric." replied Asriel coolly to Alaric before all of them heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Sounds like they're back." said Alaric before he, Asriel, Jeremy and John turned around to glance and saw Damon coming into the living room with Elena's body in his arms before he put her down on the same couch that Asriel's lying on a few seconds ago.

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself, so don't. Because I can't stand the thought of you hating me forever, Elena." said Damon as he crouch down and thread his hand through her long hair with a sad and guilty look on his face.

"How is she?" asked Jeremy as he and Alaric approach both Elena and Damon with concern looks on their faces.

"I don't know yet, Jeremy." replied Damon as he shake his head.

"What about the ritual, Damon? Did you guys managed to stop it and get rid of Klaus and Julianna?" demanded Alaric.

"…No, we failed to stop the ritual and also failed to get rid of Klaus and Julianna because Elijah turned on us and helped them escape." said Damon grimly to Alaric.

"What!?" gasped Alaric in disbelief and shock at what Damon just told him, same goes for Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." said Damon apologetically to Jeremy (who fell silent) while Alaric shake his head then turned around and walked away from them into another empty room and both John and Asriel glance in anger and disapproval at Damon before they glance silently at Elena just as she suddenly let out a loud gasp, opened her eyes and sat up from the couch.

"Elena." said Damon as he cupped both side of her face with his hands with a joy and relief look on his face, same goes for Jeremy, Asriel and John.

"Damon, Jeremy…" said Elena as she glance at them both.

"How are you feeling now, Elena?" asked Damon.

"I feel fine, I feel like myself without any changes, Damon…" replied Elena, which make Damon, Jeremy, Asriel and John sighed in relief unison that she's still human instead of a vampire (due to John decision and sacrifice) before both Asriel and John turned around, stepped out of the mansion to look up at the sky.

"Ash, you should stay in there with your brother and sister because I don't want you to…" said John softly to Asriel.

"No, I refused, dad. Please let me stay with you until your final moment." said Asriel, cutting off John's words and shaking his head.

"… How stubborn you are, Ash. Very well then." sighed John before he suddenly fell silent, closed his eyes and as he's about to collapse to the ground, Asriel quickly grab hold of him before he could fall.

"Goodbye, dad." said Asriel as he hold John's body close to him with a sorrow look on his face while tears glisten and fell from his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

**Two days later, in the Gilbert's house…**

As Asriel put the black necktie around his neck and tied it neatly before checking over his black suit for any wrinkles and found none, Jenna came into his room with her hair tied up into a neat bun and wearing a short sleeve black dress.

"Hello, aunt Jenna. Is there anything you need from me?" asked Asriel emotionlessly to Jenna without looking at her.

"Asriel, I know I say it before but let me say it again. I'm sorry that your father, John is…" Jenna started talking to Asriel with a sad and pity look on her face.

"Stop right there, aunt Jenna! Just stop and don't say anymore words about my father, please." said Asriel suddenly to Jenna (who nodded and fell silent before she turned and walked out of his room) before he glance sadly at the pictures of him as a baby then a kid then a teenager with John, Jenna and his two siblings on the table in front of him and as he was about to leave for John's funeral, he stopped when he saw Jeremy walked into his room and wearing the same black suit as him.

"Looks like we're both ready for the funeral, but before we leave, there's something that John wanted me to give to you, Ash." said Jeremy as he take out a sealed letter and the Gilbert ring that John wore on his finger from within his jacket, hold out the letter and ring to Asriel.

"This letter and his ring was what my father wanted you to give to me, Jeremy? But I thought that..." said Asriel as he took the letter and ring from Jeremy.

"Not exactly because he also prepare another letter and ring and had me gave this letter and ring to you too." said Jeremy as he shook his head a little. "…And Ash, I'm really sorry that you and Elena lost the father you two have, John." added Jeremy sadly to Asriel.

"I see and it's fine, Jeremy. Because you also felt the same feeling of loss as me and Elena about losing your uncle John, isn't it? But even so, we still have each other, Elena and aunt Jenna, isn't it?" said Asriel as he raised and put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder to console him.

"… Yeah, you're right and again I'm sorry for your loss, Ash." said Jeremy as he smiled sadly at Asriel before he turned around and walked out of his room.

Soon after Jeremy walked out of Asriel's room, Asriel sighed and look down at the letter in his hand, turned around and walked toward his desk to pick up a pocketknife, slowly open it and began reading his father's letter for him.

 _Asriel,_

 _It's not an easy task to be an ordinary parent to two extraordinary young guy and girl like you, Asriel and your twin sister, Elena. I partly failed in that task._ _And because of my predisposes, I failed both you and Elena._

XXXX

 **In the cemetery of Mystic Fall…**

All of the people who were closed to John Gilbert is gathered in the middle of the cemetery and standing in front of and staring sadly down at John's gravestone before both Asriel and Elena stepped forward while holding three white roses in their hands.

 _I know, if I've been unwilling to see the side of your things sometimes. For me, it's the end. But the both of you still have a chance to grow old and a chance to do better with your own childrens, which I'm unable to do, want and have part of the times when I'm around with you two._

Both Asriel and Elena kneel down, lowered and placed two white roses on John's grave before they stood up, turned and walked over to the two gravestones of their adoptive parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, kneel down, lowered and placed the white roses down on their graves before they stood up, turned around to walked back to their family and friends and Elena walked toward and into Stefan's arms and sobbed against his chest as he held her with a sad look on his face while Asriel stand with Alaric (who had his arms around Jenna's shoulder to console her), Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline.

 _And it's for those childrens, that I give you two my rings, Asriel, Elena. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this by now Elena, whether you're reading this as a human or as a vampire._

 _I love both you and Elena all the same, and I always will._

 _\- John._

After all of them had pay their respects to John before they left the cemetery together, Stefan broke away from them, make his way toward Damon and stopped near him. "I'm going to head back to the house. What about you, Damon?" asked Stefan.

"Nah, I don't think I will and I'm going to skip on the coffee and cakes." replied Damon slightly sadly to Stefan.

"You can't be serious, Damon. They need us right now, all of us, especially Elena." said Stefan in disbelief at Damon.

"And then what, Stefan? What's our plan for Klaus now that the curse on him is broken and how does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf/vamp? And not just him, what about his equally and all-powerful wolf/vamp sister Julianna and Elijah, their double-crossing older brother?" snapped Damon coldly to Stefan.

"I have no idea." said Stefan as he shake his head.

"Then we need to get an idea, fast." said Damon as he turned to glance firmly at Stefan.

"I'm not going to let Elena and her family lose anybody else to them." said Stefan as he shake his head again.

"I wouldn't make any promises about it if I were you, brother." sighed Damon dryly at Stefan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Stefan in confusion at what Damon just told him.

"Because Tyler Lockwood bit me when I freed him and Caroline from being sacrifices for the ritual. He took more of a nip, really. But there it is, Stefan." said Damon as he rolled up his sleeve and showed Stefan the bitten and rapidly infesting wound on his left arm (which caused a worry look to appear on Stefan's face when he saw the bite wound on Damon's arm).

"We'll find something for this, a cure." said Stefan.

"There is no cure for this, Stefan." said Damon grimly to Stefan before he turned and glance sadly at the retreating form of Elena.

"We kept Elena human, isn't it? We found a way for her to stay human when there was no way. So I'm sure and will find a way to save you from dying, Damon, no matter what." said Stefan determinedly and firmly to Damon (who glance back at him).

"…Then in that case, do something for me, Stefan. Please keep this from them, especially Elena. Last thing she needs is another grave to dig and another person to mourn." said Damon firmly to Stefan before he raised his hands to patted Stefan's shoulders then turned and left the cemetery while Stefan watch him go with a grim look on his face.


	34. Chapter 34

**The next day, inside the Gilbert's house…**

"What do you want now, Damon?" said Elena as she scowled at Damon standing in front of her room, preventing her from going in.

"I want to apologize to you, Elena." said Damon.

"Damon…" sighed Elena.

"Please… I'm sorry and I was wrong for forcing you to drink my blood because I don't trust the resuscitation elixir that Elijah prepare for you, Elena." said Damon apologetically and guiltily to Elena.

"Yes, you were wrong and you shouldn't have done that to me." said Elena coldly to Damon.

"And I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that you will because I need it." said Damon.

"And I need some time. Maybe a lot of time before I can bring myself to forgive you, Damon." said Elena as she look away from him.

"Sure, of course. Take all the time you need, Elena. I'll be going now." Said Damon as he slowly nodded to Elena (who nodded back) before he step aside to let her go into her room and closed the door behind her before he speed out and away from the Gilbert's house toward his home.

XXXX

 **A few minutes later, inside the boarding-house…**

Soon after Damon arrived back and entered the boarding house, he walked down the hallway toward and into the living room, take off and put his jacket on the chair before he walked toward and opened the liquor cupboard, looking at the dozens of bottles of bourbon and whiskey and empty glasses before he take a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of the cupboard, turned and walked toward an armchair, sat down and he opened the bottle, poured the whiskey into the glass and drank it.

After Damon poured and drank 3 glass of whiskey, he put the bottle and glass down on the table next to the armchair before he rolled up his sleeve to see the bite wound on his arm and saw that the wound is worse than ever.

" _So much for me to think that I'll get better or that there's a cure out there…"_ thought Damon dryly in his mind as he sighed, stood up and walked toward the curtains and pull them open to let the sunlight in, glance up at the sun through the windows before he take off and dropped his ring onto the floor, raised and hold up his arms and as his skin started to sizzle and turned red, he's suddenly grab and shoved on his back to the floor away from the sunlight by a very angry-looking Stefan.

"Get off of me, Stefan." growled Damon in annoyance at Stefan for stopping him from killing himself, grab and push him away and as he stood up and walked toward the sun, Stefan grab and pinned him hard against the wall.

"You're not doing this to yourself, Damon. I won't let you." snapped Stefan as he glared at Damon.

"I just did and I'd have succeeded if it weren't for you. Besides, you already saw and know what happened to Rose after she got bitten by a werewolf." Said Damon coldly to Stefan, reminding him of what happen to Rose.

"I don't care. I refused to let you die today, Damon." said Stefan as he shake his head at Damon before he bring him down to the room in the basement, opened the door and shoved him inside the room then closed and locked the door.

"What's the plan then since you don't want me to die, superman?" said Damon as he scowled at Stefan.

"I'm going to find a way to save you from dying." said Stefan determinedly to Damon.

"Oh right, a miracle cure that doesn't even exist, good luck with that one." said Damon sarcastically at Stefan.

"I got Bonnie looking for something, anything that can help you in the grimoires." said Stefan.

"Always the hero trying to find ways to save those close to you, Stefan. It'd be so much easier if you just tell me good-bye and get it over with." said Damon before he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, started coughing for a while before he pull his hand away and saw some of his blood on his hand.

"Lay still and reserve your strength, Damon." said Stefan grimly to Damon as he saw the blood on Damon's hand before he turned and left the boarding-house.

XXXX

 **Back in the Gilbert's house…**

"Hey, Ash. Aunt Jenna, Elena and I are leaving to see the "Gone with the wind" movie now. Do you wanna come with us to see it?" asked Jeremy as he glance at Asriel sitting on the couch by himself in the living room.

"No, thank you, Jeremy. I'm not in the mood to see a movie that we've seen many times over once again." replied Asriel without looking at Jeremy.

"Come on, Ash. We don't like the thought of leaving you by yourself at home after…" said Jenna sadly to Asriel.

"I'll be fine, aunt Jenna. You guys go and enjoy the movie without me, really." said Asriel.

"…Fine. See you later then, Ash." sighed Jenna as she shake her head at Asriel refusing to watch the movie with them before they left the house.

A few minutes after they left, someone the doorbell rang outside the house, which make Asriel sighed before he stood up, left the living room toward the door and opened it and he saw that it's Caroline. "Caroline? Why are you here because I thought that you'd be watching the movie with Bonnie." asked Asriel in surprise at Caroline.

"Well, I cancel it and told Bonnie that I'm not going to watch the movie with her." replied Caroline.

"Why? Caroline?" asked Asriel again.

"Because I think and wanted to keep you company because you just lose your father, John Gilbert, that's why. If that's okay with you." replied Caroline sadly to Asriel.

"… Fine. Come on in then, Caroline." said Asriel as he step aside to let Caroline into the house before he closed the door behind him.

XXXX

 **In the center of town…**

"Hey, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna." Stefan called out to Elena once he saw her sitting on the ground with Jeremy and Jenna and with the rest of the Mystic Fall residents that came to watch the outdoor movie.

"Hey, Stefan. Guess you can't resist watching an epic romance like us and the others, huh?" said Elena as she, Jeremy and Jenna glance and smiled at Stefan.

"I guess so and where's Asriel?" asked Stefan as he noticed that Asriel isn't with them.

"He told us that he rather stay at home instead of watching the movie with us." replied Jenna sadly to Stefan.

"I see… Elena, do you mind going on a walk with me now?" asked Stefan.

"Why, Stefan?" asked Elena in confusion to Stefan.

"Just for a short while, please." said Stefan slightly pleadingly to Elena (who slowly nodded before she stood up and take a walk with him).

"You're breaking the rules, you know. Movie night is suppose to be a distraction from things that make us sad and hurt, tomorrow we can return to our regular schedule drama." said Elena dryly at Stefan after they walked quite a distance away from the others.

"I know and I wish this could wait, but it can't, Elena." said Stefan as he suddenly turned and stopped in front of Elena with a grim look on his face. "The other night when Damon was helping to get Caroline and Tyler free from being sacrifices to break Klaus's curse, something bad happened. Tyler transform and… he bitten Damon."

"What? Damon got bitten by Tyler? That means…" gasped Elena with a worry look on her face.

"Yeah, exactly what you think." said Stefan as he nodded in grim agreement at Elena.

"Oh my God, he came to the house this morning… and-and tried to apologize to me. And I-I practically told him that I need more time to forgive him before he leave." said Elena sadly and guiltily to Stefan.

"It's not over, there might be a cure. But I have to find either Klaus, Julianna and Elijah to get it." said Stefan.

"No, you can't. They're going to kill you if you go look for them." said Elena fearfully to Stefan.

"No, they had the chance to kill me but they didn't." said Stefan reassuringly to Elena. "Whatever Damon's done, whatever lead him back here… I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place. So if there is a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it. I've to try somehow."

"… Fine. Just be careful and don't die alright?" said Elena sadly to Stefan.

"I won't, Elena. Trust me and go talk to him, just tell him that there is still hope for him and he must hang on." said Stefan more reassuringly to Elena (who nodded) before he turned and speed away to search for Klaus, Julianna and Elijah.


End file.
